Another time
by Creepydogskiller
Summary: Han pasado 15 años, Edward me dejó de nuevo, pero lo que no se espera es que para volver conmigo no se lo dejaré tan fácil y con aquella huida pasaron y pasaran cosas que él ni nadie espera ExB
1. Prologo

Hoy hace 15 años que el se fue, ese día será el peor día de mi vida. Jamás lo podré olvidar aun recuerdo aquel dia, pero lo tengo almacenado en un sitio de mi cabeza de donde no pienso volverlo a sacar el dolo es demasiado intenso.

Una semana antes de que el se marchara me prometió, no me juro que nunca se marcharía. La promesa le duró muy poco y aquella noche en la que confié en el me hizo suya.

A la semana después de que se fuera yo estaba mas que destrozada no paraba de llorar, empezaba a sentirme mareada, vomitaba lo poco que comía, yo pensaba que era por mi estado zombi. Pero mi padre unos días después se arto y me llevo al medico, cuando a mi padre le dieron la noticia puso el santo al cielo.

-Sr. Swan, Isabella esta embarazada enhorabuena-y le dio la mano. Pero el no se la cojió, en cambio me miro a mi….

-Isabella Marie Swan como a ocurrido esto?-me dijo con la cara roja de la rabia sabia que a mi padre Edward no le caía nada bien.

-Bueno, pues papa como paso tu ya te lo puedes imaginar-le dije con cara de inocencia a ver si colaba.

Mi padre ese mismo día me dijo que abortara para menos mal que no le ice caso si no, no tendría a mi ángel. Si ella fue mi salvación durante todos estos años, ella fue la que me ayudó a seguir adelante.

________________________________________***______________________________________________

N/A:

Que les pareció horrible espantoso o lo sigo?

esque no se si alguien me deja aunque sea un R.R cuelgo el primer capi hoy ok?

suena a chantaje xDD

wenu diganme que le pareció

Carol-Cullen..*


	2. Monotonía

**En el capi anterior se me olvido poner esto sorry..**

**Disclaimer:los personajes no son mios, son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia y algun que otro personaje es mio.**

**Bueno y aquí la historia nos leemos abajo dw**

**________________________________***__________________________________________**

_**1.**__**Monotonía **_

Katie POV

-Katie levántate que llegaras tarde al instituto!!-

-Ya voy!!-jo levantar-se tan temprano debería ser ilegal, ya se que soy medio vampiro y que no debería de dormir pero aun así tengo sueño**(N/A:todas tenemos sueño x la mañana)**

Hola, soy Katie Swan tengo 15 años y vivo en Forks, Washington, con mi madre, Bella, soy de 1,65 m pelo color caoba como mi madre y ojos chocolate, pero mi mama dice que me parezco mas a mi padre en el físico-osea en el contorno de la cara y en que soy mas alta que ella-. Jamás llegue a conocer a mi padre, mi madre solo me contó una parte de la historia-la que ella sabe-que es que mi padre no la quería y se volvió a ir, aunque se que ella nunca a dejado de amarlo.

Me vestí corriendo por que llegaba tarde-otra vez-, desayune corriendo mi tazón de cereales y me metí en el asiento de copiloto y mi madre condiciendo. Suerte que mi madre es vampiro y va más deprisa con el coche, que si no…

Cuando llegamos le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla, le dije adiós y me fui a clase. Las clases pasaron como siempre aburridas, a la hora del almuerzo me encontré con mis amigos. Jennifer Newton, se cree la mejor se hace pasar por ''amiga'' mía no la soporto, es rubia y ojos azules y con eso ya se cree la mas guapa y la mejor del mundo. Max Crowley es un perrito faldero siempre va detrás de mi y Jennifer esta celosa de ello-creo que por eso me odia. Tomy Collins de los chicos es el único que vale la pena sabe escuchar y es una buen amigo. Y Laura Webber mi mejor amiga desde la guardería, la quiero mucho y ella a mi tambien.

La hora se paso monótona, me entere que la semana que biene entran nuevos alumnos pero no se quien querría entrar en este instituto y sobretodo venir a este pueblo tan pequeño. Ya lo veremos…

Edward POV

Monotonía, eso es lo que ahora era mi vida, una horrible y aburrida monotonía. Sin _ella _nada tenía sentido para mi. Todo era como si no valiera nada si ella no estaba aquí. M e he pasado estos últimos 15 años sumido en una depresión tan intensa que si Jasper hubiera estado cerca no se lo que hubiera pasado. Carlisle pasa todo el tiempo posible en el hospital para no vernoa a todos sufrir, Rosalie ella me sorprendió pensé que _ella _no le importaba pero estaba equivocado, ahora no me habla, Jasper ya no puede con nuestras emociones creo que si no fuera por Alice el ya se habría ido, Esme esta por otras cosas tambien esta deprimida la hecha de menos y no la culpo yo tambien, Emmet ya no hace bromas a perdido esa chispa que tenía el la quería como una hermana, y Alice, Alice es la que peor lo llevaba, no me habla ya no va dando saltitos como solía hacerlo, ya no va de compras ya no es Alice, para ella, _ella _era muy importante fue su única mejor amiga, su hermana. Ya nadie es el mismo, ella era una parte vital de nuestras vidas y yo lo sabía mejor que nadie sin ella no podía vivir.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar no habia que ser vidente para saber quien era.

-Alice.-que raro que me llame ella tiene que ser importante.

-_Ven ahora mismo a casa, hay reunion familiar-_antes de que pudiera negarme_ dijo-y ven es muy importante y tienes que estar.-_y colgó_._

Me dirigí hacia la casa, yo ahora esta en una montaña pensando. Tarde media hora en llegar, ya que estaba lejos-logicamente-. Cuando llegue a casa estaban ya todos. Carlisle estaba en el sillón del medio con Esme sentada en el repaldo, Emmet y Rosalie en el sofá izquierdo, mientras que Alice y Japer en el derecho.

-Sientate hijo-me dijo mi padre.-Tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

-De que se trata? -todos tenían sus mentes bloqueadas y eso me frustraba.-Que me ocultan?

-Hijo, volvemos a Forks-me dijo mi padre con voz firme. Me costo un momento asimilar la palabras que acababa de decir.

-Que volvemos a donde y por que?-Pregunte con miedo de haber oído mal.

-Hijo se que te será difícil de asimilar pero volvemos a Forks y por que pues por que aquí no nos podemos quedar mas y por que queremos volver.

En ese momento supe que algo iba a pasar, pero solo era un presentimiento. Alomejor ya ni siquiera esta en Forks. A quien pretendo engañar quiero volver, quiero volver a verla.

-Esta bien no me opondre-

-Vale ves a hacer la maleta nos vamos mañana- mañana…

Mañana volveríamos al lugar donde tenia tantos recuerdos, tanto buenos…como malos. Ese momento supe que algo iba a cambiar en mi vida pero no sabia el que.

________________________________***__________________________________________

N/A: que tal?

bueno muchas gracias por lo R.R no sabia que iba a recibir tantos, pense que tendria como mucho 1 xDD

Bueno yo contestaría los reviews pero esque no se como va jeje wenu alguna me pregunto xk edward se fue otra vez pues la verdad ya saldra mas adelante.

Me alegro que os guste se ira animando conforme vaya pasando los capis. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o kiere k salga algo en los capis no tiene mas que decirlo. Si no subo pronto es xk estoy castigada y no se cuando subire aunk intentare que sea lo antes posible lo prometo.

dwdw besos a todas

Carol-Cullen


	3. No puede ser

**OlasS como soy buena persona (mentira xDD) bueno voy a dejarles otro capi xk no se cuando voy a volver a subir bueno…**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer. Solo es mia la historia.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**__________________________________***________________________________________**

** puede ser…**

**Bella POV**

Hoy como todos los días-menos los fines de semana-me fui a trabajar ahora trabajo en una tienda de ropa en Port Angeles-que ironía no?-. Cuando llegue fui a la trastienda a dejar mis cosas y fui a saludar a Victoria-si Victoria, después de tener a Katie ella se izo vegetariana y ahora somos amigas, ella me ayudó con el bebe, le costo pero lo consiguió-.

-Hola Vicky!-le dije con una sonrisa y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Genial y tu?-ahora me dio ella el beso en la mejilla.

-Bien lleve a Katie al colegio cono todos los días, eso de no dormir por las noches es un aburrimiento ya no se que hacer, ver la tele, no dan nada bueno a estas horas, leo pero ya me lo he leído casi todo.-le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Va Bella no creo que sea tan malo, haz como yo vete a dar una vuelta-la mire escéptica, me estaba diciendo que dejara a mi hija en casa sola por la noche.-Vale, vale no he dicho nada.

Victoria aunque al principio estaba enfadada por que _el _mató a James, un día que vino hasta aquí y me vio en mi estado pues me ayudó por que el parto no fue nada fácil. Tener que dar a luz a un hibrido, ya te digo yo que no hace mucha gracia. Estuve a punto de morir desangrada si no hubiera sido por ella…

Le debo mucho.

El día pasó como siempre la gente compraba ropa-mujeres especialmente-, los hombres que venían se nos quedaban mirando, no es que yo fuera vanidosa pero la verdad no estábamos nada mal.

Al final de mi turno fui a buscar a Katie, estaba esperando fuera del coche cuando tocó el timbre. Siempre era igual los hombres se me quedaban viendo como si fuera un trozo de carne, si supieran que con un movimiento les podría arrancar la cabeza. A lo lejos vislumbre a mi niña, le sonreí, la queria muchísimo si no hubiera sido por ella… Aparte del pelo y los ojos se parecia tanto a su padre, le echaba de menos.

-Hola mama-me dijo dándome un beso.

-Hola cariño-nos metimos dentro del coche-que tal te ha ido el dia algo interesante?

-Pues no mucho, me he enterado que van a venir alumnos nuevos.

-Aaa algo mas –le pregunte con curiosidad eso de _alumnos nuevos_ no me daba buena espina.

-no-todo ha sido igual de aburrido que siempre-y tu?

-Igual Vicky te manda saludos.

Cuando llegamos a casa me dispuse a hacer la cena para mi padre y Katie. Me dio un escalofrío es no auguraba nada bueno, algo iba a pasar pero no savia el que…

Edward POV 

Mi maleta estaba lista, todo estaba listo y decidido, volvíamos. No se por que estaba tan nervioso, bueno si lo sabía, i si ella estaba en Forks? I si estaba con otro? Había tantos I si…

Mejor no pensar en eso, si eso es lo mejor. Al cabo de una hora… y media estaba todo metido en los coches como odiaba mudarme, es que la chicas llevaban todo un cargamento de ropa como si no fueran a comprar mas alli!

Yo me subí a mi querido volvo, Carlisle y Esme al Mercedes, Emmet en el jeep, Rosalie en el BMW, y Alice y Jasper en el porche. Y nos pusimos en marcha, el viaje se me hico largo asi que puse la radio, no daban nada bueno así que puse el disco de Debussy.

Al cabo de tres horas y tres cuartos llagamos a Seattle así que aun quedaba un rato genial, nótese el sarcasmo.

Por fin después de interminables horas en el coche llegamos, menos mal. Cuando me fije en donde estamos, resulta que volvíamos a nuestra antigua casa. Baje mi maleta del coche y camine hacia dentro hacia 15 años que no venía, estaba igual a como la dejamos solo que con mas polvo.

Subí a mi antigua habitación, cuantos recuerdos en esta habitación, la primera vez que la traje.

-_No te tengo miedo_-habia dicho ella.

-_No deberías haber dicho eso_-y la cojí y la estampe contra el sofá.

No deveria pensar esas cosas me la recuerdan demasiado y eso no es bueno para mi salud mental. O si? bueno no se.

-Edward prepárate empezamos el instituto en hora y media-dijo Alice a través de la puerta se la oía ansiosa por algo pero no podía saberlo por que me estaba bloqueando los pensamientos, esto me da mala espina.

Bueno me di una ducha de todas formas, coji la ropa limpia y me metí en la ducha. Cuando ya estuve limpio y rlajado por la ducha me fui hacia la sala donde estaban todos.

-Bien ya estamos todos-Alice se levanto del asiento con Jasper detrás. _Hoy será un gran día_, oí en sus pensamientos eso si que se me hacia raro. Me encogí de hombros.

Fuimos todos hacia mi volvo por que era el menos ostentoso, como siempre. Cuando llegamos al instituto, todos se nos quedaron mirando, siempre pasaba lo mismo, humanos. Fuimos hasta la recepción para recoger nuestros horarios. Me tocaba… Español, _genial,_ notese el gran sarcasmo, tendre que escuchar a un profesor de hacer sus intentos de hablar español correctamente normal que los alumnos no aprendan nada!

La mañana paso lenta y aburrida como siempre que iba al colegio desde que no iba ella, a la hoar del almuerzo todos estábamos en una mesa al final del comedor, hasta que de un momento a otro apareció una chica por la puerta, tenía el cabella castaño oscuro, ojos chocolates, era igual a ella pero con la forma del rostro diferente. Todos devian estar pensando lo mismo por que se la quedaron viendo igual que yo.

-La habeis visto?-pregunto Emmet con voz escéptica-es casi igualita a ella_._

-Si es cierto pero no es ella-le dije a Emmet.

Después de ese episodio no ocurrió nada mas interesante que contar, hasta que a la hora de ir dirigiendonos todos a mi coche…

-Mama-a que clase de adolescente la va a buscar su madre al instituto, pero cuando me gire no fue a una madre corriente la que vi… no puede ser!!

En ese momento unos ojos chocolates se conectaron con los mios y me miraron con el mismo asombro con que yo la miraba a ella.

Katien cariño vamonos-la apuró para subir al coche, y se fueron. Todos nos quedamos hay parados mirando por donde se habia ido, no podía ser.

N/A:Bueno soy bastante generosa jeje.

Bueno que tal lo de Victoria no os lo esperabais eh?! xDD

Yo i mi mente loquita!

Bueno muchísimas gracias por sus reviews me eniman a seguir haciendo la historia os lo agradezco muchísimo no leemos en el prox. capi dwdwdw besos

Carol-Cullen


	4. ¿Por que?

**OlasS ya estoy aki de nuevo bueno lo que dire es que solo subire los fines de semana-y eso si me deja mi madre-y lo sigo diciendo muchas gracias por los reviews me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo gracias.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la idea es mia. **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**____________________________________________________________________________ **

que?

Bella POV

Al día siguiente todo fue normal como todos los días. Pero aun seguía con ese presentimiento. Cuando fui a buscar a Katie para el colegio me quede apoyada en el coche-rutina-y luego paso…

-Mama-le di un abrazo a mi hija pero oí unos jadeos y me voltee…ese olor. Cuando me gire del todo me encontré con unos ojos dorados, unos familiares y sorprendidos ojos dorados…no podía ser. En ese momento me asusté el no podía saber de Katie, así que metí corriendo a Katie en el coche y nos fuimos pasando muy por encima el limite de velocidad.

-Mama, que te pasó, te pusiste nerviosa de repente-me dijo mi niña con voz asustada por que me pasara algo, siempre preocupándose por mi.

-No es nada cariño-le dije con un intento de sonrisa, pero no se la creyó. Aun así no dijo nada por que sabia que si no se lo quería decir no se lo diría, yo seguía igual de cabezota.

En cuanto llegamos a casa deje a Katie viendo la tele y me fui al bosque, allí me derrumbé. Que hacía el aquí? Me dijo que nunca volvería, que siguiera con mi vida-cosa que ice a medias-… no lo entiendo.

En ese momento oí unas pisadas, me puse a la defensiva.

-Bella soy yo- en ese momento de entre los árboles apareció Alice. No contesté estaba muy enfada con ella y ella lo sabe, jamás le perdonaré que se fuera…_otra vez._

-Vale se que no quieres hablarme no hay que ser adivina para saber eso, pero solo quiero que me escuches-seguí sin contestar ni siquiera la estaba mirando a la cara-Ok-suspiró-Bella no se por que razón Edward se fue esta vez pero no me culpes a mi, Bella yo te sigo queriendo como una hermana y Emmet también-me giré y la miré escépticamente- es en serio, estos años Emmet ya no hacia bromas, Esme ya no era la misma, Carlisle se pasaba el día en el hospital para no tener que estar en casa, Jasper tenía que cargar con nuestras emociones y hasta Rosalie te echaba de menos-eso me sorprendió y ella sonrió-si a mi tambien me sorprende, y Edward era el que peor lo pasaba-volví a girar la cara no quería oírlo-Bella mírame, Bella mírame por favor!!

-No, como quieres que te mire a la cara cuando me hablas de cosas que sabes que no quiero oír?, por que tu también te fuiste si querías quedarte, por que?-le dije llorando sin lagrimas-el no me quería punto! yo era una distracción un entretenimiento, ya no le servía para nada una humana inútil…-con cada palabra iba bajando el tono, había la verdad y nada mas que la verdad y nadie podría decirme lo contrario.

-Bella sabes que eso no es verdad no eres inútil y por lo que veo ya ni eres humana-me abrazó, no se por que pero yo también la abracé a ella-Edward fue un imbécil, y todavía lo es, sabes que me tienes para lo que sea, por favor perdóname.

Entre sollozos lo único que pude susurrar fue-por que?.

-Eso tendrás que hablarlo con el- a través de los ruidos del bosque se oyeron una pisadas imperceptibles al oído humano, Alice se tensó.

-Bella!-era Vicky. Alice no sabia de mi amistad con ella.

-Estoy aquí-dije en un susurro pero sabia que ella me escucharía.

-Pero que haces y quiere atacarnos-me siseó.

Me levanté de donde estaba sentada y fui en dirección a las pisadas.-Vicky-la llamé.

En un segundo ya estábamos abrazadas y ella me consolaba mientras yo seguía llorando. Alice seguía detrás con cara de confusión-ya esta Bella, no pasa nada, venga que tienes que volver a casa con Katie-si es verdad tenía que volver a casa, ya ni sabía cuanto tiempo hacía desde que me había ido.

-Adiós Alice, tengo que volver a casa, tengo que volver con mi padre y mi hija-vi como su cara se desencajó mis palabras.

Mientras me iba la oí susurrar-_una hija…_-pero aun así me fui.

Alice POV

Después de hablar con Bella me quedé más desconcertada que antes, una hija… No podía ser tendía que saber mas cosas de esa Katie, como por ejemplo donde esta el padre y tambien tengo que recuperar la amistad de Bella por que se que esta enfadada conmigo, y no la culpo.

Volví a casa todos estaban allí Carlisle había vuelto del trabajo, Esme estab en el mismo sofá con el cogidos de la mano mirándose a los ojos-hacia tiempo que no los veía así-, Emmet y Rosalie estaban arriba…-mejor no pregunten que estaban haciendo**(N/a:¬¬')**-y Edward estaba en su cuarto escuchando musica. Así que me fui a mi cuarto con mi Jasper.

-Hola cariño-entre dando saltitos, le dí un beso a mi amor.

-Hola, que contenta estas hoy, que pasa?-me cogió de la mano y me abrazo, que tieno…

-Hoy hable con Bella, y sabes de que me enteré-negó con la cabeza-Bella es la mejor amiga de Victoria-le dije llorando, como pudo hacerme esto, YO soy su mejor amiga-y la llamó Vivky!!!

-QUE?!!!!-se oyó desde el pasillo, en un segundo Edwrad estaba en el umbral de la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Eso que no me has oido-le dije con voz llorosa-Bella me ha reemplazado buaaa.

-Alice eso es lo de manos, como es que Bella, mi Bella es amiga de Victoria?

-No lo se, y sabes esa chica del instituto-asintió- es su hija- en ese momento es cuando vi la cara de mi hermano descomponerse, seguro que si no fuera por nosotros se habría puesto a llorar y se fue.

-Jazz esto se me esta yendo de las manos, no se que hacer-le dije undiendo mi cara en su pecho.

-Nada cariño, deja que las cosas sigan su curso, no puedes controlarlo todo-si supongo que tiene razón. Ya veremos que nos depara el futuro…

**N/a****: Olas chicas bueno que os parece? No se no me dio hoy mucha inspiración. Hoy habria subido antes pero esque no estube en casa sorry. Bueno muchas gracias por vuestro reviews gracias a :**

**·****JPenelope**

**·****Alex-Cullen-Pattinson**

**·****Amsz88Chiba**

**·****Giise Cullen**

**·****lunatica55**

**·****Jesma13**

**·****Hadelqui**

**·****miadharu28**

**·****mitzukii**

**Bueno muchas gracias, si teneis sugerencias o cualquier caso me lo escribis XDD**

**Subire lo mas seguro el fin de semana que viene **

**dwdw**

**Besos**

**Dejad reviews para saber que os gusta pliss. A!! y gracias a los que me han agregado a favoritos!**

**Carol-Culen **


	5. Reencuentro

**OlasS ya he vuelto jeje. Muchas gracias por vuestros R.R ^^ pero primero de todo**

**-Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes es mio aparte de Katie y alguno que otro por hay, son todos de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.(ya me gustaria ser Steph pero no…) **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

Edward POV

-Es su hija…-la palabras de Alice me llegaron como si se me hubiera caído el mundo encima. No mi Bella…quien había sido al mal nacido que se había atrevido a tocarla.

Bueno cuando me fui supe que algún día tenía que pasar además después de la cosas que le dije…

Me lo merezco, me maldigo mil veces por haberme ido, y por haber escogido esa decisión. Después de la conversación con Alice salí corriendo al bosque a hundirme en mi miseria.

Pero hasta que no paré no me di cuanta a donde había ido, había llegado a una casa, a _su_ casa. Me acerqué y me di cuenta que todo el piso de arriba estaba con las luces apagadas y se oían _dos _respiraciones.

Pero no me quedaba claro, una era de Charlie estaba seguro, la segunda sería la de Bella por que no le oía los pensamientos (**N/A: ya… como si la Bella pudiera dormir jeje)**, pero entonces su hija donde estaba y quien era el que estaba en el piso de abajo por que de pensamientos tampoco oía ninguno, esto era muy raro.

Me acerque a la casa hasta quedar en la ventana del piso de al lado solo oía a la mas maravillosa voz que jamás había oído cantando.

In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
now I know why.

Mientras ella cantaba con el ipod puesto la vi, realmente la vi. Estaba hermosa, _exactamente igual _de hermosa que cuando me fui, no… No!!

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

Ella era como yo… pero como pudo ocurrir esto, su pelo color caoba seguía cayendo sobre su espalda, esas curvas que me volvían loco seguían en el mismo sitio solo que mas definidas, su cara en forma de corazón, pero lo que me pareció mas extraño es que seguía teniendo esos hermosos y expresivos ojos chocolates.

Ella de repente paró de cantar y se giró en mi dirección…maldición me había descubierto. Intenté irme pero no sirvió en un segundo la tenía delante de mí.

-Que haces aquí?-me dijo con una voz fría que jamás me hubiera imaginado que saliera de sus labios, me quedé en shock.

Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, ya no eran esos tiernos y cariñosos ojos que me miraban hace tiempo, ahora en vez de amor y cariño había furia, rencor, odio y otro sentimiento que no supe interpretar.

-Bella…-di un paso adelante, pero ella lo dio para atrás, me decepcionó mucho-pero que esperaba-

-Te he preguntado que, que haces aquí? espiándome, viendo como va tu "distracción"?-me dijo con furia, se que si hubiera sido humana estaría llorando de la rabia.

-No claro que no, es que-como explicárselo sin que suene mal-iba corriendo por el bosque e inconcientemente vine a para aquí y además quería verte…-le dije mirándola a los ojos y dándole todo el amor que sentía por ella a través de mis ojos, por que unque le dijera esas cosas yo aún la seguía amando, jamás pondría en duda aquello.

-Verme…ja-dijo con una mezcla se sarcasmo e incredulidad-para que? para jugar conmigo otra vez, te divierte verme sufrir no?-

-No-la interrumpí firmemente aun que ella continuó

-Claro vamos a jugar con Bella como es una estúpida humana voy a divertirme un poco como me ha perdonado vamos a jugar con ella un poco mas…

-Basta-le dije en medio susurro lleno de dolor, pero seguía.

-Claro voy a pedirle que se case conmigo para después dejarla tirada, seguro que no le importa…

-BASTA!!!-le dije gritando ya no aguantaba mas-Jamás vuelvas a decir que yo pienso eso de ti, jamás.-si pudiera ahora estaría llorando-no…

-Ya basta de juegos Edward ya no soy humana y mucho menos estúpida, no volverás a jugar conmigo, te lo aseguro.

-Bella…

-No Edward va en serio, no pienso volver a caer en ninguno de tus jueguecitos-se dirigió a la puerta de su casa pero no la dejé, la cogí del brazo.

-Bella tengo que hablar contigo…

-Que?...-me dijo con deje de miedo, pero no sabia por que, me dio la impresión de que me ocultaba algo.

-Y el padre Katie?-le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Para que quieres saberlo?-me dijo retándome con la mirada-que te importa?

-Pues si que me importa, como no me iba a importar…-le dije en un susurro, como si no fuera evidente el por que quería saberlo.

-Ya lo sabrás, piensa Edward, piensa…-y se fue.

Bella POV

Pero bueno, se cree que voy a volver a caer en sus jueguecitos… pues lo lleva claro!! Y además en que estaba pensando casi le digo que Katie es su hija, donde tengo la cabeza?!

Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso, sería un desastre, se vería en la "obligación" de ser padre, como siempre, caballeroso y entonces si que nunca-literalmente-me lo quitaría de encima-aunque tampoco sería mala idea, considerando que sigo enamorada de el… pero que tonterías estoy pensando!!

No después de lo que me izo no puedo volver a dejarlo entrar en mi vida, caería en la tentación (**N/A: y quien no? jeje**) y eso no podía ser otra decepción de ese tipo me mataría. La ultima vez que confié en el ya salí muy mas parada.

Y así pase la noche, comiéndome la cabeza por su culpa. Así que me di una ducha larga para relajarme, mientras estaba relajando mis músculo con el agua caliente me puse a pensar.

Y si le decía la verdad? No imposible, no podía decírselo aún no. Le dejaría sufrir un poco, o si iba a sufrir por lo que me había hecho, voy a tener la venganza que merezco aún no se como pero la tendré, si el me ama como dice are rogue, no que me suplique que vuelva con el. Lo iba a pasar mal como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, y se quien me puede ayudar…

**N/A:****uuuiii se esta poniendo interesante!!! creo que bella va a tener su venganza muahahahaha**

**soy mala xDD**

**bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews. A una cosa alguien sabe como se pone para dejar que dejen reviews anonimos esque esta bloqueado y no se como se quita ¬¬' (soy negada para esto xDD**

**bueno muchísimas gracias a sus reviews cuando descubra como se devuelven los contestare pero os aseguro que los leo todos, todos y todos jeje**

**bueno pliss dejad R.R**

**oa kiero a todas!!!!!!!**

**nos leemos en el prox. cap **

**kien tenga ideas de cómo debe vengarse Bella que me las diga las tendre en cuenta**

**(la cancion que canta Bella es MEMORIES de WITHIN TEMPTATION el significado de la cancion me parecia ideal para el fic)**

**Carol-Cullen**


	6. Venganza nº1

Olas ya estoy de nuevo muchas gracias sus R.R los tengo mucho en cuenta y lo que me agregan a favoritos y alertas tambien os quiero mucho a todas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Sthephanie Meyer, menos Katie ella es mía.

**Nos leemos abajo.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

nº1

Edward POV

Ahora estaba en mi casa tirado en la cama dorada en mi habitación pensando en lo que Bella me había dicho.

¡Pero que habrá querido decir con eso!

No lo entiendo a veces creo que Emmet tiene razón-con lo de que las mujeres no hay quien la entienda- y con eso ahora mismo me estoy cuestionando mi salud mental.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta…Alice.

-Edward…-me dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta

-¿Que?-le dije con tono entre aburrido y cansado.

-¿Podemos hablar?-asentí-Quería hablarte de…_ella._

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-intenté hablar con indiferencia pero no funcionó se notaba demasiado que me interesaba.

-¿Por qué la dejaste?-gire la cabeza no quería decírselo-Edward…Edward mírame a los ojos y dime por que lo hiciste. Tiene que ser una muy buena razón por la que lo hiciste, y depuse habernos destrozado a todos de esta manera.

-…-Alice me miraba entre exasperada y furiosa- fue por que…

**Flaixback (hace 15 años)**

Solo estábamos Bella y yo en casa. Alice había ido con Jasper a cazar. Emmet y Rosalie estaban en una exposición de coches y Esme y Carlisle se habían ido a Seattle a ver unos muebles para la decoración de la casa.

Bella estaba durmiendo a mi lado, estaba agotada después de haber hecho el amor, nunca pensé que hacerlo te dieran estas sensaciones, era maravilloso y sobretodo con la mujer que amas. Cuando de repente…

-Jake te hecho de menos, vuelve…-dijo en sueños. En ese momento algo dentro de mí se rompió, sabía que estar con ella era un error, ella quería al chucho y yo aquí no pintaba nada. ¡Si hasta le llamaba en sueños!-Jake, devuélveme la moto-dijo mientras de reía en sueños-ya no podía soportarlo más, ella quiere estar con _él, _el la haría feliz, podría tener una familia, y no tendría que condenar su alma. Si definitivamente me iría para dejar que hiciera su vida.

-Bella, lo siento pero tengo que dejarte hacer tu vida- al día siguiente nos fuimos y le dejé una carta.

Para Bella:

_Lo siento Bella pero yo y mi familia nos vamos. No he tenido el valor de decírtelo de frente, pero ya no quiero estar contigo__, no puedo seguir estando contigo por que ya no estoy interesado creo que deberías seguir con tu vida y olvidarte de mi, tener hijos y casarte con alguien que te aprecie. No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después. Y hazme un último favor: Cuídate._

_Edward_

**Fin del Flaixback**

Y acabé de contarle a Alice lo que pasó. Yo tenía la cabeza gacha no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Me estas diciendo con nos fuimos por que estabas celoso del chucho?-me dijo con voz de rabia contenida.

-No, solo que el era mejor para ella y que ella quería estar con el.-le dije en un susurro.

-¡PERO TU ERES IMBÉCIL!-Alice ya no se contenía estaba totalmente furiosa, si hubiera podido seguro estaría roja de la rabia-¡COMO SE TE PUDO OCURRIR UNA COSA ASÍ!

Yo estaba bastante asustado jamás, pero jamás había visto a Alice tan furiosa creo que quería era arrancarme la cabeza. En ese momento entró Rosalie con la misma cara homicida que Alice.

-¡COMO SE TE PUDO OCURRIR!¡Es que no me lo puedo creer…!-Rosalie me decía cualquier insulto posible desde su mente.

No me había dado cuenta de que todos estaban allí, todos me veían mal y no los culpaba. Se que fui un estúpido.

-Edward, mira se que no te mereces lo que te voy a pedir… ya estas ideando algo para hacer que vuelva, pero estoy empezando a pensar que después de lo que le has hecho no te la mereces.

Eso yo ya lo sabía, sabía desde el principio que no me la merecía, ella siempre fue especial sobretodo para mí. En ese momento salí de la habitación, por que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que era hora de ir al instituto. Subí a mi Volvo esperando que vinieran los demás.

Cuando todos estuvieron en el coche-no necesitaba el poder de Jasper para saberlo-todos estaban bastante enfadados conmigo. Aparqué el coche en el aparcamiento de siempre y bajamos, miré en dirección a donde normalmente Bella solía aparcar el coche. La vi despidiéndose de su…hija-aún me sigue doliendo pensar eso-y enviarme una mirada furiosa antes de irse.

Mis hermanos ya se habían ido a sus clases cuando me giré, así que yo me fui a la mía. El día pasó aburrido. Cuando por fin ya se habían acabado las clases vi lo último que me esperaba.

Bella y Jacob estaban apoyados en su coche, mientras él la cogía de la cintura. Una ola de rabia y celos me inundó tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no saltarle encima. El, me miraba entre sorprendido y divertido, y ella me miraba con rabia y también un poco de diversión-eso dolió.

Me fui a mi coche y allí espere a que llegaran los demás. Lo peor de todo es que desde mi coche los podía ver…allí, riéndose, abrazados, y en ese momento llegó Katie-bien, así apartará a esos dos- pero lo que izo no me lo esperaba, en vez de darle un abrazo a Jacob, le dio un seco, hola, y se metió en el coche. Eso me gustó, esa chica me caerá bien. Luego se metieron en el coche y se fueron.

Como mis hermanos ya estaban en el coche, nos fuimos casa. Y me quedé pensando en como hacer que Bella vuelva conmigo…

Bella POV

Después del reencuentro con Edward en el patio de mi casa, empecé a idear un plan. Cogí mi móvil y marqué…

-Jake-llamé.

-_Hola Bella cuanto tiempo, ¿que se te ofrece?_-me preguntó con curiosidad últimamente había dejado de llamarlo y no sabía por que, ¡a si! Por qué se a casado…con una chica que conoció hace unos 3 años, se llama Allison. Es muy buena chica, me cae bien y a Katie. Es mas o menos de mi misma altura, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones. No se por que pero siempre que la veo pienso que la he visto en algún lado…

-Mira Jake, es que el ha vuelto-no pude acabar la frase por que me interrumpió.

_-¿Cómo? ¿Quien?¿No me digas que ese mal nacido ha vuelto por que lo mato, y sabes que lo digo en serio?-_me dijo con voz entre amenazante y furiosa.

-Si Jake ha vuelto y quiero que me ayudes a vengarme-le dije con voz suplicante.

-_Si es para vengarte de_…_eso_. Entonces si que te ayudare-me dijo con seguridad y maldad en la voz. Los dos reímos maléficamente.

-Mañana para ir a buscar a Katie quiero que me acompañes y me cojas de la cintura, como si salieras conmigo. A y cuéntale a Allison para que no haya mal entendidos, y si tambien se quiere apuntar…También le diré a Katie.

-_No a Katie, no, sabes que no sabe mentir así que para que salga mas natural mejor no le digas nada hasta que volvamos a casa_-me dijo rápidamente, es verdad Katie no sabía mentir. Vale, yo antes tampoco sabía mentir pero es que a mi hija se le notaba un montón.

-OK, no le diré-y me reí-Mañana me vienes a buscar antes de que se acaben las clases, ¿ya sabes que hora es no?

-_Si, a las 4:30 p.m_-me dijo con cansancio-_hasta mañana._

-Hasta mañana-y colgué. Bien fase uno de mi plan en marcha.

A la mañana siguiente lleve a Katie al instituto, en cuanto lo vi le mandé una mirada furiosa antes de irme, creo que vi dolor en sus ojos, bien, si era cierto mi plan va funcionando. Me las pagarás Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

A la 4:30 p.m. como Jake dijo llegó con su coche delante de mi casa. Salí, y me metí en su coche.

-Estas segura de querer hacer esto-asentí-¡Vale!-creo que lo preguntó mas por cortesía, que por sentirlo-¡A! Alisson también se apunta, dice que cuendo tengas un plan para ella que se lo digas-me reí.

-Ok, venga va si no arrancas el coche como que no vamos a llegar-me dio una mirada poco agradable, y arrancó el coche. Al cabo del rato llegamos. Salimos del coche y nos apoyamos en él.

Jake me tenía agarrada de la cintura-como parte de plan-sonó el timbre, ahora me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Relájate-me susurró Jake. Ok Bella, relájate…Vale allí viene. La cara que puso…no tiene precio, la tenía hecha un cromo cuando nos vio. La mirada de dolor me izo sentir un poco culpable, pero también me dio una satisfacción, como de poder, y eso me gustaba. Se metió en su coche y nos pusimos a reír de su cara. En ese momento llegó Katie, no se que le pasó pero miró mal a Jake. Creo que fue por el que me tenía agarrada o algo pero luego hablaríamos de ello.

Nos metimos en el coche…Fase uno completada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**OlasS ya estoy aki de nuevo!!!**

**bueno muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, a kien no le a sonado familiar Allison XDD**

**Bueno hoy e echo el capi mas largo, siento que no me salgan los capis mas largos pero es que no me salen, a una me dijo que en los signos de interrogación se ponen 2 veces. Bueno lo que pasa es que soy catalana y aki el signo solo se pone al final y claro es la costumbre pero intentare corregirlo.**

**y Bueno avucheos, tomates o cualquier sugerencia solo tienen que dejar un review **

**Carol-Cullen**


	7. Noticias inesperadas

**Olas a todas!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, solo Katie y la historia son mios.**

**Nos leemos abajo espero que os guste.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_**6.**__**Noticias inesperadas **_

KatiePOV

Estos últimos días veía a mama muy rara, no se tenía…algo raro. Le veía un brillo en los ojos entre calculador y malévolo. No se, mejor no preguntar.

Hoy era un día cualquiera, mama me había llevado al instituto, como siempre Max ya iba detrás de mí. Pero-menos mal- llegó Tomy con Laura.

-Hola chicos-les saludé con una sonrisa.

-Hola Katie-me saludaron-¿que tal?-me preguntó Tomy, siempre se preocupa por mi.

-Genial, pero no se por que lo nuevos no paran de mirarme, ¿que se creen que no lo noto?-lo último solamente lo susurré. Aunque parecía como si me hubiesen oído, por que en cuanto lo dije se giraron. Que raro-pensé.-Bueno es igual vamos a clase.

Cuando llegamos a clase-matemáticas…puaj lo odio. Me senté al lado de Tomy por que esta clase le tocaba conmigo. Así que deje a mi mente libre para pensar. A ver desde que han llegado los nuevos aquí pasan cosas muy raras.

-1ª: Mama esta más rara que nunca. No para de ponerse nerviosa cada vez que me deja en el instituto, y tiene ese brillo malvado.

-2ª: Los nuevos no paran de mirarme.

-3ª: Cada vez que miro a uno de los nuevos en especial, me resulta muy familiar, como si me sonara de algo.

Y cuarta y no por eso menos importante: cada vez que los menciono a mama y me contesta mal o me ignora.

Pues… no lo entiendo. Vale que sean raros pero a ver, tampoco es para pasarse. Bueno ya le preguntaré pero esta vez me tendrá que contestar por que en esto soy tam cabezota como ella y puede que más.

-Señorita Swan…-oí una voz enfadada llamarme a lo lejos, y me llamaba como si ya me hubiera llamado antes.- ¡Señorita Swan!

-Si, si que pasa-resulta que como estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta que el profesor me llamaba.

-¿Por casualidad no estaría distraída verdad señorita Swan?-me preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No claro que no profesor.-le conteste lo más inocente que pude.

-Claro entonces me podrá decir ¿Cuánto da esta ecuación?-me preguntó con maldad.

-Claro un momento…Calcular imagen de 8 a partir de la función y=2x- Es 16…-le dije con voz triunfante era muy fácil hasta para un humano, no tarde ni un segundo en decirlo.

-Esta…bien-me miró mal, _jo y que creía que no me escuchaba, estos jóvenes de hoy parece que no te escuchan pero si y luego te dejan mal_…pensaba el profesor. Me hizo gracia estuvo así hasta el final de la clase.

Cuando salimos-menos mal- estuvimos hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia. y así se pasaron las clases, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Fuimos los tres-Tomy, Laura y yo- a la cola para coger la comida. Yo me cogí una ensalada y una manzana, no tenía mucha hambre-bueno nunca tenía mucha hambre- y nos sentamos con la mirada de los nuevos encima de mí...otra vez. Me estaba cansando ya. Así que levente la mirada y miré al que se llamaba Edward-que era el que mas me miraba-y le di una mirada que decía, _para de mirarme_, y antes de girarse me dio una mirada de curiosidad.

Cuando terminamos de comer fuimos a dejar las bandejas y volvimos a clase. Todas pasaron igual que las otras, ¡que aburrimiento! Hasta que por fin dio el timbre de salida.

Me despedí de Tomy y Laura y me fui al sitio habitual donde siempre me esperaba mi madre. Pero lo que vi me sorprendió, mi mama estaba apoyada en el coche con el tío Jake cogiéndola de la cintura. Me enfade, ¿por que la tenía cogida?, y sobretodo ¡de la cintura! Me tendrían que dar explicaciones. Ya se que es estúpido pero… es que Jake ya tiene a la tía Ally.

Bueno es igual. Ni siquiera saludé y me metí en el coche. Cuando entraron en el coche y estuvimos lejos de el instituto se empezaron a reír a carcajadas-no entendía el por que.

-¿Has visto su cara?-le preguntó el tío Jake a mama-Ojala hubiera traído la cámara-decía entra risas.

-Uy si hubiera estado genial, pero no caí en ello-dijo entre risas mama. Por un moneto pensé que chocaríamos de tanto que se estaba riendo.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando?-pregunté enfadada, odio cuando no me dicen las cosas.

-En casa te contamos, cariño-dijo mama entre risas. Cuando mama aparcó el coche en frente de casa, bajé y detrás de mi tenía a mama y a Jake. Nos fuimos al salón. Mama se sentó en el sofá junto al tío Jake y yo en el sofá individual.

-¿A ver que es lo que pasa?-les pregunté con desconfianza, con estos dos se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

-Buano…eh…-mi madre sin saber que decir, esto es nuevo.-bueno…

-Si esto…-y mi tio igual, esto tiene que ser algo gordo.

-Katie… esto… el está aquí-me dijo mi madre sin mirarme a los ojos.

-El… ¿Quién?-no estaba entendiendo nada- y ¿porque llevas toda la semana rara?

-A ver cariño, no te alteres, lo que pasa es que, tupadreestaaquí-lo último lo dijo tan deprisa que casi no la entendí. Pero en cuanto lo entendí me quede en shock. Mi padre… ¿aquí? No es posible pero si se fue, ¿por que habrá vuelto? En cuanto lo vea lo mato por hacerle eso a mi madre. Creo que mi cara se empezaba a poner roja de la ira por la mirada de terror que tenían en la cara.

-Y bueno antes nos reímos por que estoy intentando vengarme de el y por eso Jake me tenía cogida de la cintura. Y como fue divertido verle la cara-me dijo con la mirada gacha, esto no me lo esperaba mi madre, la que siempre dice que todo hay que hablarlo, la antiviolencia, queriendo venganza. Un momento la pregunta importante…

-¿Quién es?-le pregunté con voz estrangulada por la ira.

-…-mi madre no contestó.

-Mama…-le dije con voz amenazante.

-Edward Cullen-me dijo sin mirarme a la cara. No puede ser…

-¡¿QUE?!-no me lo puedo creer, es que… no es posible… el no… así que por eso me miraba tanto. Será hijo de su… madre- ¡No es posible ¿por que no me lo dijiste?!-me fui de allí a mi cuarto.

-Katie, por favor…-oí a mi madre llamarme desde abajo por yo no bajé. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que me había dicho. Él, mi padre, es que aún sigo sin creérmelo y lo que si no me puedo creer es que mi madre no me lo dijera hasta hoy.

BellaPOV

-Katie, por favor…-la llamé, pero ni siquiera se giró. Savia que era mala idea contárselo así de golpe, pero es que tampoco se lo podría estar ocultando algún se enteraría y eso sería peor.

-Bella, déjala tiene mucho en lo que pensar es mejor que ahora este sola-me consoló hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sollozando. Jake estuvo abrazándome hasta que me calmé.- ¿Ya estas mejor?-asentí.

-Es que Jake no se que hacer, el ha vuelto; Katie se ha enfadado; y yo estoy desesperada, no se que hacer o que va a hacer el después de saber de su paternidad.

-Bella… lo que tienes que hacer es lo que creas que es correcto…-le interrumpí.

-Y que pasa si no se que es lo correcto, la cabeza me dice una cosa pero el corazón me dice otra…-no me dejo terminar.

-¿Aún lo amas?-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo… no lo se. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya no se ni lo que siento-le dije con la cara entre las manos.

-Bella no pasa nada deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar, si aún no sabes si lo amas pues…averígualo y si no… no pasa nada-me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Esta bien, gracias-le abracé.

-De nada-se levantó-bueno ya me tengo que ir o Allison se preocupará.

-Esta bien, ya te he retenido suficiente-le di un beso en la mejilla y el otro a mi.

-Adiós Bella, y ya sabes para lo que necesites… llámame.

-Claro, adiós Jake-le acompañe hasta la puerta y vi como se subía a su coche y yo le despedía con la mano.

Volví a dentro necesitaba hablar con Katie pero mejor mañana. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Bueno ya estoy aquí otra vez, gracias por sus reviews en serio me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**wuo!!! kien kiere que la Bella se siga vengando?¿!!!**

**Vale la pregunta seria**

**-Que quereis que aga Bella?**

**A: Que siga con la venganza(muahahahaha)**

**B: Que Edward aga todo lo posible para conquistarla y se aga amigo de Katie y se lien ya directamente**

**Espero sus respuestas dewdewdewdew**

**Las quiero!!!!**

**Kisses XXX**

**Carol-Cullen **


	8. Secretos revelados

**OlasS de nuevo!!!!**

**Muchísimas gracias x los reviews en serio me emocionan muchísimo. Y pues eso las encuestas… pues a ganado la B!! ya se que algunas quieren venganza así que lo que voy a hacer es… sorpresa muahahaha. Soy mala xDD bueno solo una cosa más que añadir **

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer, solo Katie es de mi cabeza xDD.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

………………………………**..EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE…………………….**

**7.****Secretos revelados**

BellaPOV

_Volví a dentro__, necesitaba hablar con Katie pero mejor mañana. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? _

Fui a la puerta para abrir, y lo que vi me sorprendió.

-Emmet, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas…-no pude terminar por que me cogió en un abrazo de oso, y se puso a "llorar".-Emmet ¿estas bien?

-Bella-sollozo- te he -sollozo- echado de menos -en este momento yo también estaba "llorando", también le había echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti Emmet-levantó la cabeza y me miro a los ojos.

-En serio que me has echado de menos, por que según mis hermanos no los has recibido muy alegremente-intentó hacer una broma-es Emmet que me esperaba-le di un golpe en el brazo.-¡Auch! Y ahora que he dicho.

-Siempre sabes como estropear los momentos, anda pasa-con Emmet no estaba enfadada, se que él solo se deja influenciar por los demás-¿que te trae por aquí?

-Quería verte, ya te lo he dicho te echaba de menos-me dijo con sinceridad en los ojos pero también había algo más.

-Emmet… se que hay algo mas que quieres preguntar y te mueres de ganas…el miraba el suelo-suéltalo.

-Vale, esta bien, me conoces demasiado-sonreí, era tan Emmet eso lo había echado muchísimo de manos-quería hablarte de…uff es que es un poco incomodo.

-No pasa nada Emmet dímelo sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea-le cogí la mano para que cogiera un poco de confianza.

-Se que te va a molestar un poco lo que te voy a preguntar, pero necesito saberlo- ya me imagino que es lo que quiere preguntar-¿Quién es el padre de Katie? Te prometo que si no quieres no se lo diré a nadie y esconderé lo pensamientos de Edward-se apresuró a decir rápidamente.

-¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba preguntarme?-asintió y yo suspiré-¿en serio Emmet aún no os habéis dado cuenta?-negó con la cabeza-a veces pienso que soy un poco cortos.

-¡Oye! Eso no es verdad-me dijo como un niño pequeño.

-A ver Emmet, ¿quien es la única persona aparte de mi que se parece a Katie?-estubo pensativo un rato-a veces me preguntaba si era tonto de verdad.

-Pues no ahora no sabría que decirte, no se me ocurre nadie.

-A ver Emmet, ¿Hace cuanto os fuisteis?

-15 años-dijo con cautela.

-Ok, ¿cuantos años tienes Katie?

-15-jadeó-¡no puede ser! ¿Es broma no?

-Obvio… ¡que no!, Emmet en serio tan poco se nota que te haya costado tanto, pero si aparte de los ojos y el pelo son iguales.

-Pues ahora que lo dices… es verdad, pero tampoco se nota tanto, ninguno nos habíamos dado cuenta.

-Emmet, podrías mantener tu promesa de no decírselo a nadie-iba a hablar pero lo interrumpí, sabía lo que me iba a decir-por favor-le puse ojitos de perro abandonado debajo de la lluvia.

-Esta bien, pero se lo tendrás que decir-asentí-a y otra pregunta, ¿Y eso de que Victoria y tu sois amigas?

-Bueno pues, cuando os fuisteis, unos días después me enteré que estaba embarazada. Y eso era raro por que llevaba embarazada 6 días y ya se me notaba el estómago… y eso no es normal. A las 2 semanas parecía que estaba de 5 meses y empezaba a debilitarme, no podía comer por que lo vomitaba todo. Mi piel estaba de un blanco translucido, y me estaba muriendo. Un día fui al bosque y allí estaba Victoria, en mi estado no se atrevió a hacerme nada. Nos pasamos mucho tiempo pensando en una manera de que aguantara hasta el parto, hasta que llegamos a una conclusión…

-¿Qué conclusión?-me preguntó Emmet, que estaba entre horrorizado y ansioso.

-La de que si el bebé era medio vampiro, lo que necesitaba era…sangre. Así que Victoria cada cierto tiempo me traía una botellita o un baso lleno de sangre-no fue agradable-. Después de eso recuperé el color, las ganas de comer y me encontraba mejor. Cuando ya llevaba un mes de embarazo, mi estomago tenía el tamaño de una embarazada de 9. Y así un día se me rompió la fuente**(N/a: o romper aguas y que se a puesto de parto, como prefieran llamarlo)**, el parto fue horrible, dar a luz a un hibrido no es algo agradable. Pero cuando tuve a mi niña en los brazos, ya me dio igual todo, el parto me había debilitado y sabía que no podría sobrevivir con "vida". Así que Vicky me trasformó, y me estuvo esperando con la niña hasta que terminó. Desde entonces solo hemos estado las tres. Por eso Vicky se hizo mi mejor amiga. No teníamos a nadie mas-ya se que tengo a Charlie, pero no es lo mismo. Y así hasta el día de hoy.

Emmet había estado todo el rato escuchando y quieto-cosa rara en él. Hasta que habló parecía que se había quedado en shock.

-Bella, Dios lo siento sabía que me tendría que haber quedado, lo siento-se puso a "llorar" y me abrazó.

-Emmet da igual lo hecho, hecho está-le dije en un susurro.

-No, no da igual Bella, te hicimos una cosa horrible, fíjate en lo que tuviste que pasar, y además de eso también estoy feliz…-me dijo con una sonrisita.

-¿Porqué?-le pregunté con curiosidad-.

-Por que… ¡SOY TÍOOO!-me dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

-Ya Emmet, ¿No crees que se preocuparán por ti si llegas tan tarde a casa?

-Bella, ya soy lo bastante mayorcito como para que se preocupen de lo que ago o dejo de hacer… Además les dije que me iba a cazar. Ya de paso iré a… ¿Te vienes a cazar conmigo _mademoiselle_?

-Pues claro, pero no tardemos mucho, no me gusta dejar a Katie-asintió.

-Pero antes me gustaría hacer una pregunta.

-Adelante.

-Cuando estabas con Jacob en el instituto, ¿Lo de que te tuviera abrazada de la cintura era para darle celos a Edward, no?-asentí-pues te diré que funcionó, cuando llegamos a casa estaba bastante enfadado y celoso, por poco no se pelea con Jasper-y los dos nos pusimos a reír malévolamente.

-¿Me tendrás informada de todo no?

-Pues claro que si, hermanita-le sonreí.

Y nos fuimos al bosque…Esto iba a ser divertido.

EdwardPOV__

Y aquí estaba yo, en mi cuarto tirado en la cama escuchando música y pensando en _ella_-como era mi costumbre-. Después de ver a Bella con el chucho al volver a casa…

**Flaixback**

Aparqué el coche en el garaje, y todos bajaron del coche. En cuanto entramos…

-A ver Edward, ¿pero a ti que te pasa? Desde que hemos vuelto a casa tienes una mezcla de emociones que no me hace ni pizca de gracia. Celos, enfado, rabia y alegría. ¿Y eso se debe a…?-movió la mano para que lo dijera el por que.

-Por que, ¿quieres saber por que, no?-asintió, y los demás se me quedaron mirando-pues por que en la entrada del instituto, estaban ¿adivinan quien?, Bella y Jacob, y él la tenía cogida de la cintura-todos me miraron con los ojos como platos, menos Emmet-que estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa que no me gustaba ni pizca.

Y después de eso me fui para mi cuarto. Y así he estado toda la tarde, ya se que debería estar pensando en como arreglarlo con Bella pero es que no se ocurre nada esta demasiado enfada conmigo aunque no la culpo.

**Fin del Flaixback**

Madre mía, como se me pudo ocurrir, no ni siquiera pensar en irme. Soy un imbécil. Abajo se oyó el ruido de la puerta y según los pensamientos de la casa, era Emmet. No se a donde se iría a estas horas pero tampoco le di importancia. Me pasé toda la noche tirado en mi cama, estaba a punto de amanecer y Emmet aún no había vuelto-eso es raro, siempre está pegado a Rosalie-.

Al cabo del rato, como todas las mañanas, Alice vino a decirme que ya nos teníamos que ir.

-Alice-la llamé.

-¿Si?-me preguntó desde la puerta.

-¿No deberíamos esperar a Emmet?-le pregunté, es que me parecía raro que Emmet no viniera o que ni siquiera le esperaran para irnos.

-El… ya vendrá, por eso no te preocupes-tenía la mente bloqueada. Me estaba ocultando algo-evidentemente-pero ya averiguaría el que.

Todos nos subimos a mi precioso Volvo. El viaje fue tranquilo, Alice iba abrazada de Jasper, i Rosalie iba en el asiento del co-piloto. Cuando llegamos al instituto bajamos del coche. Cuando nos giramos vimos a Emmet, nada mas ni nada menos que bajando del coche de Bella. Yo estaba en shock, así que era eso lo que estuvo haciendo anoche. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella-mientras ella sonreía-tranquilo Edward, tranquilo. Le dio un abrazo a Katie y se vino en nuestra dirección.

-Adiós Bella, adiós Katie nos vemos.

-Adiós Emmet-le dijeron al unísono. Emmet venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por que… ¡¿por que Emmet se llevaba tan bien con ellas?! No lo entiendo, bueno ya hablaría con él mas tarde. Bella se subió a su coche y se fue a trabajar… supongo.

EmmetPOV

Después de hablar con Bella, me sentía culpable-muy culpable, la verdad-no por que dejé que Edward tomara esa decisión aunque también yo me podría haber quedado. Bueno eso ahora ya no importa. Ahora estaba con Bella cazando en el bosque, era muy buena. Me fijé que tiene predilección por los osos mas grandes… uyy a Edward le gustará saberlo.

Estuvimos hablando de tonterías todo el rato pero también me contó cosas de Katie, era una niña estudiosa, pero que también le gusta meterse en líos. Vamos una adolescente normal bueno casi. Me contó que Katie tiene una especie de poder. Al igual que Bella, nadie le puede hacer nada mentalmente hablando, y también puede saber mas o menos lo que alguien piensa-_no se de donde los habrá heredado, _pensé sarcásticamente.

Bueno cuando ya estuvimos saciados, volvimos a su casa. Entonces nos dimos cuenta que ya era hora de ir al instituto. Menos mal que anoche me cambié de ropa, que si no Alice me mataría. Bella fue a despertar a Katie-¡Bien! tenía ganas de conocerla- , y cuando bajó me dijo que había que darle tiempo para que se despertara.

Cuando bajó y me vio se quedó para en mitad de la escalera.

-¿Mama, que hace el aquí?-preguntó sorprendida. Y con razón que hace un hhombre en tu casa a estas horas de la mañana…

-Katie cariño, el es tu tío Emmet, Emmet ella es tu sobrina Katie-me levanté y le di mi famoso abrazo de oso.

-¡Que ganas tenía de conocerte! Seguro que nos llevaremos genial-ella me miraba como si estuviera loco-aunque no le falta razón-

-Katie, aunque con su tamaño de un poco de miedo, tiene la personalidad de un niño pequeñito-si hubiera podido me habría sonrojado.

-A, bueno encantado, mejor voy a desayunar o si no llegaré tarde.

-Ok-le dijo Bella-¿Quieres que te lleve a ti también al instituto?-me preguntó.

-Claro, si no es molestia-

-Ya Emmet, bueno voy a cambiarme de ropa, ahora bajo.

Bella subió las escaleras y yo fui a la cocina, ahí estaba Katie con su vol de cereales-si que se parece a su madre-

-Hola Katie

-Hola Emmet, oye una cosa…cuando estemos así por casa ¿te puedo llamar tío Emmett?

-Pues claro y además me haría mucha ilusión-le dije con una de esas sonrisas con las que se me marcan lo hoyuelos.

-Bueno chicos vamonos o llegaremos tarde, yo al trabajo y vosotros al instituto.

Y nos subimos a su coche, menos mal que ya no tiene la camioneta o si no nos tirábamos aquí hasta mañana.

Cuando llegamos al instituto me despedí de las chicas, y me fui con la familia, no se por que todos me miraban mal. Bueno ya hablaríamos luego.

Y cada uno se fue a su clase. Iba a ayudar a mi hermanita y a mi sobrina, eso lo tenía muy claro. Y me da igual que Edward sea mi hermano, lo que le izo esta muy feo, creo que deverían estar juntos pero Edward necesita aprender la lección.

………………………………**..EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………**

**Bueno chicas que tal?**

**Mal, bien, os a gustado , o no? solo teneis que dejar un review plissss**

**Bueno muchas gracias ****emos llegado a los 48!!!!**

**Bueno a ver si conseguimos mas y que tal?**

**ahora ya sabemos por que Vicky i Bella son tan amigas y todo lo demás!!**

**Y Emmet se a sumado al grupo!!!!!**

**Sobre la encuesta pues a habido un empate asi que….Bueno ya se verá.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capi**

**Muchos besos a todas y dejad un coment que son menos de dos minutos.**

**Carol-Cullen**


	9. Pillados

**Olas chicas me alegro que os guste la historia y muchas gracias x sus reviews cuando los leo me emociono mucho-va enserio-. jeje XD**

**bueno ya nos leemos mas abajo pero antes.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mia.**

………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE………………………………………………………………..**

EdwardPOV

Después de la sorpresa de esta mañana no pasó nada interesante, como siempre los pensamientos obscenos de las adolescentes. Aún seguía pensando en por que a la hora del almuerzo Emmet estaba tan pensativo, es que a ver, es Emmet… ¡nunca está pensativo!

Y lo peor de todo es que tenía la mente bloqueada… era tan frustrante, después tendría una charla con el. Empecé a mirarlo mal pero el parecía no notarlo pero lo mas raro es que al cabo del rato empezó a sonreír como un estúpido. En ese momento Rosalie estaba bastante enfadada, es bastante obvio el por que pero Emmet seguía en su mundo sin hacerle ni pizca de caso a su esposa y claro ahora ella piensa; estará con otra; por que sonríe así; y ese tipo de cosas.

Por fin mi hermano salió de su ensoñación gracias a una patada que muy disimuladamente le mando Alice por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Emmet, se puede saber que te pasa? Estas mucho mas distraído de lo normal-le dijo Alice, por lo visto tenía bastantes ganas de saber que era lo que tanto entretenía a Emmet.

-No es nada-dijo simplemente, aunque seguía teniendo esa sonrisa en la cara.

-Nada Emmet, nada… pues fíjate que no me la creo te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo nos escondes y me estoy comenzando a hartar-y ahí tenemos a la celosa Rosalie, si no le cuentas algo ya se enfada, quiero mucho a mi hermana pero a veces se pone de un insoportable…

-A ver Rosalie no te lo puedo contar es un secreto-Rosalie lo miro severamente-en serio Rosalie prometí no contarlo.

-Emmet, tu nunca has habido guardar un secreto y ahora que se supone que es algo importante ¿no nos lo vas a contar?

-Exacto-dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Vale que no soy cotilla pero estaba empezando a desesperarme, ahora quería saber que era lo que escondía- Algún día lo sabréis y encima si os ponéis a pensar lo averiguareis pero lo que pasa es que sois un poco cortos… ¡Auch!-Rosalie le dio una colleja-¿Por que me das Rose?

-¿Como que por que?, te has puesto a insul…

-Rose cariño, no os estaba insultando-lo miramos escépticamente- bueno vale tal vez un poquito… pero es que es verdad es demasiado evidente, aún me sorprende que lo sepáis.

Y Emmet no volvió a decir nada al respecto, todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases. A la hora de la salida, volví a quedarme embobado mirando a Bella, estaba preciosa. Llevaba una camiseta de manga larga azul-ese color que le queda tan bien- , unos jeans pegados al cuerpo-que le quedaban de muerte-y unos tacones negros altos. Mas de uno se la quedó mirando, no me hacia ni pizca de gracia que la miraran así. Y en cuanto Katie llegó se metieron en el coche.

Cuando llegamos a casa, nos fuimos a cazar Alice, Rosalie, Jasper Y yo. Aparte de cazar también teníamos que hablar.

-A ver chicos Emmet está mas raro de lo normal y el secreto que guarda… me tiene preocupada-dijo Rosalie.

-Tienes razón, teneos que hacer algo pero que él no se entere… ya se podríamos atarle y meterlo en el sótano y luego torturarle…-la interrumpí, ¡es que estaba loca!

-Alice estas loca, como vamos a amarrar a Emmet, el podría con todos nosotros y además no creo que así vaya a decirnos nada lleva todo el día con la mente bloqueada así que tiene que ser algo serio por que no ha bajado la guardia en ningún momento.

-Eso si que es raro… la emociones de Emmet estaban todas revueltas; incredulidad; alegría; orgullo; de todo. M e ha parecido muy raro y además ha estado todo el día como distraído-dijo Jasper.

-Bueno… ¿podríamos espiarle sin que se de cuenta? Podría funcionar, un día que se vaya solo podríamos seguirle a ver que hace.-todos asintieron.

Vale ahora empezaría el plan espiar a Emmet.

BellaPOV

Después de que dejara a Emmet y Katie en el instituto me fui a trabajar. En la tienda había bastante gente y Vicky estaba en el mostrador.

-Hola Bella, que bueno que vienes aquí yo sola no puedo con todo.

-Hola Vicky, no te preocupes yo me quedo en la caja y tu vete al almacén-le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para que se fuera sin sentirse mal, se que para Vicky es difícil aún no se acostumbra mucho al olor de la sangra humana, pero lo entiendo también he pasado por ello.

Cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie y ya era hora de cerrar por fin pude hablar con ella.

-Vicky, Emmet y yo hemos hecho las paces y se ha hecho amigo de Katie-le dije esperando su reacción, se que a ella especialmente la familia de Edward no le caía especialmente bien.

-Bueno ¿y que te ha dicho?

-Bueno… quiere ayudarme a darle una lección a Edward aun que sea su hermano-le dije con mas confianza al ver que no se enfadaba conmigo.

-Eso esta bien otro mas al club-me dijo mientras recogía unas cosas del almacén y luego salía para cerrar.

-Si… aunque me sienta mal-admití.

-¿Por qué? No tendrías que tenerle pena a un hombre que te hace eso-me dijo seria.

-Ya lo se, pero aún así yo lo sigo amando…

-Ya lo se pero lo primero es lo primero- se que tiene razón, por que imagina que ahora lo perdono sin más, podría volverse a ir y, si eso volviese a ocurrir la próxima vez que lo viera por mucho que este enamorada de él lo acabaría matando.

Cuando ya cerramos la tienda fui a buscar a Katie, cuando estaba esperando a saliera vi que había bastantes chicos con las hormonas un poco disparadas. Que asco, ¿que se pensaban? que no me daba cuenta, pues si que me daba cuenta y me hacía sentir muy incomoda.

Cuando llegamos a casa Katie se fue a hacer sus deberes por que después nos iríamos de compras- ya lo se… quien iba a decir que yo, Bella Swan le acabarían gustando las compras-una hora después ya estábamos en el coche cantando a todo pulmón la canción que ponían el la radio. Que era la de Just Dance de la Lady Gaga.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial de Port Angeles, estuvimos en todas y cada una de las tiendas. Me lo pasé muy bien, ya se tener el aspecto de una chica de 19 años tiene sus ventajas.

Cuando fuimos al coche metimos las bolsas en el maletero pero como cabían todas algunas las metimos en la parte trasera del coche.

Al llegar a casa metimos las bolsas en casa, Katie me dio las buenas noches al igual que su abuelo y mientras ellos dormían yo guardaba la ropa-y zapatos, complementos y demás-que habíamos comprado.

Menos mal ya era fin de semana y no tendría que ir a trabajar, Emmet me había dicho que vendría hoy para conocer más Katie y hablar conmigo por lo del plan. Así que le dije a Katie que no hiciera planes para hoy. Bueno a ver que es lo que nos espera hoy por que viniendo de Emmet me puedo esperar cualquier cosa…

EmmetPOV

Uff hoy en la hora del almuerzo casi me pillan, ¿¡Es que soy tan obvio!? Y que han querido decir con que nunca estoy pensativo… ¡ni que fuera tonto! Bueno mejor dejémoslo… hoy se han ido todos menos Esme y Carlisle de caza… que raro seguro que quieren averiguar mi secreto pero no lo conseguirán muahahahaha-a no ser que Bella quiera, cosa que dudo…

Bueno hoy había quedado con Bella para hablar lo del plan y conocer a mi sobrina-uyy que bien que suena eso… TIO EMMET-. A saber que me había metido con Edward todos estos años por ser virgen y ahora resulta que no lo es…que mal.

Estuve una hora ayudando a Esme con la casa…por que no sabia que hacer hasta que fuera la hora.

-Emmet, estas muy raro ¿te pasa algo?-me preguntó Esme tan maternal cono siempre.

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que tengo un secreto que no puedo contar y mis hermanos quieren obligarme a contarlo pero no puedo… -le dije a Esme, estaba bastante frustrado, por que un secreto así te dan unas ganas tremendas de contarlo, pero… no se puede.

-Bueno pues… invéntatelo-me dijo Esme.

-¿Cómo que me lo invente?-le pregunté curioso.

-Si mira, cuando empiecen a presionarte otra vez, pues en vez de decirles el secreto de verdad pues les dices uno inventado.

-Gracias Esme, gracias… pero ¿que mentira les digo?

-A ver… No se ¿que se te ocurre a ti?... ¡Pero que no sea una chorrada de las tuyas!

-No se… i si mejor me lo callo i ya

-Si va a ser lo mejor por que tu mientes fatal…-la miré mal- ¿Qué? Vale que te quiera mucho pero es verdad, eres como Bella no sabes mentir.

Después de eso vi que ya era la hora así que me despedí de Esme y me fui para casa de Bella, justo cuando salía venían los demás, les dije adiós y me fui corriendo a casa de Bella.

Cuando llegué-seguramente Bella me había oído-me estaban las dos esperando en la puerta. Me acerqué a ellas y las abracé en un abrazo de oso al estilo Emmet.

-Hola chicas ¿que tal estáis?-les pregunté mientras entrábamos en la casa.

-Genial-me dijeron al unísono-si que se parecen bastante-.

-Bella…-le dije con un pucherito.

-¿Qué tienes Emmet?-me dijo con preocupación y curiosidad por lo que me pasaba.

-Es que mis hermanos me han visto raro últimamente y quieren que les cuente que me pasa, y no se puedo contar, tu ya sabes por que…

-Bueno Emmet, siempre has sabido disimular muy mal…

-¡Jolínes! Primero Esme y luego tu pero es que ¿soy tan malo para mentir?

Rápidamente Bella contesto-Si-le hice un puchero, mientras me sobresalía el labio inferior.-Venga no te pongas así, a mi me decían lo mismo antes ¿recuerdas?, siempre me decíais lo mal que mentía, ahora ya sabes lo que se siente.

-Ya… bueno entonces ¿que vamos a hacer?

-¿Habéis oído eso?-agudice el oído pero no oí nada.

-No, ¿Qué has oído?-le preguntó Bella.

-No se pero venía del bosque de detrás de la casa.

Como dos balas Bella y yo salimos al patio, no vimos a nadie.

-Katie cielo, ¿estas segura de haber oído algo?

-Te juro que si, fue como de una rama romperse.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-nadie contestó-Edward, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper haced el favor de bajar del árbol…

Y de uno de los árboles del patio aparecieron mis hermanos, primero bajó Jasper, después Alice, Rosalie y por último Edward.

-¿Os parece bonito espiar a las personas?-Bella parecía bastante molesta, pero yo me di cuenta que se estaba aguantando la risa, los había pillado con las manos en la masa…

-No…-murmuraron todos.

-¿Entonces…-dijo Bella para que les explicara.

-Bueno Bella es que queríamos saber que era lo que escondía Emmet, y como no nos lo quería decir…-dijo Alice avergonzada-seguro no se esperaba que la fueran a pillar.

-Y no creéis que si no os lo quería decir sería por algo-me da a mí que cuando entrara a la casa le daría un ataque de risa… Por que ahora mismo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por parecer enfadada.

-Si…-susurraron a la vez.

-Bueno vamos… adiós-y se fueron.

En ese momento me di cuenta que Katie también se estaba aguantando la risa i seguramente yo también acabaría explotando. Entramos dentro, nos sentamos en el sofá, estuvimos callados unos instantes hasta que los tres empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas, si fuéramos humanos nos habríamos ahogado.

-Habéis… visto…sus…caras-decía Bella entre risas, no se como podía hablar con la risa que le estaba entrando.

-Si… fue una… pasada-decía Katie, yo es que no podía ni hablar.

Quince minutos después, cuando ya se nos pasó la risa, empezamos a trazar el plan. Vale, lo que yo tenía que hacer era darle celos a Edward diciéndole cosas de Bella. Como; que bien esta con Jacob-que también forma parte del plan-o cosas así. Y después de hacer que Edward se enfade ir dándole pistas sobre el padre de Katie-aún me sigue sorprendiendo que no lo hayan adivinado-, también en el instituto tengo que hablar con Katie e ir con ella… cosas así e ir hablando de Bella y ella para que escuchen y eso.

-¿Y cuando empezamos el plan?-preguntó Katie ansiosa.

-Mañana-dijimos Bella y yo a la vez- muahahaha- somos malvados.

…………………………………………………**..EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………………….**

**OlasS chicas!!!!!!!**

**gracias por sus reviews, emos llegado a los 60!!! por fi si no es mucho pedir podemos llegar a los 70 o los 65 al menos por fisss**

**bueno sus reviews me emocionan un monton y me alegro que os gustara lo de Emmet ahora va a empezar el plan muahahahahahaha**

**soy malvada me lo han dicho muchas veces…¬¬'**

**Sobre una pregunta que dejaron en un review:**

--si pasaron 15 a;os las personas del pueblo no los reconocerian?

**Bueno la verdad no habia pensado en eso, però yo creo que como han pasado muchos años los profes ya se habran juvilado y la gente del pueblo se habra ido aunque no creo que los vean por que van de;el insti a su casa;de su casa a casa de bellay de ai a cazar etc,etc,etc... ya se es una escusa pobre però....¬¬'**

**bueno el capi de ayer era un regalo por que era fiesta y el de hoy es por que es sabado así que este capi lo he tenido que hacer a toda pastilla y aun asi tengo que subir el 2º capi de mi otra historia… así que os kiero mucho a todas nos leemos en el prox. cap la semana que viene dwdwdwdw**

**besos**

**Carol-Cullen**


	10. Abandonados, dejados…¿Dónde? en el bosqu

**OlaSs chicas!!!!!!! las quiero un monton a todas y muchisimas gracias x sus reviews y lo que me agregan a favoritos es que casi no me lo creo…**

**Emos pasado y con diferencia los 65 ¬¬… y los 70… jeje estoy super emocionada cada vez que los leo me animan a escribir.**

**Bueno a lo que vamos**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

**nos leemos abajo**

……………………………………………………**..EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE………………………………………………………..**

9. Abandonados, dejados…¿Dónde? en el bosque!!

EdwardPOV

DIOS… cuando Bella nos pilló… fue lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en la vida-o no-vida-… Ahora mis hermanos y yo estamos en el salón de nuestra casa, sentados, callados y seguro que si pudiéramos estaríamos sonrojados de la vergüenza. Emmet aún no había vuelto de casa de Bella, eso era raro, nunca se separa mucho tiempo de Rosalie y sobretodo el no puede vivir mucho tiempo sin… _eso,_ ya me entendéis. La mente de mis hermanos era un caos. Todos estaban en lo acontecido hace unas horas, estaban tan avergonzados como yo, que te pillen espiando a alguien y además con tanta facilidad contando con que somos vampiros es bastante humillante, a y aún no he comentado lo peor… que nos pilló Katie…

Al cabo de tres horas más regresó Emmet, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Esto no pinta bien…

-¿Qué chicos, os habéis cansado de espiar a la gente? –Nos dijo con voz burlona-¿o ya os habéis aburrido?

Todos le enviamos una mirada asesina, ya estábamos lo suficiente avergonzados como para que nos avergonzara todavía más. El solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de Rosalie.

-Bueno…-Emmet no se si quería volver a burlarse de nosotros o cortar la tensión que se notaba en el ambiente-¿Por qué tan callados? ¿Les pasó algo?-dijo con falsa inocencia, respondiendo a mi pregunta anterior, si, quería burlarse de nosotros.

-¡Calla Emmet! ya estamos lo suficiente avergonzados como para que vengas a burlarte-le dijo bastante enfadada Rosalie.

-¿Pero estáis avergonzados por que os avergonzáis de haberlo hecho o por que os ha pillado una niña de 15 años?

-¡Ay Emmet cállate ya!-dijo Alice muy enfadada, pero Emmet la miró con las cejas alzadas para que le contestara mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas aguantarse la risa-¡Vale por las dos cosas! ¡¿Y que, si una niña de 15 años nos a pilla… un momento como que una niña de 15 años a podido escucharnos? Una niña normal no nos habría oído.

Es verdad una niña normal no nos podría haber escuchado… Todos nos giramos a ver a Emmet, pero él ya había salido corriendo por la puerta de entrada de la casa. Todos como auto reflejo corrimos a por él, esto estaba muy raro…

EmmetPOV

¡Mierda! Ahora si que tenía que correr, no queríamos que lo supieran tan pronto. Si ellos llegaran a saber que Katie es medio vampiro todo el plan se iría al traste. Así que corrí, corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho hasta casa de Bella. Cuando llegué entré y cerré con el pestillo. Oí unas cuantas maldiciones por que no podían entrar. Bella estaba en el umbral de la puerta que daba al comedor mirándome con una ceja alzada.

Me puse un dedo en los labios para que no hablase-tipo como los carteles que hay en los hospitales con una enfermera, me era muy graciosa la cara de la enfermera, parece que esta estreñida-y la medio empujé hacia el comedor.

Puse mis labios al lado de su oído por que así podría hablar muy flojito y no nos escucharían. Y le conté lo que había pasado. Luego ella acercó sus labios a mi oído y me dijo.

-Espera, sígueme la corriente en todo lo que te diga-yo asentí, luego empezó a hablar excesivamente alto-Bueno Emmet, ¿que te trae por aquí a estas horas?

-Nada es que mis hermanos han empezado a perseguirme sin motivo-le dije con voz aparentemente dolida.

-Ay Emmet, en serio, que malos que son. Primero nos espían y luego te atacan-me dijo con voz excesivamente dulce-no te preocupes te puedes quedar aquí un rato para que se te quite el susto.

-Gracias Bella tu si que me entiendes-y la abracé-creen que por que soy infantil soy tonto y se pueden meter conmigo.

-No pasa nada Emmet, y no eres tonto a mi me parece adorable-me dijo como si fuese mi mama.

De repente entró una muy celosa Rosalie y un muy celoso Edward. Bella y yo aún estábamos abrazados y ellos nos miraban con cara asesina. Bella se estaba apretando los labios para no reírse a carcajadas de ellos en su propia cara, pero la convulsiones que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo la delataban, y yo no era para menos… estaba igual que ella.

-Suéltala/o-dijeron Rosalie y Edward al unísono. Ahora si que no nos pudimos aguantar más. Nos estábamos riendo tanto que nos caímos al suelo, entonces entraron también Alice y Jasper en la habitación.

-¿Pero que les pasa?-dijo Jasper. Creo que nuestras emociones le estaban haciendo reírse, por que nuestra risa era bestial. Nos teníamos que tapar la boca para no despertar a Katie y a su padre. Al cabo del rato se nos pasó y conseguimos ponernos de pie. Todos nos miraban como si tuviéramos tres cabezas.

-¿A ver, se puede saber de que os reíais vosotros dos? Por que a mi no me hace ni puñetera de gracia-dijo como siempre muy directa-y fina- Rosalie.

-Cosas nuestras-dijo misteriosa Bella. Y yo como buen cómplice que soy asentí.

Rosalie y Edward compartieron una mirada muy rara y Edward asintió. Uyy esto me huele mal, y Bella también se dio cuenta. Así que nos pusimos de pie y corrimos al bosque mientras nos reíamos y cuando vimos que estaban lejos nos subimos de golpe en un árbol que tenía muchas hojas para poder ocultarnos y como no teníamos que respirar… no nos oirían.

Todos frenaron al ver que no estábamos.

-¿Dónde se han metido? No pueden correr tan rápido-dijo Edward, había puesto la voz frustrada jaja. No le gustaba nada que corrieras más que él.

-Pues no lo se, están cambiando de planes constantemente para que no los pueda ver- Alice estaba bastante enfadada y frustrada odia cuando le hacen eso. Así que nuestro plan iba a las mil maravillas.

Cuando comenzaron a correr otra vez y estábamos seguros que no nos oirían bajamos del árbol y volvimos a la casa. Dejé a Bella en su casa y yo me fui a la mía, ninguno había vuelto así que supongo que aún nos estarían buscando. Me reí en voz alta y me fui a mi cuarto a darme una ducha para quitarme el olor a hierba y después ponerme a escuchar música mientras espero a que regresen.

Cuando pasaron por lo menos 2 horas volvieron. Y creo que no estaban muy contentos así que decidí que mejor me quedaba en mi cuarto si salía mi no-vida corría peligro… No salí hasta que fue hora de volver al instituto.

BellaPOV

Después de haber vuelto a casa y de que Emmet volviera a su casa, hice algunas tareas de casa y como vi que aun quedaban 3 horas para despertar a Katie, me puse a leer un libro-_sueño contigo-_un libro al cual me enganché-y así estuve hasta la hora de despertar a Katie.

Subí las escaleras hasta su cuarto y me agaché al lado de la cama y le susurré:

-Katie-no contestó lo único que conseguí fue un sonido que no conseguí entender-Katie…venga levántate.

-¿Mmmm?-me dijo mientras se removía en la cama.

-Katie, cariño despierta mira esta aquí…-piensa, Bella, piensa…-¡Orlando Bloom!

-¿¡Que!? ¿Dónde est…?¡Mama! ¿¡Como se te ocurre despertarme así!?- y se fue directa al baño, no sin antes darme una mirada asesina-aunque nadie me negaría que fue divertido.

Se que no se ha enfadado en serio pero…puede que si… Me fui a hacer el desayuno, le haría su favorito para que me perdonase. Al cabo de 10 minutos bajo y se puso a desayunar sin dirigirme la palabra, puse mi cara en su hombro.

-Katie-me ignoró-Katie…venga por favor no te enfades conmigo es que no se me ocurría otra cosa para despertarte-la mire con los ojos del gatito de Shrek-por fa-ella suspiró.

-Mama pareces mi hermana pequeña en vez de mi madre… pero aun así te quiero… así que da igual se que es difícil despertarme-la abracé.

-Gracias, cielo, sabes lo mal que lo paso si te enfadas conmigo.

La dejé desayunar. Tengo que acordarme de que antes que entren a clases hablar con Emmet. Tengo que preguntarle a que hora llegaron anoche jeje.

Cuando Katie se acabó su desayuno y nos fuimos al coche, pusimos la radio y nos pusimos a cantar como locas, si alguien nos viera…

Cuando llegamos al instituto Katie bajó del coche y yo busqué a Emmet, hasta que lo divisé a unos 10m.

-¡Emmet!- cuando lo llamé vino en mi dirección bajo la vista de sus hermanos clavaba en su espalda… pobre Emmet en el marrón que lo estaba metiendo-.

-Hola Emmet ¿Qué tal?- en nada más verme me dio una sonrisa.

-Bien, pero vamos al grano, ¿a que hora volvieron todos anoche?-le dije ansiosa, se rió de mi.

-Llegaron como dos horas mas tarde-nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas, entonces Emmet se giró y miró a esa dirección con expresión divertida. Entonces supe a donde miraba allí estaba el grupo Cullen-Hale que nos miraban con una cara, _si las miradas matasen…_

Me despedí de Emmet, y le di un beso en la mejilla, y mientras se lo daba se oía un gruñido de fondo- ¿de quien será?, pensé sarcásticamente-, yo me reí y para divertirme un poco más le di otro y él sabiendo por que lo hacía también me dio otro.

Me subí a mi coche y me dirigí al trabajo. No hubo más cosas que contar… después de ir a trabajar Vicky y yo fuimos a buscar a Katie para una tarde de cine al centro comercial, cuando la fuimos a buscar todos los Cullen tenían la vista fija en Vicky y yo, vaya novedad cuando llegó Katie se fue a abrazar a mi amiga.

-Hola tía Vicky ¿que haces aquí?-Vicky y yo nos miramos y dijimos al unísono.

-¡TARDE DE CINEEE!!-en la cara de Katie apareció una enorme sonrisa-Siiiiii!!!-dijimos las tres, nos metimos en el coche pusimos la radio, bajamos el techo del coche y las tres, tipo Ángeles de Charlie nos pusimos las gafas de sol mientras yo arrancaba el coche. Parecíamos tres diosas en un coche al mas puro estilo divas, me encanta vi desde donde estaba a Edward babeando-literalmente- y todos lo notamos. Wow que bien se sentía eso y antes de irnos le dijimos adiós a Emmet y los demás lo miraban mal-pobrecito, me hacía sentir mal que se peleara un poquito con sus hermanos y… esposa-. Y nos fuimos.

Íbamos cantando como locas en el coche, cuando llegamos fuimos a las taquillas para sacar las entradas, primero nos costó decir pero al final nos fuimos a ver una película de vampiros para reírnos de lo falsos que eran. Cuando entramos nos sentamos en las filas de en medio y Katie iba con su bolsa de palomitas. Solo íbamos por la mitad de la película y ya encontré más de veinte fallos, ¿¡pero donde se ha visto a un vampiro volar!? Por fin cuando acabó la película nos estábamos riendo bastante, es que me parecía absurdo, como si nosotros no los fuéramos a atacar con un crucifijo o "agua bendita", bueno mejor dejo los comentarios por que si no me tiro hasta mañana.

Cuando llegamos a casa Katie estaba agotada así que se metió directamente en la cama, no sin antes darnos las buenas noches a mí y a Vicky, que más tarde se fue. Cuando de repente mi móvil sonó, una llamada…

En la pantallita ponía… Emmet

-Bella no sabes lo que acaba de pasar, no te lo vas a creer…

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE…………………………………………………….**

**Bueno este capi era un poco de relleno no hay mucho interesante XD**

**bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan**

**a seguir escribiendo cada vez **

**que los leo me emociono**

**-va en serio-**

**por fa dejad reviews es que así se si os gusta**

**-No me puedo creer que haya llegado a los 78! pos menos mas que os dije 70 os llego a decir **

**80 y wua!! pero eso no quiere**

**decir que no quiera reviews, por que a mi me encanta saber que os gusta- **

**o hay algo que deva mejorar o algo**

**todo lo que me decis me lo tomo muy en serio.**

**-A lo que iba ahora todas estaran pensando que puta no **

**nos puede dejar así!!!!!**

**y yo pues si es que si no no tiene suspense ahora os dejare con la duda**

**que será eso tan interesante…¬¬**

**jeje**

**POR FA lleguemos a los 90 al menos plisS**

**Bueno muchisimas gracias por sus R.R siempre os lo digo pero no me canso jeje**

**nos leemos en el prox capi dwdwdw**

**os kiero besos**

**Carol-Cullen**


	11. ¿¡Mike Newton?

**Olas ****chicas!!!!!! No me puedo creer hemos legado a los 100!!!! os adoro me encanta leer vuestro coments en serio!!**

**Bueno ahora sabremos que es tan interesante.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE………………………………………………………..**

_En la pantallita ponía… Emmet_

_-Bella no sabes lo que acaba de pasar, no te lo vas a creer…_

Pues mira estábamos…

10.¿¡Mike Newton!?

BellaPOV

…¿¡Sabes la chorrada que Edward acaba de soltar!?

**Flaixback EmmetPOV**** (N/A: se lo cuenta resumido por que si le tiene que ir contando cada detalle, pero a vosotras si os lo cuento con detalle así es más divertido)**

_Después de haber visto como Bella, Victoria y Katie se iban al más puro estilo Ángeles de Charlie y como Edward babeaba –que asco-, nos fuimos a casa. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en el salón y Edward seguía con cara de idiota. _

_-Edward…-le llamé con una sonrisa burlona._

_-…-no contestó, uyy hombre enamorado en las nubes…¬¬-así que retuve aire y lo solte de golpe gritando…_

_-¡¡Edward!!!_

_-¿¡Que quieres Emmet?, no seas pesado-me dijo enojado… vete tu a saber lo que estaría pensando._

_-Pues es que estabas en las nubes y como no bajabas-metafóricamente-le dije a Bella que llamar en otro momento…_

_-¿¡Que!?, ¿¡Bella ha llamado!? Y no me havisaste!!¿En serio que llamo?_

_-No-la cara de Edward era un poema, se que he sido cruel pero… es que es muy divertido seguro que cuando le cuente a Bella se reirá y mucho. En este momento él tenía un cara de enfado y enojo tremendo y seguro que estaría rojo de la ira si no fuera por que es vampiro. Así que en ese momento decidí salir volando hasta donde estaba Esme, por que seguro que después de eso me mata-definitivamente-._

_-¿Qué pasa Emmet?, tienes cara de asustado._

_-Es que Edward quiere matarme-le dije con miedo en la voz, vale que tuviera mas fuerza y eso pero es que Edward enfadado da mucho miedo…_

_-¿Emmet que has hecho?-me dijo Esme acusadoramente._

_-¿¡Pero por que siempre tengo que ser yo!?-le dije ofendido… aunque esta vez había sido yo…¬¬_

_-Pues por que has sido tu y lo que has hecho ha sido muy cruel-me dijo Edward que estaba en la puerta._

_-Emmet-me dijo Esme._

_-Esme,¿sabes lo que me izo?-Esme izo un movimiento con la cabeza para que continuara-Bueno pues, yo estaba tan tranquilo pensando hasta que Emmet me "despertó" a lo bestia gritando. La pregunté que quería y me dijo que Bella había llamado para hablar conmigo y yo le pregunte que por que no me había avisado y si Bella me había llamado de verdad y me dijo que no, Esme eso es muy cruel._

_-Tiene razón Emmet, eso que has hecho esta muy feo, pídele disculpas-me dijo severamente._

_-Lo siento- aunque no lo sentía en absoluto y Edward lo sabía perfectamente, lo estaba gritando en mi mente-Oye Edward ahora que hablamos de Bella,¿Nunca has pensado quien es el padre de Katie?-Edward se sorprendió con la pregunta, no se la esperaba._

_-Bueno pues… he tenido alguna suposición…-dijo con la cabeza gacha, y Esme me miraba con curiosidad por que yo estaba sonriendo…malignamente cabe añadir…_

_-¿y…-le incité a seguir._

_-MikeNewton-lo dijo tan deprisa que me costó entender pero cuando lo ice empecé a reírme tan fuerte que seguro que se me escuchaba por toda la península de Olimpic. Poero es que…¡Madre MIA! Mike Newton¿ como a podido pensar que es él? Es que cada vez creo que mi hermano es más tonto, es que a ver… si te fijas e igualita a él y que yo sepa a Mike Newton no se le perece en nada. Alomejor es que intenta auto convencerse de que no es de cualquiere o vete tu a saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de Edward.-¿¡Y TU DE QUE TE RIES!?_

_-A ver Edward ¿Cómo crees que Katie va a ser hija de Newton? si Bella no lo traga-le dije con una sonrisa burlona y la voz entrecortada por la risa que me había dado._

_-Pues no se… es el primero que se me ocurrió. Pero entonces ¿Quién es?-me miró a mi directamente, seguro que esta intentando averiguar que estoy pensando, pero ¿sabes que? _La tengo bloqueada_, canté en mi mente. _

_-Edward, esto te lo voy a decir muy en serio-le dije serio ya, es que me parece que le voy a tener que dar una ayudita, por que, anda… no haberse dado cuenta-piensa en Katie, no mal claro esta-_seria incesto_, pensé para mi.-y piensa como es y las rarezas que tiene, luego dímelo y hablamos._

_Después de eso me fui a mi cuarto a coger el móvil para hablar con Bella._

**Fin del Flaixback(Vuelve a ser BellaPOV)**

No me lo puedo creer, ahora estaba sentada en el sofá mientras escuchaba el relato de Emmet. Como es que Edward aún no se había dado cuenta… es que es muy obvio. Es que acaso cree que nada más que él se fuero me iría con otro; se creía que se fue y ala me tiro al primero que pasa; ¡pues no! Es que para ser un vampiro es bastante lento igual que los demás.

Creo que al final un día de estos pasaré a ver a Esme y a Carlisle para ver si ellos si lo notan aun que sea un poquito… uy que buena idea. Mañana podría preguntarle a Emmet cuando se van los cuatro de caza y así poder ver a Esme- que aunque no lo diga la hecho de manos-y a Carlisle-que desde que ya no voy al hospital no lo veo-.

Después de morirme-no literalmente- de risa con Emmet colgó y me fui a preparar el desayuno, quedaba poco para hacer de despertador "humano",entonces me cambié de ropa por que llevaba la de ayer. Me puse unos pantalones blancos ajustados-pitillo-, una camiseta azul con la parte del pecho muy ajustada y con escote -con eso Edward se moriría-y unos zapatos negros con taconazo. Cuando fui a despertar a Katie lo hice agitando su hombro pero como no se despertaba le hice cosquillas…

-¡MAMA!...-risa-¡PARA!...-cuando vi que ya estaba lo suficiente despierta paré y deje que se diera una ducha y se vistiera para ir al instituto. Cuando bajó para desayunar le conté que quería ver a Carlisle y Esme con ella…

-Sería interesante, ellos serían algo así como mis abuelos ¿no?-yo asentí, seguro que si Katie le dijera abuela y Esme fuera humana se desmayaría.

-Bueno veámonos que llegaremos tarde- y ahí va la frase de todas las mañanas.

Cuando llegamos al instituto me despedí de mi hija con un beso y pude observar con todos y especifico "TODOS" los humanos del genero masculino se me quedaban mirando-si exceptuamos a Emmet y Jasper claro está estaba al lado de Alice mirándome de arriba abajo-puse una sonrisa de suficiencia-y me dirigí hacia Emmet.

-Emmet podemos hablar de _eso…_-le dije especificando el ESO para que se quedaran todos con cara de _¿Qué?_. Emmet y yo nos fuimos cerca de mi coche por que me tenía que ir, pero como vi que sus hermanos todavía estaban allí les envié una mirada de "¿os largáis o que?" y se fueron con cara de desilusión.

-¿Qué querías Bella?-me preguntó con curiosidad.

-Emmet, tus hermanos, ¿cuando tiene previsto irse de caza?-le pregunte mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Bueno que yo sepa el viernes hasta el domingo ¿Por qué?

-Es que quería presentarle a Katie a Carlisle y Esme, seguro que a Esme le hace mucha ilusión. ¡Ah! Pero ni una palabra a nadie, quiero que sea sorpresa ¿ OK ?

-OK, me parece una idea genial Esme está deseando verte-nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y se fue mientras que yo me iba a trabajar por que llegaba tarde.

Hoy en la tienda me la pasé hablando con Vicky ya que, no había mucha gente en la tienda al ser jueves. Vicky me contó que había conocido a alguien y me alegré mucho por ella pensé que nunca superaría lo de James, aun que sigo pensando que no lo ha hecho pero... no puede estar toda la eternidad sola, tenemos _necesidades._ Si ya se que soy el peor ejemplo por que llevo sin esa necesidad 15 años pero… que se le va a hacer-ahora que lo pienso debería saciarla dentro de poco-.

Por la noche estuve hablando con Emmet como todos los días y confirmó que podía ir el viernes después de que Katie saliera del instituto.

_A la tarde siguiente…_

Fui a buscar a Katie, estaba bastante nerviosa hacía años que no veía a Esme y a Carlisle tampoco. Katie subió al coche y nos pusimos de camino a casa de los Cullen. Hacía años que no pasaba por aquí, el camino arbolado empezaba a acabarse y ya se veía una parte de la mansión Cullen. Aparqué donde solía aparcar mi camioneta cuando venía y bajamos del coche, Katie estaba bastante tranquila aun que en el fondo sabía que estaba nerviosa.

Llegamos a la puerta y llamamos al timbre, y nos abrió una muy sorprendida Esme. Se me quedó viendo y después me abrazó de esa manera maternal que tanto añoraba.

-Bella, mi pequeña Bella cuanto te he extrañado-y me abrazó más fuerte, si pudiéramos llorar estaríamos las dos llorando-¿Quién es esta hermosura?-preguntó refiriéndose a Katie-Se parece mucho a…-ahogó un grito y jadeó-¡DIOS SANTO!

-Es Katie…mi hija-le dije mientras abrazaba por el costado a Katie.

-Ella es hija de… ¿pero como es que aún no se ha dado cuenta? ¡Pero si es como Edward en chica y los ojos marrones!

-Ya Emmet y yo nos hacemos la misma pregunta-le dije riéndome pero ella aún estaba en shock.

-¿Emmet lo sabía?-asentí-Bueno pasad y me acabáis de explicar todo.

Le contamos todo, lo que había pasado desde que se fueron y lo del plan con Jacob, Emmet y Victoria, el por que no se lo habíamos dicho a los chicos-ella seguía sorprendida de que aún no se hubieran dado cuenta-y sobretodo a Edward-yo quería que lo supiera por él mismo que se diera cuenta el solo de lo que hizo…pero me da a mí que al final se lo voy a tener que decir-

-A ¿Por eso no se lo habéis dicho?-asentimos-Pero es que-risa-como es que EMMET se dio cuenta antes que ellos… es muy fuerte…

-Ya…-¬¬

-¿Y por que me lo habéis dicho a mí?-nos preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Pues por que sabía que te haría ilusión eso de ser abuela y por que quería ver si al menos tu te dabas cuenta y por lo que veo Carlisle también se dio cuenta.

-Ya… es que tantos años con Edward si veo una copia suya la reconozco en seguida aun que también se parezca mucho a ti-dijo Carlisle.

Nos despedimos de ellos y nos íbamos a casa por que se estaba haciendo tarde, menos mal que Alice no podía ver nada que estuviera cerca de Katie, que si no… Pero mejor nos íbamos por si acaso les daba por volver.

-Ah, y Esme…

-Si querida-me dijo con curiosidad.

-Mantened vuestra mantened bloqueada no quiero que se enteren aún-ellos asintieron y nos fuimos.

Al llegar a casa mandé a Katie a dormir después de que cenara algo y yo me pusiera a leer un libro, entonces pasó algo que yo nos me esperaba…

…………………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE…………………………………………………**

**¿Qué será lo que abra pasado?**

**Sabeía que puedo leer mentes por que ahora todas estais pensando**

**cosas malas de mí por aberos dejado así…**

**otra vez ¬¬''**

**Bueno voy a hacer una cosa nueva voy a contestar R.R **

**CaMiLiLiAnHaLe: **Bueno me encanta que te guste el fic espero que lo saigas leyendo.

**EdwardKaname****: **Siento aberte dejado así pero es que si no**,** nohay suspense jiji y lo que sabe Emmet lo acabas de saber anda que Edward llega a ser tonto…

**Priscila Cullen 1410****:** de nada y aki tienes la conti y además os la adelanté 3 días ehh!

**CULLENMX****:** No tranquila Emmet no abrió la boca eso te lo aseguro por que si no el fic sería muy corto, aun que eso estaría divertido-cara pensativa-XDD

**darthmocy****:** tu coment me izo mucha gracia por lo de entrar en fase jajaja tranquila lo de los acercamientos ya lo tengo pensado… pero es SORPRESA!

**Meeli****:** jeje Orlando Bloom fue el primer actor buenorro que se me ocurrió-abría puesto Robert Pattinson pero es que entonces sería muy raro, ya me entiendes…¬¬

**miadharu28****:** pues si tenias razón sería una situación difícil de creer es que anda que pensar que el padre es MIKE NEWTON por dios!

**Amira****:** ya actualiceee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jejeje

**Melanie Stryder****:** jaja estoy muy contenta de que te guste el fic y tu política tiene mucha razó pero es que últimamente e estado un poco enferma y los examenes y el insti, etc. ya me entiendes es un asco y intento hacerlos mas largos pero es que entonces no ai suspense . Aun que me gusta que seas sincera y me digas ok deww.

**Hadelqui****:** jaja no doi pistas por que soy mala muahahahahaha y cuando escribí el fic y me imaginé sus caras también me reí un rato xDD

**Carmen Cullen 116****:** Si ai que frustrarlo un rato a SUFRIIIIIIIR!!!!!!

**allexx_masen_cullen****: ** NOOOOOO a mi Emmet no le podemos arrancar la caza- escena dramática mientras me rio xDD

**mitzukii****:** ya lo continueee y emos pasado los 90!!!!!!!!!!

**vampiritaalicecullen21:** ya se que no se ace pero es que me divierto solo yo se lo que pasará muahahahahaha por que lo e vuelto a hacer!!!!!!

**Sakura Daidouji:** gracias a tu review de tus miles de CONTI e subido antes , me algra que te guste el fic espero que te siga gustando como a las demás por que si no moriré!!!!!!!!!!

**peritha12****:** ya actualizeeee!!!!!!

**Inne****:** no creo que mi fic sea de los mejores pero bueno…-colorada-jejeje me alegro que pienses así y gracias en serio.

**Natasha Granger****:** me alegra que la sigas leyendo y aquí tienes el capi!!!!

**kainu45****:** yo también me rio al imaginarme las caras me las imagino tipo caricatura jajajajaja

**claire masen cullen****:** sii el Emmet me encanta jeje

**LaxTuaxCantante-Malfoy****: **m'agrada que t'agradin les meves históries, mai m'había trobat amb una catala per el fanfiction y em fa il·lusió ¡!!!

En un review hem vas preguntar d'on era yo sóc de Sant Boi el Llobregat espero que en un altre comente m diguis d'on ets jeje adeú!!!!!!

**Itati****: **tranquila no e tardado tanto jeje

**Y ya muchas gracias por sus R.R a ver si llegamos a los 115 al menos ¡!!!!!  
**

**que mala que soy **

**Ahora estoy con un resfiao que tira pa atrás**

**con una tos que me da dolor de cabeza…**

**Bueno y que tal el capi? Algo que mejorar opiniones**

**insultos no eh! XD**

**Bueno que me merezco, tomates, rosas…?**

**Si alguien quiere intentar averiguar que es lo que le ha pasado a Bella o quiera darme**

**su opinión del capi solo tiene que darle a un botoncito de hay abajo**

**\/**

**Carol-Cullen**


	12. Reconciliación

**OlasS chicas ya estoy aki!! os gusto mi capi regalo del otro día ¿? jeje soy mala siempre os dejo con el suspense…**

**Bueno alguna me dijo k me mejorara del resfriao… poos sigo igual cada vez k toso en clase siempre hay ALGUIEN… cof*JUANMIcof***

**xDDque dice: que te vas a ahogar!!!!**

**y claro yo que ni siquiera puedo reirme sin toser en el intento-cara dramatica-**

**Bueno eso… mejor nos leemos abajo…**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

**¡AVISO!: en este capi hay lemon, si los ojos inocentes no quieren leerlo pues cuando vean que la cosa empieza a calentarse que paren xDD (así que lo pondre en RATED:M) A I EN LA PARTE QUE EMPIEZA EL LEMMON AVIASARE**

…**.................................................................EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB*COF*EBEBEBEBEBEBE…………………………………………………………**

10. Reconciliación

BellaPOV

_Al llegar a casa mandé a Katie a dormir después de que cenara algo y yo me pusiera a leer un libro, entonces pasó algo que yo nos me esperaba…_

Algo, no, mejor dicho alguien entró como un espectro en MI casa y juntó sus labios con los míos. No había que ser un genio para saber de quien eran, al principio no me moví por la sorpresa pero cuando fui que consciente de que Edward me estaba besando, espera, Edward ME ESTABA BESANDO, al principio pensé en apartarlo pero luego me dije, _Hace tiempo que querías esto y no me lo vas a negar_, después de esa reflexión decidí que seguiría el beso, y lo seguí con el mismo ímpetu con el que lo hacía él.

Cuando ya llevábamos en rato besándonos nos separamos, se que no necesitamos respirar pero… La verdad es que no quería pararlo, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sus besos, llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo esto, así que lo besé otra vez y el no se quejó. Entrelacé los brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me cogió de la cintura. Yo iba enredando y desenredando los dedos entre su pelo broncíneo y él subía y bajaba las manos por toda la extensión de mi espalda.

Ya nos llevábamos bastante tiempo besando y me fijé en sus ojos… ese color dorado que tanto adoraba, en los que podía ver… su alma aun que él dijera que no tenía. En sus ojos vi el sentimiento que jamás pensé volver a encontrar en ellos… amor, si, el mismo amor que veía 15 años antes.

-Bella… siento mucho lo que hic…-le tapé la boca con un dedo, mientras sonreía.

-No lo estropees ya me lo explicarás después-le dije antes de volver a besarlo. Ya me daba igual que me hubiera dejado, ya me había divertido suficiente. Solo quería estar con él, lo seguía amando y con todo mi corazón. Sus besos me hacían olvidarme de todo, no quería que acabara nunca y creo que él se sentía igual.

-Te amo…-susurró contra mis labios-te amo muchísimo.

-Yo también te amo-admití después de tanto tiempo, él me dio una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban y por que no decirlo… me ponían a cien. Pero con Katie y mi padre en la casa no creo que podamos hacer nada de lo que ahora mismo estoy pensando.

Después de esa confesión nos quedamos abrazados en el sofá durante no se cuanto tiempo, no se si pasaron minutos, horas… pero me daba igual.

EdwardPOV

Ahora mismo estaba en mi paraíso personal, Bella besándome, era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo.

-Te amo-le susurré mientras la besaba-te amo muchísimo.

-Yo también te amo-admitió, y ese momento le di la sonrisa que tanto sabía que le gustaba y fui el hombre más feliz del mundo. Nos quedamos por tiempo indefinido abrazados en el sofá, la verdad es que no quería moverme de ahí.

Esta tarde después de la discusión con Emmet estuve reflexionando lo que me dijo_, esto te lo voy a decir muy en serio_ _piensa en Katie, no mal claro esta y piensa como es y las rarezas que tiene, luego dímelo y hablamos._ Y después de eso fue cuando reaccioné, Katie tiene al cabello broncíneo-como el mío-y he de admitir que se perece un poco a mi, no se como no me había dado cuenta antes. También me había dado cuenta de que su oído era más agudo de lo normal-lo noté cuando nos pilló-y lo de que es blanca no cuenta por que Bella era igual.

Y entonces caí, se parece a mí tiene 15 años y justo antes de irme había hecho el amor con ella.

Katie era mi… hija. Tenía que serlo, por eso Emmet siempre mantenía su mente bloqueada y estaba tanto tiempo con ellas. Pero como es que Emmet se había enterado antes que yo, es que no lo entiendo como pude estar tan ciego. Es que ahora que me fijo es evidente…

-Bella…-tenía que preguntárselo, por que ella no sabe que yo lo se.

-¿Hummm?-me dijo con su cara enterrada en mi pecho. Se estaba muy a gusto.

-El padre de Katie…-entonces subió la mirada rápidamente, con ojos expectantes-… ¿soy yo?

Tardó varios minutos en contestar hasta que al final…

-Si…-murmuró.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-le pregunté esperando con ansias su repuesta.

-Pues por que-vaciló un poco, estaba entre decírmelo o no-quería que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo, pero ¿como no pudiste verlo si Esme lo vio a la primera? y…

-Un momento-la interrumpí-¿Esme también lo sabía?

-Si ayer la fuimos a visitar, y también quería hacerte enfadar un poquitín-levanté una ceja-bueno vale alomejor más de un poquitín-admitió.

-Yo sigo pensando que deberías de habérmelo dicho-le dije aun que me daba igual sabía que en el fondo me lo merecía por estúpido.

-Ya ahora el problema va a ser Katie-me dijo mordiéndose el labio-por cierto cuando hacía eso se ponía muy sexy…-.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté extrañado, ¿por que Katie iba a ser un problema?

-Pues muy simple… te odia-me dijo, la verdad eso me dolió que te digan que tu hija-uyy que bien que suena eso…al tema-te odia no te pone muy feliz que digamos…

-Ya… supongo que me lo merezco, una cosa que aún no te he preguntado-le dije con una sonrisa torcida, seguro que si fuera humana se habría sonrojado.

-¿El que?-me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Isabella Swan ¿quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunté rezando-aun que yo nunca rezaba-por que dijera que si.

-Ummm…espera que me lo pienso-me dijo mientras ponía su dedo en su barbilla, me estaba matando, QUERÍA TORTURARME. Lo que hizo me pilló desprevenido, me cogió la cara y me besó de una manera que debía ser ilegal-¿Tu que crees?-me dijo con la voz más sexy que había oído en mi vida-o no-vida-y me volvió a besar.

Esta vez profundizó el beso hasta que se juntaron nuestras lenguas. Ya se que aquí no haríamos nada, por que con Katie y su padre aquí… si escucharan ruidos raros bajarían y como que… sería bastante… embarazoso. Pero eso no me paró de pasar mi mano por debajo de su camisera hasta llegar a los aros de su sujetador, ella soltó un gemido, fue uno de los sonidos más hermosos que jamás escucharía. Ella de mientras enrollaba y desenrollaba los dedos en mi pelo y movía el muslo justo encima de donde ya sabéis. Me estaba poniendo a mil y no se si podría parar, tenía dos opciones.

1ª: Parábamos y ya seguiríamos en otro momento-cosa que no me parecía para nada atractiva.

2ª: Me la llevaba de aquí a cuestas hasta un lugar lo suficientemente alejado…

**(n/a: aki empieza el lemmon, fuera ojos inocentes)**

Creo que escogeré la segunda, así que la cogí en brazos y le llevé lejos de la casa-creo que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo-, aún no habíamos separado nuestros labios, mientras la besaba miraba donde estábamos, y cuando vi que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos paré y nos senté en la hierva, llevábamos 15 años sin el otro y ahora lo único que queríamos era saciar ese calor que nos consumía por dentro. Cuando estuvimos tumbados en la hierba, respirábamos superficialmente, y me pasé a besar su cuello mientras ella gemía- me encantaba oírlo-.

Ella bajó sus manos de mi pelo, pasando por mí cuello hasta mis hombros-se sentía genial… Siguió bajando hasta el borde de mi camisa y empezó a levantarla y yo no me quejé, hasta que me la quitó por completo. Luego yo empecé a bajar las manos por sus costados pasando por sus senos redondos y perfectos, por su vientre plano, hasta el borde de su camisa, y se la quité.

¡Dios! estaba más hermosa que nunca, era una diosa. Empecé a hacer un río de besos desde su cuello hasta su clavícula y desde allí seguí descendiendo, su ombligo, la parte alta de su pantalón.

Ella se retorcía bajo mis caricias y eso a mi me encantaba. Ella reseguía las líneas de mi torso y me hacía estremecer de placer. Volví a subir y me paré en su sostén-que aquí sobraba-y se lo quité. Empecé a lamer y succionar sus pezones erectos, ella gemía con cada lametazo. Seguí un rato más con sus pezones hasta que creí suficiente y subí hasta sus labios, quería hacerla disfrutar como nunca-aun que solo lo hayamos hecho una vez-. La besé con pasión y amor en los labios mientras mi mano bajaba por su costado hasta su pantalón, le desabroché el botón y empecé a bajárselos hasta que ella solita se los quitó a patadas. Entonces ella quiso tomar iniciativa y me giró quedando ella encima. Empezó a besarme el cuello mientras gemía y ella se restregaba contra mí, era una sensación… no se puede ni describir con palabras. Ella fue bajando sus manos por todo mi vientre hasta llegar al pantalón, lo desabrochó y mientras ella me daba besos por el pecho yo me quitaba el pantalón a patadas.

Solo nos quedaba una prenda a cada uno que nos separase y empezaba a odiarlos quería a Bella ya-ya se que suena pervertido pero...Entonces la cogí de la cintura y la puse debajo y empecé a besarla más despacio cuando le estaba bajando la ropa interior y ella no se quedó atrás por que no se en que momento me había quitado los boxers. Me puse entra sus piernas justo en su entrada, mi erección era más que evidente, estaba tan desesperado que hasta dolía.

La besé con más pasión y empecé a penetrarla se sentía genial, aun que ella creo que estaba tan desesperada como yo así que con un movimiento de cadera me hizo penetrarla de golpe, gemimos al unísono. Parecía que estábamos sincronizados, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, el calor del orgasmo me estaba empezando a llegar pero no quería venirme antes que ella…

-Bella…-gemí-voy a irme.

-Edward…-gemía ella-Edward…-no podía aguantar más iba a irme i nadie podría evitarlo así que intenté aguantarme un poco e ir más deprisa para que ella se viniera conmigo.

Al final los dos nos venimos juntos mientras gritábamos el nombre del otro. Fue el orgasmo más intenso que he tenido nunca. Los dos teníamos la respiración entrecortada-aun que no necesitáramos respirar- Estuvimos abrazados hasta que recuperábamos el aliento.

**(N/a: Fin del lemmon, ya podeis mirar)**

-Te amo…-susurré mientras la sostenía en brazos.

-Yo también te amo…-también susurró mientras me abrazaba más fuerte, después de estar así un rato nos vestimos y fui a dejarla en su casa. Nos dimos un beso de despedida y me fui a mi casa, ahora era momento de explicárselo a los demás… los detalles no claro está.

………………………………………………………………**........EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE…………………………………………………………………….**

**¿Qué tal?**

**nunca en mi vida habia escrito un lemmon espero que me aya salido bien**

**espero sus opiniones y…**

**que tal el capi?**

**ahora vamos a contestar R.R**

**taly cullen:** pos si acertaste es Edward!!!

**vempiritaalicecullen21:**hasta dios sabe cuando no solo e tardado 2 días…¬¬

**EwardKaname: **Si es Edward y por fin salio de su gilipollez ambulante xDD

**darthmocy:** si la extrañó lo que pasa es que no quería acercarsele por miedo al rechazo y todo eso…y gracias ya estoy mejor aun que la tos aun esta ahí.

**assenav1980:** bueno pues la verdad los capis me van saliendo así que no se cuantos aré y los días que actualizo son los sabados pero a veces ago algún regalito y actualizo antes…jeje

**LaxTuaxCantante-Malfoy: **Si és el poble que jo crec, em sembla que va sortir al temps-amb Tomás Molina xDD-de casualitat veus el polónia?, a i espero que no siguis una d'aquelles que amb un lemmon els hi fa mal als ulls eh! jeje

**miadharu28: **no tranquila no deliras si Edward por fin! se dio cuenta!! bueno mucha gracias por la correcion.

**Priscila Cullen 1410: **de nada aun que en este momento no se por que… da igual estoy delirando y aki tienes el siguiente espero que te aya gustado

**Inne:** gracias x el comentario me a gustado mucho ya se que debería haber mas Vicky pero no la iba a poner ahí mirando…¬¬ XDD

**Carmen Cullen 116: **ya a mi me pasó una vez que estaba en clase de informatica y casi me pillan , menos mal que no lo hicieron que si no…

**liss90gs: **jeje me alegra que te guste, otra mas al club xDD

**Sakura Daidouji:** bueno poos no emos tardado mucho en descubrir el pastel aun que también ai que admitir que Eddie es un poco-por no decir bastante-lento… nos leemos.

**Megami-Magic:** otra pal club Emmet xDD, tranquila esta vez no os e dejado con tanto suspense jeje

**Meeli:** si yo tambien lo creo que le afectó…i bueno si en este capitulo ai algo importante… espera un momento ¿¡no seras Alice y por eso lo sabias no!? jajajaja

**claire masen cullen:** wuo una mallorquina!!! que fort!! si a mi també em sembla que a aquests vampirs aurien d'anar a loculista…¬¬

**Melanie Stryder:** gracias x la preocupación ya estoy mejor solo con tos y bueno sobre el capi, bueno me pone muy contenta y me da animos que te guste igual que a todas

**bel's: **ya sabes lo que va a pasar en este capi pero…¿y en el siguiente? solo Alice lo sabe –cara de persona aciendo yoga- xDD

**kainu45: **bueno da igual lo importante es que lo leiste y no me abandonas-cara dramatica-gracias, y bueno ya ai veces que no da tiempo yo últimamente me e leido la cantinuacion de un libro que me leí y estaba super interesante-ya lo termine…en 3 días-y wenu a escribir el capi a ultima ora…

**mitsukii:** si superamos los 115!! wenu no as tenido que esperar mucho para saber la conti xDD espero que te guste por que es el primer lemmon que ago.

**Bueno hasta aki los coments… creo que emos bajado jooo**

**-cara triste-**

**bueno espero que volvamos a remontar **

**dejad coments para saber si os gusta pliiiiissss**

**cuando leo los coments me emociono y de dan ganas de escribir y**

**es como mi sueldo-paridaaa-**

**bueno nos leemos en el prox capi**

**aiii se me olvidaba gracias por sus alertas y favoritos tambien e!!**

**o.***

**Carol-Cullen**


	13. Contándolselo a la familia

**Bueno como soy buena persona(mentira xo wenuu…¬¬) no os voy a dejar con la i****ntriga hasta la semana que viene así que os la subo ahora y por lo que e leido aki no hay nadie con los ojos sensibles xDD que pervertidas que somos…**

**wenu dejare los comentarios para el final…**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

…**.................................................................EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE…………………………………………………………**

ándoselo a la familia

BellaPOV

Después de que Edward se fuera a su casa estuve pensando en los últimos sucesos. Acababa de pasar la mejor tarde que pasaba en mucho tiempo, ¡ACABABA DE HACER EL AMOR CON EDWARD!, i DIOS había sido espectacular… debe de ser por todo el tiempo sin nada. Después de estar pensando en cosas para mayores de 18, miré la hora y pensé en ducharme antes de despertar a Katie, que aunque no lo parezca aún estábamos a viernes…

Cuando estaba en la ducha, me lavé el pelo con mi champú favorito: fresas y fresias… Al salir me fui envuelta en una toalla hasta mi cuarto y me cambié de ropa.

Me puse unos pantalones de pitillo negros ajustados, una camiseta ajustada arriba y suelta en la parte de abajo de color morada y unos zapatos de tacón negros-que me quedaban de muerte-, Edward iba a babear al verme así.

Fui a despertar a Katie, le fui a preparar el desayuno. Cuando bajó me dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso a desayunar.

Aún estaba pensando en como le diría que había vuelto con Edward, por que a ella no es que le cayera muy bien que digamos. Así que pensé que se la dejaba toda a Edward que se lo dijera él, ya se soy cruel pero no quiero que mi hija se enfade conmigo, o se lo podemos decir los dos.

Bueno es igual ya lo hablaré con él en algún momento, aun que el que peor se lo tomaría sería Charlie aún me acuerdo como despotricaba contra Edward después de enterarse de que estaba embarazada…

**Flaishback (cuando Bella estaba de unos 2 meses y medio mas o menos****, justo después de que salieran del hospital: después del epilogo)**

Madre MIA, no lo podía creer pero si es imposible yo no podía estar embarazada i menos de ÉL. El es un vampiro se supone que no pueden tener hijos. Aún que tengo mis teorías a lomejor si es posible… bueno lo único que tiene que importarme es la salud de mi bebé…y mi padre, debe estar hecho una furia. Y efectivamente al darme la vuelta estaba rojo de la ira.

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ¿me quieres explicar como y de quien es este bebe que estás esperando?-me dijo con una rabia que me heló la sangre.

-Bueno papá, yo creía que Edward no podía tener hijos y…-me interrumpió.

-¿Qué? me estas diciendo que ese desgraciado fue el que te dejó embarazada. Seguro que se fue por eso…

-No papa yo también me acabo de enterar de esto, así que él no lo sabe-le dije totalmente avergonzada seguro que estaba pensando lo peor de mí.

-Bueno ahora de lo primero que nos tenemos que preocupar es de ese bebé y de ti-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Gracias-se lo decía totalmente en serio. Pensaba que me obligaría –aun que lo hizo, pero al verme la cara que puse no lo volvió a hacer-a la adopción o incluso el… aborto, ni siquiera quería pensar en esa palabra, por que era hijo de Edward. Después de eso no volvimos a discutir sobre el asunto. Mi padre desde aquel día no paraba de llamar a Edward con todos los insultos posibles hasta que al final me enfadé y solo lo hacía en su mente o al menos… cuando yo no estaba.

También el que fue difícil fue Jake cuando se enteró tuvo ganas de ir a buscar a Edward y arrancarle la cabeza, pero lo convencí de que se quedara- menos mal-.

Esos meses bastante raros por lo general pasaba lo normal que pasa una embaraza y todo eso aun que el bebe al ser medio vampiro daba bastante guerra y en el instituto todo el mundo se me quedaba mirando o con lástima o con malicia sobretodo Lauren. Peor al final pasó todo aquello con Victoria y tuve a mi maravillo ángel.

**Fin del Flaishback**

Recuerdos, eso es lo único que son… Bueno ya vale de ponerse sentimental. Cuando Katie acabó su desayuno nos fuimos al instituto…

EdwardPOV

Estaba ansioso por llagar a casa y explicarles lo que había hecho-LOS DETALLES NO OBVIAMENTE-.

Cuando llegué a casa entré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, irradiando felicidad-como para no estarlo-, y Jasper me miró con una ceja levantada.

Todos me miraron expectantes, y yo estuve callado para dar suspense… jeje que malote que soy…

-BUENO ¿¡NOS VAS A DECIR O NO!?-Alice tan impaciente i sutil cono siempre.

Inspire y lo solté todo mientras decía:

-¡Bella y yo hemos vuelto!-les dije muy pero que muy feliz.

-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-gritaba Alice mientras iba saltando por toda la sala, todos los demás tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara pero ninguna eclipsaba la mía.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, hijo-me dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba.

Emmet me estaba alzando el pulgar mientras decía, _al fin_ y suspiraba. Alice, Jasper y Rosalie todavía no sabía que era papa-uyy que bien que suena eso. así que se lo iba a decir.

-Emmet,-él giró la cabeza hacía mí, captando de pasó la atención de los demás-¿se los digo?-él ya sabía a lo que me refería y asintió, mientras los demás, aparte de Carlisle y Esme, me miraban con curiosidad.

-Bueno pues, ¿Sabéis que estas últimas semanas queríamos saber quien era el padre de Katie, no?-ellos asintieron con cara de, no tengo ni idea de lo que me estas hablando-Pues yo ya lo se-le dije mordiéndome el labio por dentro.

-Venga va Edward que nos vas a "matar"-me dijo Rosalie, se estaba poniendo nerviosa-era muy divertido.

-Bueno el padre de Katie es…………………………………..-ellos ya me estaban mirando enfadados mientras que Emmet hacía el sonido de los tambores de fondo-yo.

En cuando dije eso se le abrieron las bocas hasta su máxima capacidad, Alice si hubiera podido se habría desmayado.

-¿¡¡¡Qué TU QUE!!!!? ¡¡¡¡¡Me estas diciendo que nos fuimos dejando a mi hermana embarazada!!!!-upps no había contado con que Alice se pondría furiosa por ello, sabía cuanto quería ella a Bella y esto me lo debería de haber esperado así que lo único que pude hacer fue… correr, corrí por toda la casa con Alice detrás hasta que al final me escondí detrás de Esme.

-Esme, dile a Alice que pare de perseguirme-le supliqué a Esme, aun que ella por primera vez no me miraba de forma maternal como siempre hacía si no que me miraba…entre divertida y enfadada.

-A ver te voy a decir 2 cosas:

La primer:¿Cómo puedes tenerle miedo a Alice? si tu eres más grande que ella-dijo negando con la cabeza.

Y segunda: Alice tiene razón-me quedé con la boca abierta, debo admitir que parecía estúpido-si al menos hubiéramos esperado una semana más alomejor esto no habría pasado.-Bueno a eso si que le tenía que dar la razón pero lo hecho, hecho está y ahora lo que importa es que mi Bella y yo hemos vuelto y nunca jamás la voy a dejar. Aún que todavía tengo un asunto muy difícil que solucionar… Katie.

-Bueno chicos basta de este tema será mejor que os vistáis o llegareis tarde a clase-nos dijo Esme, pues la verdad si no lo hubiera dicho que me habría olvidado ir al instituto.

Me vestí y me arreglé-ya se eso suena un poco mariposón, pero quería verme bien para Bella-, me puse unos pantalones tejanos oscuros y una camiseta gris pegada al cuerpo(**n/a: ¿soy la única babeando por ello?)** , y me fui al coche. Me puse en el asiento del copiloto a esperar a que bajaran los demás. Pasaron un par de minutos y todos bajaron, los pensamientos de todos me tenían desconcertado. Rosalie tenía una envidia asesina contra Bella-por que Bella tenía una hija y ella no-, Jasper estaba contento por que Alice lo estuviera, Alice estaba pensando en como hacer las paces con Bella-se moría por hacerlo-, y Emmet tenía ganas de preguntarle a Katie si quería jugar con él a x-box.

Cuando llegamos allí, nada más bajar del coche divisé a Bella a unos 5 coches de distancia y cuando vi la ropa que llevaba creo que empecé a babear literalmente llevaba, unos pantalones de pitillo negros ajustados, una camiseta ajustada arriba y suelta en la parte de abajo de color morada y unos zapatos de tacón negros.

Cuando ella notó que la observaba se giró y me envió una sonrisa que casi hace que me desmaye-si no fuera por que es imposible-, y se fue a trabajar. Yo me dirigí a mi clase de matemáticas- iujuu! nótese el sarcasmo. Me pasé toda la mañana pensando en Bella y su fina piel, y sobre las cosas que hicimos ayer en la noche-que pervertido sonó eso…-creo que me pasé todas las clases con cara de subnormal embobado, por que todos los profesores me miraban raro-bueno y haber quien no se queda con esa cara si piensas en eso.

A la hora del almuerzo vi a Emmet hablando con Katie para lo de jugar a la X-BOX , y ella encantada aceptó. Así que Katie pasaría la tarde en casa y por consiguiente Bella también, esto estaría bueno. Alice podría arreglarlo con Bella, yo podría intentar gustarle a Katie y Emmet jugaría a la X-BOX con un nuevo contrincante.

Después de que se acabaran las clases, vi que Bella estaba apoyada en su coche esperando a Katie, cuando ella me vio me dio otra vez aquella sonrisa que podría darle un infarto a cualquiera. Después de eso Katie se acercó a Bella para preguntarle sobre lo ir a mi casa.

-Mama podemos ir a casa del tío Emmet a jugar a la X-BOX-le hizo un puchero que me recordó tremendamente a Alice.

-Bueno… es que no nos gustaría molestar-nos dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Tonterías y además… a Esme le alegrará tenerte en casa-le dijo Emmet mientras le daba un abrazo de osos, celos en augmento. Y luego Jasper, celos siguen en augmento.

Luego de eso mis hermanos y yo nos subimos al coche mientras Bella y Katie iban en el coche de la primera detrás nuestro. Al llegar a casa estaban Carlisle y Esme esperando en la puerta. Creo que todos estaban pensando lo mismo que yo…_ esta tarde sería muuuyyy interesante._

……………………………………………………………………**..EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE………………………………………………………………..**

**Uff oi no voy a contestar R.R me duelen los dedos y le tengo que pasar el ordena a mi hermano…**

**k asco!! por que tengo que compartir el ordena!!!!**

**Bueno esa es otra historia..**

**¿k tal el capi?**

**la verdad lo empeze a escribir anoche pero no lo termine por que estaba cansada.**

**Bueno ya que este es una capi regalo espero que vosotras a mi tambien me dejeis regalitos e!**

**cof* Reviews cof***

**Bueno alguna me ha preguntado por hay que cuando el Edward dice lo de que era el mejor orgasmo que a tenido nunca con que lo compara.**

**Bueno pues es sencillo, lo compara con la unica vez que estubo con Bella por que cuando se separaron el estaba demasiado deprimido como para berse ido de putas ya me entendéis-la verdad es que soy muy poco fina ablando…**

**es igual**

**espero que me dejeis regalitos tipo papa Noel plisss aver si llegamos a los 150 plissss**

**os kiero a todass**

**Carol-Cullen**


	14. ¿Parque que?

**OlasS**** wapiximass!!! llegamos a los 160!!! K feliz que soy cuando los vi me puse a cantar-literalmente…¬¬'**

**Siento mucho averme tardado tanto es que ayer no me pude conectar… estaba en la playa con mi prima y eso sorryyy!!!!**

**Bueno ya nos leemos abajo**

**A una cosa… cuando volví a mirarme el capi anterior me fije en que cuando pone lo de "flaixback" pone que es donde el epilogo y es el prologo lo siento de verdad los siento sorry!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE…………………………………………………………………………**

13. ¿Parque que?

BellaPOV

Al final me dejé engatusar por Emmet para ir a la mansión Cullen. Cuando llegamos ya estaban Carlisle y Esme esperándonos en el porche, bajamos del coche y Katie se fue corriendo a saludar a sus abuelos. Yo me quedé apoyada en el coche, estaba entre quedarme o venirla a buscar más tarde… Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar mucho ya que Edward me cogió de la cintura en cuanto Katie se giró. De repente vi que miraba en todas direcciones-especialmente al porche-y me pegó un morreo digno de película, que por cierto me dejó mareada…

Nos fuimos yendo hacía la casa y cuando llegamos al salón Emmet y Katie ya estaban jugando a la X-box-_no veas lo que tardaron en encenderla_, pensé con mucha ironía. Por lo que vi –y entendía-de juegos es que Katie iba ganando y a Emmet no le hacía mucha grácia. Bueno… que te vaya ganando una adolescente al menos un siglo más joven que tu… tu ego queda bastante dañado.

Edward y yo nos fuimos a su habitación ¡NO PENSEIS MAL! y nos tumbamos en la cama dorada y pusimos un disco de música clásica.

-Edward…-le dije, teníamos que hablar.

-¿Qué?-me dijo mientras besaba mi frente y me apretaba más entre sus brazos, se estaba muy a gusto…pero ese no es el tema.

-Tenemos que hablar con Katie-de mientras le decía eso, le hacía formas en el pecho aun que debo de admitir que la camiseta sobraba… ¡que pervertida que soy!

-Tienes razón pero aquí el dilema es… ¿Cómo y cuando se lo decimos?

-Cierto, pues la verdad no se como se lo diré por que para serte sincera… no le caes muy bien-le dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Ya lo se-suspiró-que tu hija te odie no es que te haga sentir muy bien, pero lo peor es que me lo merezco fui un idiota…

-Ya vale, ya hablamos de eso. Da igual lo hecho, hecho está-lo abracé con más fuerza y hundí mi cara en su cuello, para empezar a besarlo, gimió y yo sonreí.

-Bella…-me dijo con voz de _o paras o no voy a poder parar_, pero en ese momento me dio un poco igual hasta que pensé que estaban todos abajo. Emmet no pararía de meterse con nosotros por ello durante siglos.

Así que paré y solo me quedé abrazada a él mientras hablamos de trivialidades y cosas sin importancia.

Cuando miré el reloj me fije que ¡ya eran más de las nueve! Madre mia se había hecho muy tarde y Katie tenía que cenar e irse a dormir, aparte de que Charlie estará preocupado. Así que me levanté de aquel lugar tan cómodo para bajar abajo y vi a Katie mirando con Alice una revista de modas; a Emmet y Jasper jugando la consola-aún ¬¬-; Rosalie estaba mirando una revista en la otra punta y no había rastro de Carlisle o Esme-a ver que estarán haciendo…

Le dije a Katie que nos teníamos que ir ya y tanto ella como Alice me mostraron su inconformidad-me dio mucha risa ya que ellas dos lo hicieron exactamente igual; y también me dio miedo-.

Cuando nos despedimos de todos quedamos en ir mañana al centro comercial para hacer unas "pocas" compras, según Alice. Lo cual significara dia de torturar a Bella y esas "pequeñas" compras acabarían siendo como unas veinte bolsas…

A eso de las diez Katie ya había cenado y se había ido a dormir, así que Edward no tardó mucho en llegar. Nos fuimos al mismo sitio que la noche anterior y saciamos nuestros más oscuros deseos… ¡y fue maravilloso! Como me tocaba, como me besaba, como todo lo que me hacía era… simplemente me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido con nadie.

VickyPOV

Vaya asco últimamente Bella y Katie pasaban de mí por culpa de ese… ¡Después de lo que le hizo y lo que me hizo!

No se como a podido ni siquiera considerar perdonarlo aun que… pensándolo bien… yo habría hecho lo mismo con James, lo haría si no fuera por que ese estúpido que aparte de matar al amor de mi vida también hizo daño a mi mejor amiga…bueno en todo caso la única. Por eso estaba más enfadada aún es la única amiga que he tenido y no quiero que _ese _la vuelva a hacer daño. Como me llamo Victoria que a Bella no la volverán a hacer daño y para eso tengo un plan tanto como para vengar a James como a Bella, aun que espero que después no se enfade conmigo…

EdwardPOV

Se podría decir que ahora mismo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, tengo conmigo la mujer más hermosa en el universo y una hija tan hermosa como ella. Menos por el detalle de que ella no me habla… Tendré que hacer algo al respecto y pronto pero no se el que necesito que alguien me ayude… ¡Emmet! él está muy conectado a ella seguro que puede ayudarme pero ahora no puedo, están las chicas.

Ah, se me olvidó mencionar un detalle, ahora estamos todos y cuando digo todos son TODOS en el centro comercial. Las chicas iban en una fila delante de nosotros hablando animadamente y mirando escaparates mientras que nosotros… bueno estábamos hasta el cuello de bolsas, sobretodo Jasper pobre… Aunque yo tenía que llevar el doble, llevaba las de Bella y las de Katie, que no eran pocas.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAA!!!!-el grito de Alice creo que se escuchó por todo el centro comercial, pero aquí la pregunta era, ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

-Amor, ¿que te pasa?¿por que has gritado?-le decía Jasper alarmando, siempre igual sobre protector y ahí es cuando alguien me dice _mira quien fue a hablar…_Bueno es igual.

-Pues que he tenido una idea genial-Oh, no…

-¿Cual es?-preguntó mi ángel con miedo pintado en la cara…

-El sábado nos iremos a un parque acuático-vale a mi hermana si que se le iba la cabeza, aun que pensándolo bien, Agua + Bella mojada y con bikini=a un Edward contento… joder tengo que dejar de pensar eso me estoy volviendo un pervertido creo que juntarme tanto con Emmet no me a echo mucho bien….

………………………………………………………………**.EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE…………………………………………………………………..**

**Sorry por aver tardado tanto en serio no pude actualizar antes!!!!!**

**ya se es muyy corto pero es lo unico que me a dado tiempo a escribir si puedo esta noche subire otro**

**Bueno ahora al capi k tal?¿ que pasara en parque acuatico¿? uuuuuuuuu**

**jeje **

**muchísimas gracias x sus reviews que sapais que me los leo todos**

**y que tambien gracias a las alertas y favoritos creo que en el proximo capi Bella y Katie alomejor**

**le acen a Edward una de las suyas **

**no dare mas información jejej**

**nos leemos en el proximos capi aver si llegamos a los 180 al menos **

**es que me animan a escribir es como mi sueldo**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capi**

**Carol-Cullen**


	15. ¡¡Bultos y Horror!

**OlasS prexiosas!!!!! que tal?¿ jeje siento no aver subido capi antes es que ayer fue MI CUMPLEAÑOS… sin insinuaciones ¬¬ XDXD**

**Sabeis que me regalaron?¿ pues si!!! La edicion 2 discos de crepuesculo con el libro que te explica el rodaje de la peli!!!!! me encanto!!!**

**wenu dejemos de hablar de mi y de MI CUMPLEAÑOS (¬¬') y vayamos a lo que interesa…**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

…………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE…………………………………………………………………**

14. ¡¡Bultos y Horror!!

BellaPOV

Cada vez pienso que Alice esta mas loca… ¡un parque acuático! DIOS después de las cosas que están pasando y en lo primero que piensa es en ir al parque acuático… Desde el día que Alice propuso la idea no ha parado quieta, que si comprar bañadores, que si ¿a que sitio podríamos ir?-aun que todos sabíamos que ella ya lo sabía.

En cuanto a Edward y yo… nos seguíamos viendo a escondidas de Katie, aun que me sigo preguntando por que le tenemos miedo a una adolescente… ¡A si! por que es mi hija… Me adiaría por toda la eternidad si llegara a enfadarse conmigo. Ah, una cosa que no os había contado. Mi traje de baño era una trampa mortal, era minúsculo. Alice me dijo que si no me lo ponía, me haría una cosa peor-escalofrío-.

Ahora yo estaba en el centro comercial con Alice, para ser un vampiro cabe decir que estaba agotada, Alice le quita la energía a cualquiera. Hablando de Alice… ¿Dónde está? Hace un momento estaba delante de mí, ¡ah! Ahí está, pe quedé de piedra, vaya el sitio donde se ha ido a meter la enana. ¿A que no adivináis donde?... Si exacto, en Victoria's secret DIOS no pienso entrar ahí.

-¡Si que piensas entrar así que ya estas moviendo tu precioso culo hasta aquí!-madre mía, Alice no podía ser más discreta. Así que me tocó entrar a la dichosa tienda.

-Alice ¿para que se supone que tenemos que entrar aquí?-le pregunté suplicando por que me dejara salir de aquí, yo en estos sitios pasaba mucha vergüenza.

-Pues ¿para que va a ser? tu, para Edward y yo para mi Jazzy-me dijo con una sonrisa que me daba mala espina. La miré con una ceja alzada-Bueno vale, es que quiero hacer sufrir a mi hermano vale es que tengo ganas de verle la cara cuando te vez con lo que te voy a comprar, muahahahaha-DIOS cuando Alice hace eso da mucho, y cuando digo MUCHO es mucho, miedo.

-Alice sabes que a tu hermano no le hace gracia que hagas eso-la mire con desaprobación.

-Uyy, y tanto que le gustará después de que te vea te va a tener varias horas muy ocupada- me dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas.

-¡Alice!-si pudiera estaría más roja que un tomate-No digas esas cosas-le dije susurrando bastante enfadada.

-Pero si es la verdad- me dijo inocentemente y luego se fue a mirar conjuntos.

Después de eso no volví a hablar del tema por miedo a lo que podría decirme. La tarde pasó entre tiendas y más tiendas, ya de paso aproveché para comprarme un pareo y cosas para cuando fuéramos al parque-por que estaba segura de que no me iba a librar de ir-.

Al fin llegó el día tan esperado-por mi no, eso está claro-, estábamos Katie y yo en casa preparándonos para salir, yo llevaba un pareo blanco y una camiseta de tirantes azul rey que dejaba ver una porción de mi vientre, con unas sandalias de plataforma blancas. Mientras que Katie llevaba lo mismo que yo pero su camiseta era negra y las sandalias sin plataforma.

Cuando por fin estuvimos listas Alice nos pasó a buscar con su coche, nos dijo que ya todos quedaríamos allí mismo así que nos pasamos todo el viaje o habalando o cantando como posesas.

A eso de las 11 llegamos allí, Emmet y Rosalie estaban apoyados en el jeep besándose, mientras que Edward y Jasper estaban hablando de algo que no me interesó para nada por que estaba demasiado distraída mirándole a él. DIOS, con letras mayúsculas, estaba… ¡wuau! Llevaba unos pantalones piratas caídos negros, con una camiseta blanca ajustada al cuerpo que hacía que se le marcaran sus músculos. Creo que ahora mismo no tendría una cara que quisiera que los demás vieran-y además de que estaba literalmente babeando-, Katie tubo que darme muy sutilmente-nótese el sarcasmo-un codazo en el costado para que dejara de babear. Madre mía, si estaba así con la camisa ya ni me imagino cuando se la quite-aun que ya hubiera visto más que su pecho desnudo jajaja…

EdwardPOV

Ya llevábamos 20 minutos esperando a que las chicas llegaran, no creo que les falte mucho. De mientras esperábamos, Emmet y Rosalie ya se estaban calentando, entonces Jasper y yo nos pusimos a hablar de cosas sin mucha importancia. Luego de un par de minutos por la esquina se vio un porche amarillo así que ya llegaron. En cuanto Bella salió del coche no pude quitar la vista de ella, DIOS ella quería matarme-más aun-la camiseta que llevaba… y sobretodo ese color que tan bien le quedaba a su piel, y el pareo que enseñaba sus preciosas piernas-creo que ahora mismo tendría una cara de pervertido…-.

Cuando salí de mi ensoñación ya todos iban hacía la entrada para comprar las entradas, así que me puse detrás de Bella como si nada hubiera pasado, me acerqué a su oreja para susurrarle…

-Bella si no quieres matar de un infarto a toda la población masculina de por aquí y que yo me muera de celos, será mejor que te tapes un poquito-le dije mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

Por lo que estoy oyendo de la mente masculina de este sitio mis suposiciones son ciertas, aparte de los pensamientos asesinos por la parte femenina.

-A si que provoco infartos… ¿y a ti que te provoco? Por que dudo que te pueda provocar un ataque cardiaco…-me dijo con una voz tan sensual que estuve a punto de hacer algo de la cual no me arrepentiría después…

-Pues lo que me provocas es esto-le mostré lo que provocaba pegándola a mi lo más cerca posible de lo que podría ser una próxima erección si no paraba de hablarme así.

-Ah, entiendo…-me dijo un poco avergonzada, creo que estábamos dando un poco de espectáculo.

Después de eso Bella se fue con Alice a las hamacas y dejaron sus cosas, y de repente lo que hicieron, provocó que Jasper y yo tuviéramos que sentarnos para que no se notara el "ligero" bulto que se había formado de golpe en nuestros bañadores. DIOS, Bella estaba haciéndome pasar un momento bastante bochornoso, al igual que Alice a Japer, con este ultimo nos mandamos una mirada de horror-esto no podía ser más vergonzoso-, luego tendríamos que bajar esto de alguna manera, por que empezaba a dolerme. Bella llevaba un minúsculo bikini azul, que dejaba poco a la imaginación…

Después las dos se fueron hacía el tobogán de agua que al final te caías a la piscina. Vamos que mi bulto cada vez se ponía más duro y más grande si se podía-¡creo que voy a explotar!-así que Jasper y yo nos dirigimos al baño para poder bajar nuestro "pequeño" problema. Cuando ya terminamos salimos y las chicas nos miraron can cara interrogante, pero nosotros negamos con la cabeza-era demasiado vergonzoso lo que acabábamos de hacer y además de que no quiero que Bella se entere-.

Katie estaba con Emmet en los toboganes y Rosalie tumbada en una hamaca "tomando el sol", y Bella y Alice… bueno digamos que como sigan jugando así con el agua… Jasper y yo volveremos a tener un problema, así que fuimos al agua con ella para convencerlas de que nos fuéramos a nadar.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde jugando en los toboganes y nadando, sin contar con que pude conocer un poco más a mi hija. Era una chica verdaderamente fascinante al igual que su madre, le gustaba la música clásica, leer y también me comentó que puede leer la mente, pero no como yo, ella puede leer la mente de quien ella quiera, solo esa.

-¿Una cosa Edward?-uy me estaba temiendo la pregunta…-¿Dónde os fuisteis Jasper y tu esta mañana?-en cuanto Bella pronunció la pregunta Alice arrastró a Jasper hasta mi costado para que estuviéramos los chicos y las chicas de frente. Jasper y yo compartimos una mirada. _¿Qué les decimos? No les podemos decir lo que hemos ido a hacer seguro que se ríen de nosotros o se enfadan,_ pensó Jasper. Yo solo me encogí de hombros no sabía que hacer. Menudo dilema ¿Qué hago? Si le digo seguro que o se ríe o se enfada; y si no le digo seguro que se enfada también y por lo que oía en la mente de Jasper él pensaba lo mismo… Las chicas se estaban empezando a enfadar y no sabíamos que hacer.

-Bueno… pues lo que pasó es que…

…………………………………………………………………**..EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEB…………………………………………………………………..**

**Olas wapas!!!!!! que tal?¿ os a gustado?¿ ahí un Edward y un Jasper muuuuuyy cachondos jejeje y un acercamiento entre Edward y Katie **

**muchisimas gracias por sus R.R me gusta que den sus opiniones del fic i/o sugerencias para mejorarlo**

**Bueno la verdad es que no quiero insinuar ni nada parecido pero cof* AYER cof* FUE cof* MI cof* CUMPLE**

**uyyy que tos jeje**

**bueno muchas gracias a la gente que me lee y le gusta **

**y siento no aber subido antes pero es que estuve de fiesta y eso **

**Bueno tambien gracias a las alertas y favoritos y nos leemos en el proximo capi**

**Carol-Cullen**


	16. ¡Corre!

**Hello!!!! que tal wapisimasss?¿!!!!!!**

**jeje seguro que fantastico!!!**

**Bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por felicitarme si por ai ay algun cumple que me lo diga**

**¡la felicitare!**

**y segundo… bueno creo que ya todos sabemos lo del terrible accidente de Daddy's little Canibal**

**yo habia leido muchas historias suyas y de verdad era una gran escritora…**

**Bueno es mejor no pensar en eso que me pongo triste…**

**Ahora al capi!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

…………………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE………………………………………………………………..**

15. ¡Corre!

AlicePOV

_-Bueno… pues lo que pasó es que…_

Madre mía lo bien que me estoy pasando…jeje ¿A que no sabéis por que? Muy fácil, ahora mismo estoy viendo a un Edward y a un Jasper muy nerviosos. Y yo me lo estoy pasando bomba jeje, la cosa es… que ellos no saben que nosotras lo sabemos… haber si me explico. Cuando Bella y yo nos estábamos bañando y Edward y mi amor se fueron al baño- a mi me pareció muy raro claro esta, por que nosotros no usamos el baño- y tuve una visión un poco desagradable de Edward y Jasper bajándose la excitación por su propio pie… o su mano en este caso. Y bueno Bella me preguntó que, que me pasaba por que había puesto una cara de asco… a mi Jasper me da igual-no hay nada que no haya visto antes- pero Edwadr es otra cosa, ugh. Y claro le explique a Bella lo que había hecho y decidimos… divertirnos a su costa.

-¿Bueno que tan malo es que no nos quieren contestar?-les dijo Bella con fingido enfado-no se como puede estar tan seria con lo divertido que es esto y con lo mal que mentía antes… aun que yo tampoco me estaba riendo…que raro.

-Es bueno… este- Edward no paraba de decir incoherencias, la verdad es que no se por que no nos querían decir nada. ¡No es tan malo! Para mí lo que significa eso es que nos desean y la verdad es que eso me pone… ¡pero solo Jasper no penséis mal!

-Bella-ella se giró para mirarme mientras yo ponía carita de ponerme a llorar-Creo que no nos quieren decir por que… por que… ¡No confían en nosotras!

-¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó Bella con voz llorosa, ¡bien! el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-No, no, no, claro que no es eso, nosotros confiamos plenamente en vosotras pero lo que pasa es que son…

-¡Cosas de chicos!-dijo Jasper al ver que Edward se quedaba medio callado.

-Eso eso cosas de chicos-¡mierda! si seguían improvisando así no los podríamos pillar. Venga Alice piensa…

-Pues yo quiero saber que cosa de chicos es…-dijo Bella tercamente, ¡Esa es mi hermana!

Creo que ya se estaban poniendo más blancos de lo normal, se que parecemos crueles pero… ellos solitos se lo buscaron. Como vimos que no cedían pasamos al plan B, SEDUCCIÓN. Le di una mirada a Bella que ella ya sabía lo que significaba y ella se acercó a Edward y yo a Jasper. Mientras más me acercaba a Jasper podía notar más su nerviosismo. Así que me acerqué para que estuviéramos totalmente pegados, puse mi mano en su pecho y mis labios en su oído. Se estaba poniendo tenso, muy tenso y mientras más crecía su tensión también lo hacía la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

-Jazzy…-le dije con la voz más sensual que supe hacer, cada vez se ponía más tenso.

-Alice…-me dijo con voz de advertencia-No hagas eso no voy a ceder-me dijo, pero sabía que acabaría cediendo.

-Que te lo has creído-y empecé a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, sus defensas estaban cayendo.

BellaPOV

-Pues yo quiero saber que cosa de chicos es…-le dije a Edward, es que me parece increíble que no nos quieran contar una chorrada como esa y además me pone un montón- ya se que suena morboso pero… es verdad-, lo que quiero es que me lo diga y cuando me lo diga llevármelo a algún lugar donde nos, nos pueda ver ni oír nadie.

Alice me mandó la mirada de "plan B=SEDUCCIÓN", así que me acerqué lo más sensualmente posible a Edward mientras el se quedaba estático al notar mis intenciones, sonreí. Me pegué completamente a él para que notara todas mis curvas, mientras se ponía rígido.

-Edward…- le dije mientras pasaba mi lengua por su oreja-dímelo-le dije en un suspiro súper sensual a la oreja.

-Bella, por favor no me hagas esto-me dijo con voz suplicantes mientras yo me dedicaba a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja-soltó una gemido que solo yo pude escuchar.

-Edward… se que me lo acabarás contando-mire para ver si alguien nos estaba mirando y cuando me aseguré de que no era así me restrgue contra él y note que algo se estaba despertando… otra vez- uy Eddie, acabe de despertarse-le dije con una risa.

-Bella eso es trampa no puedes hacerme esto-me dijo mientras me ponía delante de él par que no se notara su GRAN excitación.

-Si, claro que puedo… lo acabo de hacer y si no quieres que Eddie este así mucho tiempo me lo contarás-él se estaba debatiendo entre decirmelo o no ¡Madre mía! ni que fuera un pecado lo que estaban escondiendo… ¡¡HOMBRES!!

-Vale te lo voy a contar-dijo viendo nerviosamente a Jasper-lo que pasó es que… osvimosaAliceyatienbañadornospusimosunpoquitocachondosytubimosqueiralbañoaarreglarlo-lo dijo tan rapido que si no llega a ser porque soy vampiro no me habría enterado.

-Ah, con que era eso-le dije mientras me separaba de él al igual que Alice de Jasper-¿Y por que no nos lo quisieron contar?

-Es que teníamos miedo se su reacción, lo que hicimos fue poco caballeroso-dijo Jasper mirando al suelo al igual que Edward-parecían dos niños pequeños.

-Espera un momento-dijo Edward de repente, mierda nos han pillado-¡Ya lo sabían!

-¿Qué?-dijo Jasper con incredulidad.

-Eso, ellas ya lo sabía pero aún así nos hicieron pasar la vergüenza de decirlo en voz alta para divertirse-nos acusó Edward, si, nos había pillado y no me huele muy bien…-¡A por ellas!- cuando Edward gritó eso, nosotras ya nos habíamos ido corriendo, ya habíamos ido fuero del paraque y nos adentramos en el bosque.

-Bella, ¿a donde vamos? y lo más importante ¿Qué hacemos? Nos han pillado y además ¿Qué van a hacer con nostras?-dijo Alice, tiene razón seguro se quieren vengar.

-Bueno vayamos a tu casa y vayamos con Esme y luego ya veremos que hacemos, aun que ¿no creo que nos hagan nada malo, no?-le dije con seguridad, Edward jamás sería capaz de hacerme daña al igual que Jasper a Alice.

-Tienes razón, pero corre los tenemos detrás-y corrimos más deprisa hasta la mansión Cullen.

Madre mía la que nos espera…

…………………………………………………………**..EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………**

**Es un capi corto lo se pero es que es uno extra e!**

**que no es sabado!**

**Bueno muchisimas gracias a la gente que me felicitó **

**Contestando R.R**

**Meeli: **Bueno en este capi tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta y gracias!

**EswardKaname:** Muy buena, me reí un monton cuando leí tu R.R, pero no iba a poner eso… aun que podría XDXD

**Miadharu28:** Si, la verdad es que tengo que acercar a Edward y Katie… pero eso será más adelante y besos a ti tambien wapa y gracias!

**lkdv: **Bueno wapa muchas felicidades a ti también! nos llevamos un día que fuerte!! jeje

**Fran Ktrin Black: **gracias wapa! y me algra que te gustara el capi un que la verdad lo ize un poco a toda pastilla para tenerlo a tiempo sorry…XD

**Darthmocy:** Si, empezaré a hacer acamientos Edward-Karie y lo del sol… bueno digamos que tomaba el sol a traves de la sombrilla XP

**MaRiFeR-CuLlEn:** no eres la unica a la que se le cae la baba XD y un amigo mio titene mi libro de luna nueva por que se lo deje para que se lo leyera y cada vez que lo ago enfadar me amenaza con romperlo-despues de leerlo claro…¬¬

**Melanie Stryder:** Gracias y no soy tan vieja –pucherito- y la veradad es que siempre ponen a Emmet como el guarro que siempre piensa en el sexo y bueno pues pensé que aquí no, aquí son los tres :-P

**princesaamy:** Bueno gracias la verdad es que me mojé mucho, todos mis amigos fueron a por mi… y acabe empapada me extraña no haber cogido una pulmonía…

**tityscaya:**gracias!... uff como cansa escribir gracias todo el rato… jeje wenu si me la pase bien y me algra mucho que te gustara el capi aunque creo que podría haber quedado mejor… pero wenu que se le va a hacer besos bye!

**claire masen cullen:**ojala me regalaran a Edward pero… no se puede mas que nada por que aparte del actor no hay nadie que se le parezca… jum! que asco yo quiero uno ¿¡y seguro que tu tambien!? jeje XD nos leemos besos

**bel's:** jeje yo tambien me reí un monton cuando lo escribí y aquí tienes la conti la verdad es que se me acababa de ocurrir lo de que ellas ya lo supieran XD espero que te aya gustado

**LaxTuaxCantante-Malfoy:** Doncs aquí tens el següent capítol, no pasa res yo també estic amb exàmens y trebal i tota la merda del insti… estic de la meva proge te tecnología fins a un lloc y demá em toca fer una disecció d'un ull-això si que m'agrada muahahaha bé doncs ens llegim al pròxim capítol dew wapaa

**y hasta aquí los R.R emos bajado noooooooooo por que!!!!!!!!-escena dramatica- jooo bueno es igual os kiero a todos, los que comentan y a los que no tambien!!!!**

**Nos leemos en proximo capi dewwwwwww besos**

**Carol-Cullen**

**Halagos, tomates, sugerencias, comentarios, etc…**

**\/ ¬¬' **


	17. ¿A dónde van?

**WIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**emos pasado los 200!!!!**

**soy feliz!!!!!!!**

**wenu muchisimas gracias a todas en serio **

**y bueno no se que decir la vida sigue**

**-que profundo…..-**

**bueno ahora el capi**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

……………………………………………………………………**EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB……………………………………………………………………..**

16. ¿A dónde van?

KatiePOV

Cada vez la tía Alice me caía mejor, me lo estaba pasando genial. Tío Emmet no paraba de tirarse por el tobogán como un niño pequeño… Cuando ya era hora de irnos me fijé en que ni tía Alice, ni Jasper, ni Edward y ni mamá estaban. ¿Dónde se habían metido?

-Tía Rosalie, ¿dónde están los demás?-le pregunté, es que no podían haber desaparecido así como así… y además, mamá jamás me dejaría sola…¿no?

-Pues la verdad no lo se-admitió-me estaba preguntando lo mismo.

Después de que ellos se fueran nos dirigimos al jeep de tío Emmet-dejaremos les demás coches aquí, si los quieren que los vengan a buscar…-. Mientras íbamos en el coche pusimos la radio y tía Rosalie y yo nos pusimos a cantar y cuando nos cansamos, nos pusimos a hablar… bueno… Rosalie y yo, por que Emmet estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose de nosotras como para hablar con nostras.

-Bueno Katie… ¿Cómo te tomaste lo de que Edward fuera tu papa?-me preguntó Rosalie un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno, primero la verdad no me lo tomé muy bien, es que… acabarse de enterar que tu padre acaba de volver después de 15 años y que va a tu clase… digamos que no te deja muy bien.

-Si tienes razón… enterarse de que el soso y serio de Edward es tu padre deja bastante mal-no pude aguantarme y empecé a reírme a carcajadas de eso. No creo que a pa…¡Edward! le haga mucha gracia que nos riamos de eso pero me da igual.

Al llegar a casa de "mis abuelos" aparcamos el coche y nos dirigimos hacía la puerta pero antes de entrar oímos el sonido de un cristal romperse así que entramos corriendo. Lo que vimos nos dejó con la boca abierta…

EdwardPOV

¡Mierda! Mientras corríamos la oíamos cuchichear pero no podíamos oír el que… las seguimos hasta que llegamos a la casa y se metieron dentro.

-Bella-dije yo con la típica voz del asesino en serie.

-Alice-dijo Jasper con el mismo tono de voz.

-Sabemos que están escondidas…-madre mía gritarle así a Belle aun que no estuviera delante me ponía…alegre, y Jasper podía notarlo. Oí ruidos en la cocina así que me fui como una vala hasta allí. Allí estaba la imagen mas sensual que hacía tiempo que no veía.

Por lo visto a Bella y a Alice por el camino se les había roto un "poquito" la ropa. ¡Dios! estas mujeres quieren enviarnos a la tumba.

Ellas al ver nuestra cara de pervertidos salieron corriendo hacía el salón y nos lanzamos sobre ellas, cada pareja en un sofá. Al momento de caer al sofá Alice le dio sin querer a un jarrón y cayó. En ese momento entraron Rosalie, Emmet… y Katie. Que vergüenza… que tu hija te encuentre en esa posición con su madre no es agradable. Así que lo cuatro nos separamos.

-Bueno esto…-los cuatro empezamos a decir incoherencias.

-Yo me voy a mi habitación-dijo Alice.

-Y yo-dijimos nosotros tres.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones totalmente avergonzados-aun que no tanto eh, me lo había pasado bien-.

-Bueno Bella, ¿como me vas a pagar por la bromita y el bochorno que nos habéis hecho pasar?-le pregunte mientras la pegaba contra la pared y ella soltaba un gemido.

-Bueno, no se dime tu lo que quieres…

Buena pregunta, la verdad es que debería de pensarlo. No hay muchas veces que una mujer te diga eso…

-Te lo diré cuando lo haya pensado con detenimiento-me miró con confusión-es que si me vas a dar lo que quiera tengo que pensarlo bien…

-Cierto, eso lo dejaremos para después, pero… ¿Qué quieres ahora?-no contesté, lo único que hice fue empezar a besar su cuello mientras ella pasaba sus delicadas manos por mi espalda hasta el dobladillo de mi camisa para quitármela. Luego pasé mis manos por sus costados y le quité la camisa para quedar en igual de condiciones. Pasó sus piernas por mi cintura y la llevé hasta la cama. En estos momentos me dio igual todo, que mi familia entera estuviera en la casa y nos pudiese escuchar y la bromitas de Emmet después. Por que la verdad no éramos lo únicos que estábamos así en la casa… Jasper y Alice no se quedaban cortos… Junté nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión y noté como se derretía en mis brazos. Le quité los vaqueros y luego ella me los quitó a mi con extrema lentitud, se que lo está haciendo aposta para hacerme sufrir, cuan por fin me los quitó empecé a hacer un río de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo y luego subí hasta sus pechos con los que me entretuve un rato. Bella no paraba de soltar gemidos que hacía que me excitara más.

Así termine de quitarle la ropa, y la penetré de una estocada… era la mejor sensación que había tenido en toda mi existencia. Estuvimos amándonos por tiempo indefinido, por que al ser vampiros no nos cansábamos. Llegamos al clímax por segunda vez…creo, hasta que nos vestimos y decidimos bajar.

Cuando bajamos vimos a Katie dormida en el sofá y a Emmet y a Rosalie con una mirado burlona en la cara.

-Sin comentarios-le dije a Emmet antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Llevé a Bella y a Katie a su casa aun que… me quedé un ratito más. Luego me fui a mi casa, para hablar con Jasper sobre que le podríamos pedir a las chicas…

………………………………………………………………………**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEB…………………………………………………………………..**

**Sorrrrrrrryyyyyyy por no haber actualizado ayer!!!!!!!!!!**

**pero es que estuve ocupada-carita triste….**

**Bueno ya se que es cortiss pero es lo que me dio tiempo.**

**era esto o esperar hasta la semana que viene y segura que ninguna quiere eso.**

**Muchisimas gracias a la gente que deja review y a la que no tambien jeje**

**bueno nos leemos en el proximos capi **

**si quieren comentar el capi, decirme si os a gustado o no,**

**ooooooooooooo**

**POR FAAAA decidme sugerencias sobre ¿que pueden pedirle los chicos a las chicas? la que sea mejor la pondré jejejej**

**MUCHOS BESOS **

**Carol-Cullen**


	18. ¿Que, a donde me llevas?

**OlasS chicas wapissimas!!!!**

**k tal?¿**

**oi subo capi por que es fiesta mayor y tengo fiesta!!! y subire ahora por que toda la tarde-noche voy a estar fuera y quería dejaros un capitulo jeje**

**bueno al capi lo unico k voy a decir es k…¡vuelve el drama!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

17. ¿Que, a donde me llevas?

BellaPOV

Después de que Edward se fuera, me quedé pensando-horrorizada- en lo que podrían pedir lo chicos para vengarse. Estaba tan concentrada que no noté que alguien había entrado en casa. Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta al instante, ¿Quién podría ser? Muchas opciones pasaron por mi cabeza pero las deseché todas al darme cuanta de que el olor era desconocido. Lo único que pude identificar del olor era que era vampiro y hombre. Salí de la cocina para dirigirme al salón, por que había oído movimiento allí. Lo único que se veía era un hombre con una túnica negra parado frente a mí, y empecé a pensar lo peor.

El hombre se quitó la capucha y unos no muy gratos recuerdos-un poco borrosos al ser de mi vida humana-me llegarán de golpe. Según mis recuerdos el hombre se llamaba Demetri.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté intentando fingir seguridad, aun que creo que con poco éxito.

-Me envía Aro, ¿debes acordarte de él? fue el que casi mató a tu queridísimo Edward-me dijo con suficiencia.

-Si me acuerdo-también recuerdo que era un hombre que por fuera era amable pero por dentro no se sabía lo malvado que podría llegar a ser-¿Y para que te envía?

-Bueno… quiere que te unas a su guardia-dijo simplemente.

Pero yo no podía ir. Aparte de que no quiero, no puedo dejar sola a Katie y… acababa de recuperar a Edward.

-¿Y que pasa si me niego?-le pregunté con furia, pero sin llegar a gritar… no quería despertar a nadie.

-Bueno…para eso me han enviado a mí. Sabían que ibas a negarte y por ello me mandaron a mí por que si no es por las buenas… serán por las malas-dijo con un tono que lo hubiera helado la sangre a cualquiera.

-¿Y si me resisto?-empecé a preguntar cosas, debía de haber algo para que no me obligara a ir.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… Si no quieres venir te llevaré a la fuerza, así que coge tus cosas nos vamos a Italia.

-¡No!, no quiero ir, no me puedes obligar-ya estaba empezando a hartarme, no podía obligarme- ¡Edward vendrá a buscarme!

-Da igual que vaya a buscarte, no va a saber donde estas y aparte, ¿como sabes no se alegrará de que te vayas?, te a dejado dos veces,¿no? ¿Quién nos asegura que te vaya a buscar después?

Tenía razón, ¿Quién me lo aseguraba? Pero y Katie, no podía dejarla aquí sola, pero estaba Charlie por si le pasaba algo… ¡pero que digo! es mi hija no la puedo dejar aquí.

-No no pienso irme-le dije con firmeza. Con lo que no contaba era con que… hizo un movimiento que casi ni lo vi y se puso detrás de mí y me ató las manos con un tipo de metal que intenté romper pero que ni con mi fuerza de vampiro pude romper. Me cogió en brazos mientras yo pataleaba con una niña pequeña, pero no podía soltarme.

-Soco…-no pude seguir con mi grito por que me tapó la boca con la mano.

-Ni se te ocurra gritar, preciosa-Y me puso un pañuelo en la boca, que al tener la manos atadas, no me pude quitar.

Me sacó de mi casa y se puso a correr por el bosque. En ese momento me puse a pensar en todos. ¡Osea! me estaban secuestrando. ¿Y que pasa si a todos les da igual? ¿Y yo no les importo y me quedo para siempre en la guardia Vulturi? Cabía la posibilidad. No se cuanto tiempo pasó que cuando me di cuenta estaba en la parte trasera del edificio de aeropuerto. Me puso en el suelo.

-Vale, haber ¿Si te quito el pañuelo y el metal de la manos, te estarás quietecita?-asentí. Sabía que si intentaba escapar me mataría, así que no hice el esfuerzo.

Cuando me quitó las cosas me arrastró por la Terminal hasta donde se sacaban los billetes. Nuestro vuelo no salía hasta dentro de quince minutos y no llevábamos equipaje. Nos sentamos en la sala de espera y en ese tiempo lo único que pude hacer fue rezar. Rezar por que vinieran a buscarme, rezar por que Katie estuviera bien… y en ese momento caí. Alice no podía verme. ¡Maldición! Desde que me había trasformado mi escudo mental se había hecho más fuerte y Alice me comentó que no podía verme. Ahora si intentan buscarme no se como lo harán.

Cuando anunciaron nuestro vuelo, yo estaba muy asustada. ¿Volvería a ver a mi niña? ¿Volvería a ver a Edward?

Y con estos pensamientos subí al avión que me llevaría al más ardiente de los infiernos, lejos de la gente que más amo y que más amaré… en toda mi existencia.

…………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB……………………………………………………………….**

**Si ya se lo que estarán pensando…..**

**-Que puta!!!**

**-Por que?!!!!!**

**-No nos puede dejar asi!!**

**-Y ahora que estaban felices pasa esto?!!!**

**Ya es que soy maña y tenía que darle emocion al fic jeje y se me ocurrio esto y lo siento se que es corto pero como he dicho antes oi tengo fiesta y es lo que me a dado tiempo sorry el prox intentare que sea mas largo.**

**os kiero a todas!!!!!**

**Bueno quejas aplausos ideas i demas denle al botoncito verde jeje**


	19. Desaparecida

**OlasS wapissimas!!!!!**

**que tal andamos oi?**

**yo ando bastante supersticiosa, es que un día con mi madre vi la peli del numero 23(con jim carrey) y acabe pillandole paranoia por que me lo encuentro en todas partes!!!! es que os lo juro es super raro en los libros, numeros de telefono, en TODAS PARTES y claro oi es 23 así que estoy un poco paranoica…pero eso es otra historia.**

**Nos leemos abajo!!!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

18. Desaparecida 

KatiePOV

Ayer fue… uno de los mejores días de mi vida! Cuando fuimos al parque acuático me la pase genial con Emmet. Pero aún sigo con la imagen de mis padres en la cabeza-me dio un escalofrío- encontrarte a tus padres en posiciones no aptas para la gente con salud mental, no te deja muy bien que digamos.

Llevaba despierta como media hora y estaba comenzando a hartarme, así que decidí levantarme. La verdad no se como llegué aquí… supongo que Edward me trajo, por que me quedé dormida.

Fui al baño a darme una ducha y me cambié de ropa. Bajé abajo para desayunar, me hice un bol de cereales. Miré la hora y eran las 11 de la mañana, me extrañó que mama no estubiera aquí ¿Dónde estará? Decidí llamar a casa de los Cullen para ver si estaba allí.

-_Halo- _la voz la reconocí como Alice.

-Tía Alice, ¿esta mi mama por ahí?-le pregunté un poco asustada, ¿y si no estaba allí?

-_No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_-sonaba confundida, ¿y si le ha pasado algo?

-Por que no está es casa, y tampoco me ha dejado una nota y eso es muy raro en ella-ahora si que me estaba empezando a preocupar.

_-Pues no se, si quieres puedo mirar si está con Edward y te llamo._

-OK, yo miraré haber si está con Jake- y colgué.

Si lo más probable es que estuviera con Jake y se le hubiera olvidado dejar una nota o algo, ¿no?

Cogí el teléfono, pero no sabía si marcar o no, ¿Y si no estaba con él? ¿Y si era solo una falsa alarma? ¿Y si… Había tantos y si que no sabía que hacer. Al final marque el número.

Sonó tres veces hasta que alguien lo cogió.

_-¿Si?-_contestó una voz profunda que recocí como la de Jake.

-Jake, ¿está mama contigo?- _di que si, di que si, por favor._

_-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-_me preguntó confundido, pero no podía decirle la verdad, aparte de que no la sabía, aún podría ser que estuviera con Edward.

-No, por nada es igual- le dije nerviosa-ya te… llamaré, adiós- y colgué, DIOS estaba a punto de darme un ataque. Llamaron a la puerta, y fui a abrir. Cunado abrí allí estaban todos los Cullen. Al ver mi cara supieron que tampoco estaba con Jake.

-¿No saben nada de ella?-les pregunté apunto de darme un colapso.

-No, ¿pero nunca antes había desaparecido así?-preguntó Carlisle a lo que yo negué con la cabeza. Alguien me abrazó pero en ese momento me daba igual quien fuera necesitaba a alguien que hiciera eso.

Todos entraron a la casa y a la persona que me estaba abrazando la sentí tensarse, ¿Por qué?

EdwardPOV

Después de volver de casa de Bella me metí en mi habitación, necesitaba pensar que le podría pedir a Bella que después no pudiera negarse. La verdad ya llevaba bastante tiempo pensando en ello-15 años más concretamente-. Si, le pediré eso. Empecé a hacer planes sobre como se lo pediría y a la mañana siguiente tendría que ir a comprárselo…

-¡Edward!-ya estamos, seguramente Alice ya vio mis planes y ahora quiere hacerse cargo de todo-uyy, como lo sabes…- me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y se fue de mi habitación.

Me pasé toda la noche pensando el ella, en lo hermosa que es y en lo mucho que la amo. Aun que también llevaba un rato con una sensación extraña… como si… como si fuera a pasar algo. Pero seguramente sería cosas mías, lo mejor es no hacer mucho caso.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y cambié de ropa para poder ir a comprar aquello que tantas ganas tenía de comprar. Todos estaban bastante "ocupados", como para darse cuenta de que salí, así que no preguntaría nada, mejor.

Me dirigí hacía Port Angeles, y me fui hacía la joyería **(N/a: SIENTO LA INTERRUPCIÓN, pero creo que todas ya se han dado cuenta de los planes de Edward, ¿no?... XDXD)**, al entrar la dependienta me miró raro y se dirigió a mi…

-Hola, guapo ¿quieres algo en especial?- me preguntó en un tono que según su mente tenía que sonar sexy, pero para mí solo fue repulsivo. La única persona que para mí puede sonar sexy es Bella.

-Si, estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso para mi novia-por la cara qu puso creo que se desilusionó un "poquito".

-Eh… si lo anillos están en aquella vitrina-me condujo a una en donde había deferentes anillos, unos eran grandes, otros pequeños, unos caros y otros no tanto… hasta que encontré uno perfecto para ella. Era un anillo de oro blanco con diamante incrustado en el medio y pequeños diamantes a los costados, era precioso, sencillo y brillante como Bella.

-Me llevo este-le informé a la dependienta, mientras se lo señalaba con el dedo.

Cuando me lo dio, lo hizo en una cajita de terciopelo negra. Pagué y me dirigí a casa para que Alice me diera su opinión.

Al llegar a casa todos estaban muy raros, mientras que yo llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero al verles la cara a todos se me quitó de golpe.

-Edward…-mi hermana iba a preguntar algo pero se calló, y todos tenía la mente bloqueada.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté con miedo, ¿les podría a ver pasado algo a Bella o Katie? espero que no…

-Edward, Bella a…-se notaba que le costaba decir las palabras, pero si se trataba de Bella no podía esperar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué le pasa a Bella?

-Bella ha… desaparecido-cuando Alice prenunció esas palabras mi mundo se destruyó, no podía ser. Ahora que volvíamos a estar juntos no nos podían volver a separar, esto solo nos podía pasar a nosotros, teníamos la felicidad a la punto de tocarla con los dedos pero siempre se escapaba.

-Pero… no puede ser… ¿Cómo?-caí de rodillas al suelo.

-No lo sabemos. Hace un rato me llamó Katie diciéndome que Bella no estaba en casa y que no había dejado ninguno nota u aviso.

-Pues a que estamos esperan vamos- dije, el dolor había desaparecido dejando paso a la furia. En menos de 5 minutos llegamos a casa de Bella y le dimos al timbre. Salió Katie a abriri y por su cara supimos que no había noticias de ella.

-¿No saben nada de ella?-nos preguntó Katie, parecía a punto de estallar.

-No, ¿pero nunca antes había desaparecido así?-le preguntó Carlisle a lo que ella contestó negando con la cabeza. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, ella no se resistió y se puso a llorar. La llevé dentro para poder sentarla en el sofá pero cuando entré un olor me golpeó de golpe… vampiro.

Un vampiro había estado en casa de mi ángel, seguro que se la había llevado.

-¿Oléis eso?- les pregunté a los demás.

-Si-dijo Alice con cara pensativa- ¿Nos os suena el olor?

-Si la verdad, me parece que lo olí antes-pero no se de que me suena.

-¡Ei, mirad aquí!- nos llamó Rosalie-Ya se quien se llevó a Bella- nos enseñó un trozo de tela negra que se había enganchado en el pico de la mesa… Vulturi.

…………………………………………………………**.EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE…………………………………………………………….**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ya se ahora diran:**

**que casualidad encontraron un trozo de tela y no se que mas pero… es que si no, no lo iban a saber nunca y eso…**

**Bueno muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y vuestro apoyo nunca pensé que una historia mía pudiese gustar a alguien…**

**que poco me quiero a mi misma… bueno es igual!**

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA este capi es mas largo jejejej**

**AHORA EMPIZA LA ACCION!!!! lucha!!!!**

**Cullen VS Vulturi**

**pobre Edward le compra el anillo de compromiso y la Bella desaparece…**

**que crel que soy**

**bueno alguna sugerencia o comentario o solo por acerme feliz y que siga escribiendo denle al botoncito verdeXDXD **


	20. No pienso hacerlo!

**OlasS wapissimas!!!! 240 reviews madre mía no me lo creo!!!! bueno me alegra que os guste mi historia la verdad no creo que le quede mucho a la historia pero no estoy segura….. si alguna quiere ver el anillo que le compró Edward a Bella está en mi perfil!!! me encanto el anillo yo kiero uno igual!!!!**

**AAAAA habeis visto en el foro de crepúsculo los videos de la peli aaaaa!!!! kuando vi el video de rodaje de volterra se ma caia la baba por que sale el Robert si camiseta jaja y un trocito de 15 s de la peli!!!!! que bonito teneis que verlos si aun no los habeis visto!!!!**

**Abajo tambien aclararé alguna que otra pregunta de las que me habeis hecho **

**Bueno creo que estoy enrollando un poko así que mejor a la historia no leemos abajo**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

19. No pienso hacerlo!! 

BellaPOV

Llevaba exactamente 5 h 45 min y 7 s metida en una habitación en el que supongo es el castillo Vulturi. La verdad lo tenía que admitir, la habitación era hermosa aun que la cama no la fuera a utilizar… Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar- ja! ni que no lo fueran a hacer de todas maneras- y entró mi secuestrador…

-Vamos preciosa, en señor Aro te está esperando-me cogió de brazo, pero me resistí-vamos no me hagas las cosas más difíciles.

-No quiero ir-le dije firmemente-me quedo.

-Vamos. Me han ordenado que te lleve hasta allí y vas a ir aun que tenga que emplear la fuerza bruta contigo-vale. Había conseguido asustarme. Así que me relajé un poco y dejé que me llavera. No creo que me fueran a hacer algo malo como matarme, ¿verdad?

Me llevó por unos pasillos llenos de cuadros muy antiguos. En algunos pude apreciar que salían los tres hermanos Vulturi y uno de ellos es que tenía Carlisle en su estudio. Pasamos también por la recepción donde también estaba Gianna aún la recuerdo, pero ahora estaba más mayor. Llegamos a aquella sala donde cuando era humana tuve que ir para salvar a mi amado. La sala estaba a oscuras pero aún así podía ver. Delante de mí había tres tronos en los cuales había tres personas cubiertas por capas. El de en medio se levantó y se quitó la capucha. Aro me miró y puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual me dio escalofríos.

-Bella! Cuanto tiempo!- Vino hasta mí y me abrazó, yo le lo respondí pero la verdad que un poco incomoda.

-Aro, dime de una vez por que me has traído aquí-le dije de una vez, odio cuando la gente se enrolla y sobretodo la gente falsa.

-Bueno Bella, que directa. Vale, la razón por la que te traje es por que quiero que te unas a mí, y por consiguiente Edward también lo haría y con vuestros dones nuestra guardia sería aún más poderosa-me dijo siniestramente.

-Y, ¿no pensaste en que tal vez no quiera pertenecer a tu guardia?-le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Tranquila ya había pensado en ello-no sabía lo que se proponía, así que chasqueó los dedos y en menos de un segundo tenía a cuatro vampiros cogiéndome por las extremidades para que no pudiera escapar y mira que intenté…- Bella querida, si no te quieres unir a nuestra guardia por la buenas lo harás por las peores, chicos…llevadla a los calabozos y Bella… avísame cuando ayas cambiado de opinión.

Los hombre que me tinís cogida empezaron a arrastrarme mientras yo intentaba soltarme en vano.

-Soltadme! No podéis retenerme aquí eternamente!-gritaba mientras me seguían arrastrando, y creo que oí a Aro susurrar…

-Claro que puedo-no podía hacerme esto, ¿Qué pasará con Katie? no podía dejarla sola, necesitaba un plan para escapar. Pero no creo que las mazmorras de los Vulturis sean tan flojas como para que las pueda romper… no son tan estúpidos. No se que hacer…

EdwardPOV

No me lo podía creer los Vulturi la había secuestrado. Si hubiera estado con ella… pero no lo estaba. Ahora estábamos todos en la sala de casa de Charlie mientras Katie lloraba. Tenía a Katie en mis brazos, mientras yo pensaba en un plan para traer a Bella de vuelta.

-Me voy a Volterra-dije firmemente y todos de me quedaron mirando-¿Qué?, yo pienso ir a buscarla, no pienso quedarme aquí.

-Pero Edward es peligroso…-dijo Alice pero la corté.

-Alice, eso me da igual, pienso ir a buscarla me da igual donde. ¡Como si es el fin del mundo! Alice sabes perfectamente que me puedo vivir sin ella, así que… si me matan por lo menos sabré que lo habré intentado, ¿Alguien se vienes conmigo?

-Yo-dijo Katie mientras se quitaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Katie, no puede ser muy peligroso y sobretodo para ti si ellos se enteran de tu existencia…-no me dejó continuar.

-Me da igual, es mi mamá no pienso dejarla allá si pasara algo por lo menos estaríamos juntos y eso es lo único que importa. Además, no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada y no pienso dejarte ir solo- en ese momento la abracé muy fuerte, si fuera humano ahora mismo estaría llorando.

-Si vosotros vais yo también voy, no pienso dejar que a mi hermanita le pase nada- ese fue Emmet y con él se sumaron los demás, pero la más vacilante fue Rosalie.

Llamé a la compañía de aviones para reservar nuestros pasajes, al cabo de dos horas ya estábamos en un avión para hacer transbordo en Madrid, para luego ir a Volterra. En el avión comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que íbamos a hacer pero en mitad del camino Katie se quedó dormida.

-Katie, Katie despierta ya llegamos…

Le costó un poco despertase pero se levantó. Bajamos del avión hasta la Terminal.

Fuimos hasta la estación de taxis y le dimos las indicaciones al taxista. Bajamos en plaza de la torre del reloj, jamás pensé que volvería a este sitio, pero aquí estaba pero con los papeles invertidos. La primera vez fue ella la que tuvo que salvarme a mí y esta vez… yo tengo que hacerlo. ¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto? ¿Es que no nos pueden dejar en paz?

Y aquí estábamos toda la familia para venir a buscar a la persona que cambió nuestras vidas pero… ¿Qué pasará? La verdad es que tengo un mal presentimiento no se como acabará esto pero no creo que acabe bien. Lo único que quiero es que estemos los tres como una familia ahora que Katie a empezado a aceptarme, pero la verdad si algo tiene que pasar, pasará….

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

**Ola chicas ya se que es corto pero es que estoy en final de curso i claro tengo los examenes finales y trabajos que hacer asi que e pillado un ratito para escribir…**

**que tal os a parecido?¿**

**la verdad ya tengo mas o menos pensado el final pero no se si od va a gustar asi que… ENCUESTA!!!!**

***-. ¿Cómo os gustaría el final?**

**tragico, que no sea como los demás.**

**Feliz, que todos terminen en familia-ooooohhhh**

**Mas largo que no se acabe aun!!!!**

**Ahí teneis la opciones aun que si alguien tiene alguna otra sugerencia puede decirla!!!!**

**Sobre lo de la preguntas:**

**--- Como es que Bella no se soltó de su secuestrador? no se supone que es super fuerte al ser vampiro?**

**Bueno pues por si no os abiais dado cuenta Demetri tambien es vampiro y además es macho y mas musculoso así que con su fuerza no se abria podido soltar y sobre lo del metal… habies visto X-men y el metal que lleva lobezno por el cuerpo que es el metal mas duro de mundo? pos podria decirse que es algo así**

**Y como no hay mas preguntas…. que yo recuerde… tambien recibí una declaracion sobre mi muerte aun que no se si era de broma o en serio… espero que fuera de broma XDXDXD**

**Bueno alguna sugerencia, pregunta, opinión y sobretodo la respuesta de la encuesta dejen un review!!!!!**

**Carol-Cullen **


	21. La dejarás en paz

**OlasS wapissimas!!!! 250 R.R me hacen super felizz aun que hemos disminuido y pienso que no os gusta y que me estoy enrollando…. ¿no es verdad no?**

**Bueno da igual… Bueno ganó lo del final feliz, pero ya veremos siempre puede haber un cambio de planes jeje**

**Dejando eso de lado me gustaría dar las gracias a:**

**-Jessi, Almendra, Princesaamy, darthmocy, Fran Ktrin Black, Melanie Stryder, tityscaya, miadharu28, taly cullen y Priscila Cullen 1410.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

20. La dejarás en paz

BellaPOV

¿Cuánto tiempo me van a dejar aquí? Esto era asqueroso. Después de mi "discusión" con Aro, los guardias me había metido en las mazmorras subterráneas del castillo. Estaba oscuro, sucio y apestaba. Es que ni siquiera podía ni sentarme, aquí dentro seguro que me iba a volver loca. Además de que era un espacio considerablemente pequeño, las goteras que caían del techo me estaban poniendo muy nerviosa. Y cuando antes pensé sobre lo de que los Vulturi no eran tontos respecto a lo de los barrotes de las mazmorras no me equivoqué. Había intentado derrumbarlos, abrirlos y todas las maneras posibles para salir. Hasta que me arté y me recargué en la pared mirado por la minúscula ventana hacia el cielo estrellado.

Estuve un rato pensando sobre mis probabilidades de sobrevivir sin cazar por el tiempo indeterminado en el que estaría aquí… mínimas. Podría salir por la ventana, pero el único problema era que al ser un sótano la ventana esta en la parte alta de la pared-aun que para mía no sería un problema-y… que era demasiado estrecha.

Cuando la luna estuvo en su punto más alto, empecé a oír unos pasos que venían de las escaleras. Genial, pensé con sarcasmo, lo que me faltaba. Todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta e iban aumentando según la proximidad de los pasos.

-Tranquila vengo a ayudarte- era Alec.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?-le pregunté con desconfianza, no me fiaría nunca de un Vulturi así tan fácil.

-Pues por qué Aro te quiere en su guardia cueste lo que cueste y ya te digo que estar aquí no te gustará-me susurró mientras sacaba unas llaves.

-Ya… Pero no has respondido totalmente a mi pregunta-le acusé, necesitaba estar segura que no fuera una trampa. Suspiró.

-Yo también estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad- eso me sorprendió y él pudo verlo en mis facciones- si ya se que sorprende pero es cierto, a mi también me sacaron de mi casa y me separaron de mi grupo, por eso quiero ayudarte.

-Y por que no escapaste o no te vinieron a buscar.

-Pues por que los mataron, ellos sabía que si ellos seguían vivos o yo me escapaba y ellos me vendrían a buscar, así que unos días después de secuestrarme me trajeron las cabezas de mis amigos y la de mí… novia- la tristeza era mas que evidente en su rostro, al igual que el odio que sentía hacia los Vulturi.

Lo estuve pensando un rato hasta que le creí y decidí preguntarle.

-¿Por que no te vienes conmigo?- le sorprendió esa preguntó y se lo estuvo pensando durante un minuto.

-No creo que sea buena idea, además… ¿A dónde iría?

-Te puedes quedar en mi casa si quieres, seguro que mi hija y tu os llevareis bien- la cara que puso parecía un poema.

-¿Tienes una hija?

-Si, se llama Katie, se parece mucho a su padre aun que él diga que se parece más a mi-le dije con una sonrisa tonta en la cara nada más pensar en ellos.

-Más razón aún para ayudarte a escapar.

-Vale, me iré. Pero con una condición-después de lo que iba a hacer por mí, lo menos que podía hacer era llevármelo conmigo.

-¿Cuál?-me dijo mientras le daba vueltas a la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta.

-Que vengas conmigo y no acepto un no por respuesta- esta vez asintió.

Cuando consiguió abrir la puerta me guió hacía unos pasadizos subterráneos en los cuales nunca había estado y llegamos a un pasillo muy lujoso.

-Pensé que ibas a ayudarme a escapar-le susurré un poco desconfiada-bueno bastante- por que por aquí nos podrían descubrir.

-Es que no se puede salir por otro sitio- me dijo un poco alarmado.

Seguimos por el pasillo y pasamos por delante de unas puertas en las cuales 15 años atrás había estado. Era donde llevaban a la gente para su desayuno-me dio un escalofrío-.

En ese momento pasaba un guardia por el pasillo y nos apretamos en la pared para que nos viera… pasó de largo. Madre mía si nos llegaban a pillar… seguro nos matarían.

EdwardPOV

Estábamos en la plaza de la torre del reloj, justo delante de la trampilla donde había entrado hace ya tantos años. Estábamos a punto de entrar cuando notamos a unos vampiros a nuestras espaldas. Todos nos giramos bruscamente y en posición de ataque.

-Hey, que son esas poses, relajaos-nos dijo Félix despreocupado. Y yo levanté una ceja- AAAAA, ya se por que estáis aquí, ¿Por la morena buenorra que trajo Demetri, no?- me dijo con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara.

Me tuvieron que coger entre Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper para que no me tirara a su maldito cuello.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de ella?-le rugí. Estaba notablemente enfadado o mejor dicho, furioso.

-Uy, Hedí se ha enfadado-me dijo con un puchero falso- que pena, ella se unirá a nosotros y vosotros no podría hacer nada para impedirlo.

-¿Qué no? Ten por seguro que a Bella la pienso sacar de aquí y llevarme lo suficientemente lejos como para que no puedas ni siquiera acercártele.

-Bueno si ese es el caso os llevaremos con Aro y que él diga lo que es más conveniente.

Después de eso los dos guardias se giraron y tuvimos que seguirles hasta el interior del castillo.

De lo único que tenía miedo en estos momentos era que les pasara algo a Bella, Katie y mi familia. Pasamos por los pasillos que van a las sala principal de los Vulturi. Katie me tenia cogido de brazo y cuanto más cerca estábamos mas nerviosa se ponía y más fuerte me apretaba el brazo. A través de mi mente le dije que todo estaría bien que nunca dejaría que le pasara nada, pero luego ella replico con que aquello no podía asegurarle y a eso no le pude contestar.

Cuando llegamos a la sala los guardias se fueron y nos dejaron solos con sus amos. Nada más entrar Aro me dejó ver en su mente lo que le había hecho a Bella, si no llega a ser por que Katie me seguía cogiendo del brazo me habría lazado hacía su yugular.

.Bienvenidos, amigos míos-nos dijo Aro "calidamente".

-Bienvenidos y un cuerno- susurré bajo mi respiración.

-¿Has dicho algo Edward?-me preguntó Aro con cara de, como hayas dicho algo te mato.

-No, pero vayamos al grano, ¿Dónde esta Bella?-le dije directo, no pensaba quedarme aquí quieto mientras Bella estaba encerrada.

-¿Y esas prisas? Ella está bien, no te preocupes-yo levanté la ceja ante eso-Bueno la verdad no lo se llevo desde ayer por la tarde sin verla. ¿Quieres que la traigamos aquí para despedirte de ella?

-No, quiero que la traigas aquí para llevármela a casa-le dije ya enfadado, se me estaba acabando la paciencia.

-Me da a mí que eso no va a ser posible-Aro ya estaba dejando salir su lado poco amable.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que yo la quiero para mi guardia y ahora que la he conseguido no pienso dejarla escapar, Chicos traigan a Bella para que se despida. ¿A no ser que Edward quiera unirse?-dijo mirándome directamente.

-Sabes que jamás me uniría a ti por voluntad propia, pero… si eso implica que dejarás a Bella en paz… si.

Después de eso los guardias se fueron. Nosotros nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, mientras esperábamos.

-Bueno… y ¿ella quien es?-preguntó Aro mientras toda la familia se tensaba.

-Katie-dije yo simplemente, si Aro se llegara a enterar quien era o los poderes que poseía… mejor ni pensarlo.

Aro iba a decir algo cuando de repente entraron los guardias, se acercaron a Aro y uno de ellos se acercó a su oído. Al estar tan lejos no pudimos saber que fue lo que le dijo.

-¡No es posible! ¡¿Cómo ha podido pasar?!-no sabíamos a que se refería hasta que oí un pensamiento de Aro, Bella escapó…

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

**Y hasta aquí! jeje me salió largo eh!! Madre mía que nervios esta semana me dan los resultados de los examenes!!!!**

**y el viernes tengo la fiesta de final de curso jejejeje!!!**

**Ahora al capi:**

**¿Qué les pareció? No os esperabais lo de Alec y Aro casi descubre lo de Katie…. pero no**

**¿Qué pasará? No lo sabremos hasta la semana que viene**

**Por fa para que yo sepa si os a gustado dejad un review es menos de un minuto y ademas a mi me aceis feliz**

**Alguna sugerencia, halagos a la autora-XD-, o algo que mejorar solo teneis que darle al ----botoncito verde!!!---------**

**Carol-Cullen**


	22. No la dejaré marchar

**OlasS wapissimas que tal andamos? jeje En review de persona que no pienso nombrar a descubierto parte del final… cuando lo leí me quede con cara de WHAT?! Bueno si alguien quiere saber quien fue ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer XD a eso se le llama chantaje y lo demás son tonterías XD Ah! alguien x ay preguntó si aquí Jane es la hermana d Alec…pues aquí no, si no, no tendría gracia.**

**Bueno mejor vamos a por la historia y muchas gracias x vuestros reviews**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

21. No pienso dejarla marchar

BellaPOV

Al fin conseguimos salir del castillo, aun que eso no significara nada. Si la guardia o lo que es peor, los Vulturi, se enteraran antes de que nos hubiéramos ido de allí estábamos muertos… definitivamente.

-Alec, ¿Ahora que hacemos?-le pregunté a Alec un poco desesperada.

-No lo se, primero de todo hay que salir de perímetro así que vamos-nos dirigimos hacía el bosque vigilando que nadie nos viera. Alec paró de repente y casi choco contra él.

-¿Has oído eso?-me preguntó mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza para escuchar mejor.

-No, ¿el que?- le pregunté desconcertada, no había oído nada o al menos estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para hacerlo.

-No se, como un ruido entre los árboles… aun que también me lo podría haber imaginado. Hay que estar alertas-y seguimos corriendo.

Llevábamos unos minutos corriendo hasta que 7 hombres con capas negras se nos pusieron delante, ¡no! ¡Nos había cogido! Alec intentaba avanzar pero ellos se nos ponían delante-aparte de que ellos hacían dos o tres de él- yo intenté hacer lo mismo y casi lo conseguí pero no funcionó, eran muy rápidos.

-Ja ja ja, chicos aun que lo intentéis no lo conseguiréis, nosotros somos más-dijo Félix mientras se quitaba la capucha- No me esperaba esta traición por tu parte Alec, Aro se pondrá furioso-mencionó con un tono entre burla y enfado.

-He hecho lo que creía correcto y además de que sabes de que no me gusta estar en vuestra guardia-le dijo en un tono de furia que en el poco tiempo que lo conocía, me sorprendió.

-Me da igual, tu estas en estas aquí por el amo Aro así lo quiso y tu no puedes quejarte, además… ¿a donde irías? no tienes a nadie y tampoco tienes un sitio donde caerte "muerto"-le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Pero yo no pensaba igual que él y pensaba demostrárselo.

-En eso te equivocas, Alec si tiene un sitio donde ir y se va a ir conmigo- lo dije con toda la rabia que sentía hacía los Vulturi que no era poca y también con un toque siniestro que hizo que más de uno diera un paso hacía atrás.

-¿Y que? Aro me ha dado ordenes especificas para os traiga de vuelta y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-No nos vas a hacer volver y corremos más que vosotros y lo sabéis.

-Da igual, tu por lo menos vas a volver se eso no me cabe duda y lo harás tu solita de eso no me cabe la menos duda-lo dijo con tanta seguridad que me dio escalofríos,¿Cómo podía estar tan seguir?

-¿Y por que tendría que volver? No hay nada que me retenga allí como para que vuelva por propia voluntad.

-¿A, no? Y que dices si te digo que la familia Cullen ha venido a buscarte y que no los vamos a dejar marchar hasta que vuelvas-me contestó con una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Y por que debería de creerte?, ¿Y si es una trampa?-le pregunté, debería de estar segura, por que si le pasara algo a Edward, un momento ¿Y Katie? No se habrá atrevido a dejarla sola.

-Pues te llevaremos a la fuerza y a Alec también por supuesto, después todo pasó muy deprisa Félix chasqueó los dedos y todos los hombres se tiraron a por nosotros intenté esquivarlos al igual que Alec pero eran demasiados, cuatro de los hombres fueron a por Alec y tres a por mí.

Empezaron a arrastrarnos, supongo, en dirección al castillo, nosotros intentamos resistirnos pero mucho más fuertes que nosotros. Nos llevaron hasta la sala de los tronos y todo se volvió negro…

EdwardPOV

Bella había escapado… pero… entonces irán a por ella… ¡NO! ¿Pero como pudo escapar? En cuanto oí eso me fui hacía la puerta a buscarla con mi familia detrás pero al intentar hacerlo cerraron la puerta.

-No, no, no-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza- no os pienso dejar marchar, gracias a que estáis aquí ella querrá volver y hay no pienso volver a correr el riesgo de que escape.

-¡No nos puedes hacer esto!-le dije furioso, estaba harto de las tonterías de Aro-¿Para que la quieres a ella?

-¿A que no lo sabes?-negué con la cabeza en respuesta- Pues es muy fácil, me gusta la gente con dones, pero a Bella…sería como si la adorase, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Me estas intentando decir que Bella tiene un don?-le pregunté alzando las cejar-Ya lo sabia el del escudo mental-lo demás de mi familia asintieron.

-No, Bella no tiene un don-puse cara de confusión al igual que todos, no entendía lo que me intentaba decir y tiene la mente bloqueada-tiene 2 dones, uno es que has mencionado antes que es el de el escudo mental pero también tiene otro-lo interrumpí.

-Eso no puede ser, si Bella tuviera otro don me lo habría dicho.

-No, por que eso ni siquiera ella lo sabe, ese don está dormido dentro de ella y lo que yo quiero es que salga, si Bella sacara su poder y estuviera en mi guardia podríamos dominar el mundo.

No me lo podía creer, habían secuestrado a Bella para conquistar el mundo… pero yo no pensaba consentirlo además de que su plan les saldría mal, por que Bella jamás les ayudaría en un plan así-¿Y en que consiste su don?-le pregunté medio ido, mirando al suelo.

-Es un poder que destruye todo a su paso, es un don legendario, es el don de las leyendas, ¿has oído hablar de él?-asentí.

-Solo un vampiro muy poderoso puede tener ese don-les explicaba a mi familia por que no sabían de lo que estaba hablando-, ese don consiste en los cuatro elementos tierra, mar, aire y fuego si algún día aquel don fuera despertado sería el fin si no sabes como usarlo.

-Aro pero tu estas loco como se te ocurre ¿y si se te escapa de las manos?-le preguntó Carlisle-moriríamos todos.

-Tranquilo Carlisle, eso lo tengo bajo control, Adelaida es una vampiresa que adquirí hace poco tiene el don de controlar la mente.

-¿Y si eso no funciona contra ella?-le dije desesperado aun que no lo hiciera ver.

-Si que funciona-dijo seguro de si mismo.

-¿Y como lo sabes?

-Pues, por que ya la tengo controlada-en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y mi ángel entró por ella. Su mirada estaba vacía, oscura, no había nada en ella.

-¡Bella!-la llamé, no reaccionó, como si no oyera nada.

-No te oye-dijo mientras se reía-te recuerdo que su mente ahora es de Adelaida. Mi ángel empezó a caminar hacía Aro-¿Verdad que te vas a portar bien, querida Bella?

-Sí, amo Aro-dijo con voz monótona y sin sentimiento una voz que nunca creí que oiría en ella. Mi familia estaba en shock por lo que estaba viendo, Bella estaba totalmente vacía sin nada, esa no era la mujer a la que había amado, ahora solo era una muñeca… a la que yo tenía que salvar costara lo que costara… hasta mi propia vida.

-Ves, no pasa nada- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por lo hombros de Bella, a lo que yo me quejé con un gruñido directamente sacado del fondo de mi pecho-Uyy amigo, que son esos humos ¿te pasa algo?

No contesté, solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que Katie había empezado a sollozar y se tapaba la boca con la mano y hacía una mueca de horror al ver a su madre así. Yo solo pude abrazarla, mientras ella seguís llorando.

-Al final no te pregunté, ¿Quien es ella?-preguntaba mientras señalaba a Katie. Me tensé, no sabía que decirle.

-Mi hija-dije con un suspiro de rendición.

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

**Bueno hasta aquí, creo que es un capi bastante revelador, la verdad es que esto se me acababa de ocurrir pero esta bien, no?**

**WOW lo del nuevo poder de Bella, no? Aun que todavía no entra en acción, pero pronto. Además de que todavía quedan muchas sorpresas que aun no se como metere en la historia muahahahaha **

**Bueno muchissimas gracias por vuestros reviews me anima saber que hay gente que lo lee aun que no sea muy bueno… pero es igual.**

**Por fa escribidme que os a parecido es que no se…. si alguien da una opinión o un consejo o algo SOLO TIENE QUE DARLE AL BOTONCITO VERDE QUE TAMPOCO CUESTA NADA pliss-ojitos tipo Alice y además de que a sido capi extra me merezco una paga extra, no?**

**Carol-Cullen**


	23. Nada

**OlasS preciosas!!!!!! k tal?¿ ya estoy de vacaciones menos mal!!!!! ya estaba harta de examenes y trabajos! **

**Bueno hemos llegado a los 269!!! Espero que para el final de fic podamos llegar aun que sea a los 290 o así por que no creo que le queden muchos pero no lo se…**

**Bueno a la historia……**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

_-Al final no te pregunté, ¿Quien es ella?-preguntaba mientras señalaba a Katie. Me tensé, no sabía que decirle._

_-Mi hija-dije con un suspiro de rendición._

22. Nada

EdwardPOV

-¿tu hija?-preguntó Aro extrañado-pero si eso es imposible, los vampiros no pueden procrear…

Mi hija cada vez estaba más asustada sus pensamientos me lo dejaban bastante claro. Ahora Aro estaba con sus propios pensamientos, pero la verdad no le estaba prestando ni un mínimo de atención. A lo único que estaba atento y a lo único que miraba era a mi amada allí parada al lado de Aro, abrazada a él. Tenía que conseguir que su control mental acabara, pero aún seguía una pregunta en mi cabeza, ¿Cómo pueden estar controlándola si ella tiene su escudo mental?

-Yo puedo contestarte a eso Aro-dijo Carlisle, la verdad no se para que se lo va a decir seguro que Aro intentara hacer experimentos de los suyos, Aro hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que prosiguiera-verás Aro, los vampiros entre ellos no pueden procrear por que estamos congelados sobretodo las mujeres, los vampiros machos seguimos almacenando los fluidos seminales, por eso mismo ellos dos han podido tenerla a ella. Eso no lo habíamos descubierto antes por que los vampiros no tienes relaciones con humanos.

-Ummm… interesante teoría, aun que… me sigo preguntando una cosa… ¿tienes algún poder?-le preguntó a Katie, pero ella no estaba atenta a la conversación por que seguía mirando a su madre o alo mejor intentaba que la mirase.

-Ah! ummm… si-¿¡si!? tiene un poder y yo no lo sabia… eso explicaría muchas cosas, la miré con cara interrogante- si puedo tener conversaciones en la mente de la gente, o sea que puedo hablar con una persona con la mente y también puedo leerla pero no lo utilizo nunca, se bloquearlo-estaba bastante sorprendido nunca me imaginé que Katie pudiera llegar a tener ese poder.

-Oh! que interesante…Edward, ¿No lo sabias?-negué con la cabeza, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?. A ver lo voy intentar. **(N/A: siento la interrupción, los pensamientos de Edward son en cursiva y los de Katie en negrita, ok? seguimos)**

_-Katie, _la llamé.

-**¿Qué?**

**-**_¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que tenias un poder?_- me sentía ofendido por que no me lo hubieran dicho.

-**Por que no se dio la ocasión.**

_-Vale, pero eso no era la que te quería decir, ¿puedes leer la mente de tu madre?_

-**No, es como si no la dejaran pensar, es como un día de niebla no puedo oír nada ni ver nada**-Dios mío, no sabía que hacer como voy a sacar a mi familia de aquí y lo mas importante, ¿Cómo voy a sacar a Bella de aquí?

AroPOV **(N/A: o.0, WTF?!)**

Tengo grandes planes para todos ellos. Bella, mi querida y adorada Bella… para ti si que tengo grandes planes. Cuando haya conquistado el mundo y haya acabado con todos los que se interpongan en mi camino- incluida tu familia- te quedaras conmigo. **(Sorry otra vez, pero es que ahora estaréis pensando, la autora esta loca o por que escribe así?, bueno lo que pasa es que habla con él mismo, ya… tantos años solo afectan)**

Aun que alomejor a tu hija la dejo viva, tiene un gran potencial-no tanto como el tuyo, pero…-, para ella también tendré grandes planes. El único que se interpone en mi camino es el asqueroso de Edward, ¿Por qué, Bella mía, tuviste que enamorarte de él y no de mí?

Lo siento querida, pero una cosa la tengo muy clara, los de tu familia no saldrán vivos de aquí y Edward… de él me encargaré yo…personalmente.

BellaPOV

Maldición! ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se está moviendo solo? ¿Por qué mi escudo no funciona? ¿Quién está haciendo esto? Muchas preguntas estaban atacando mi cabeza, la persona que me estuviese controlando me estaba llevando hacía delante y entonces lo vi, me estaba llevando directo en la dirección de Aro.

En este momento lo único que podía hacer era escuchar, no podía moverme, no podía casi ni pensar. Cuando Aro le dijo a Edward que yo no podía escucharlo tuve las ganas de gritar que si que podía y que me ayudara pero eso no era posible. Él seguía llamándome pero yo no podía contestar, era horrible ver a la persona que amas llamarte así y que tú no puedas contestar, su cara de desesperación… tenia ganas de voltear la cara para no tener que ver eso.

Luego también me hicieron decir algo como, Sí, amo Aro, que horror si no estuviese controlada jamás le habría dicho eso. Lo que más asco me dio de todo aquello es que Aro me pasó un brazo por los hombros como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo, bueno… espero que solo sea eso.

A partir de ahí no se que pasó que empecé a ver todo como borroso y no podía oír nada, ya no podía oír a mi hija, no podía ver a Edward… nada. Bueno… tenia dos opciones:

La primera: No hacer nada y dejar que me mangoneen como una marioneta; la segunda: intentar fortalecer mi escudo y liberarme, pero todo sin hacer ningún movimiento, no quiero levantar sospechas.

KatiePOV

Dios, ¿como podían tener a mamá así? No podía leer su mente y tampoco podía comunicarme con ella…

-Ah, chicos se me había olvidado mencionar una cosa, todos estos años en los que no os hemos molestado, pues yo necesitaba a una persona que vigilara a Bella y que no levantara sospechas, para así tener certeza sobre si había comenzado a utilizar el poder o no…

¿Quién a podido ser la persona-o vampiro- que ha estado espiando a mí y a mamá? No lo entiendo, si hubiera sido alguien de la guardia Vulturi mamá se habría dado cuenta.

-¿Quién puede haber hecho una cosa así?, si hubiera sido uno de tu guardia Bella se habría dado cuenta-medio gritó papá, él debía de estar igual de desesperado que yo, pero es que ahora me estaba dando cuenta del el peligro que hemos estado corriendo mamá y yo todos estos años.

-Ahora lo sabréis, pero primero tengo que ir a buscarla, está en su cuarto-Aro hizo un movimiento con la mano, para que uno de los guardias fuera a buscar a esa persona, el cual desapareció por la puerta.

Katie, era la voz de mamá, Katie

**¿Mamá?**, pregunté en mi mente haber si me lo había imaginado.

Katie, por favor disimula, todo este rato he estado intentando zafarme del control mental hasta que lo conseguí pero de momento nadie se ha dado cuenta

**Mama, ¿has oído la última parte de la conversación?**

Desgraciadamente si, y creo que ya tengo una idea de quien puede ser

**¿Quién?**

Ahora lo sabrás y después de eso tenemos que hacer algo, necesitamos salir que aquí.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y por ella pasó la última persona que jamás me hubiera imaginado como traidora y creo que no fui la única….

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

**Sorry aquí se acaba el capi!! ****creo que es bastante obvio quien es la persona traidora, no?**

**Vnega que es muy fácil, TENGO UNA IDEA, en un review me poneis la persona que creeis que es i así en el prox. capi a las personas que acierten les dedico el capitulo!!!!**

**Pero alomejor no es esa persona que creeis pero podeis probar jajaja**

**Gracias a todas por los reviews me dan mucha inspiración!!!!**

**Nos leemos en el prox. capi **

**Carol-Cullen**


	24. Batalla

**OlasS wapissimas!!!! ****Me he adelando al sabado por que alomejor no puedo y soy buena persona-guiño, guiño-XD!!!**

**madre mía 287!!!! no me lo creo!!!! Casi los 290!!! Bueno espero poder llegar a los 295 aun que sea!!!!**

**Bueno las encuestas han sido todas las mismas, todas habeis dicho que era Victoria menos alguna que no se si era de broma dijo que era Charlie jejeje pobres… Ahora sabremos quien fue…^^ A! no creais que vais a leer el nombre del traidor/a nada mas empezar el capi, dejare un poco el suspense mushahaha**

**Nos leemos abajo ******

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

23. Batalla

_En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y por ella pasó la última persona que jamás me hubiera imaginado como traidora y creo que no fui la única…._

KatiePOV

-Oh, querida que bueno que llegaste-le dijo Aro a aquella persona, ni siquiera quiero pensar en su nombre y se acercó a Aro.

Pude leer en la mente de los demás-que estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo-la sorpresa y la incredulidad sobre la situación. Eso sí, mamá seguía fingiendo que seguía en trance, pero en sus pensamientos seguís despotricando contra aquella persona, por lo visto, ella se lo figuraba pero se negaba a creérselo.

-¿Cómo has podido?-le pregunté con dolor-¿Creí que eras amiga de mamá desde hacía años y ahora le haces esto?-el dolor estaba siendo sustituido por la ira y el enojo que sentía en este momento, notaba que tío Jasper intentaba calmarme, ¡pero yo no quería calmarme!

-Ya… ya se que era amiga de tu madre, pero eso fue antes de que Aro me hiciera una muy buena oferta-me aclaró, con arrogancia y superioridad-que no tenía por cierto.

-¿Qué oferta?-preguntó papá bastante enfadado.

-Me dijo que, si espiaba a Bella y le contaba lo que le pasaba o no le pasaba, me daría un puesto en su guardia-dijo muy segura, pero Aro en su mente no tenía esos planes.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta?-le gritó mi padre- Hiciste esto para nada, aparte de perjudicar a una amiga, Aro lo que hará después de esto no es precisamente transformarte.

Papá tenía razón, Aro ni nadie tenía planeado tenerla como compañera no después de darse cuenta que a la primera de cambio los podría traicionar. Mamá estaba contándome su plan a través de su mente sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Tenéis razón, no pensaba transformarla, no después de saber que te puede traicionar de esa manera, y su futuro también lo sabéis sobretodo Alice, ¿verdad?-ella asintió-Bien…pues…procedan.

En ese momento dos hombres con capas grises la envolvieron y el olor a sangre envolvió la habitación.

-Angela…-susurramos mamá en su mente y yo en voz alta… La batalla acababa de comenzar y esta solo es la primera pérdida y todos lo sabíamos.

EdwardPOV

Aún no me lo podía creer Angela era la traidora y yo que creí que era buena persona… y resultó que hasta Jessica Stanley era mejor amiga que ella… pero eso ahora no importa, tenemos que salir de aquí y salvar a Bella. Noté como Katie se tensaba a mi lado y como miraba fijamente en una dirección, como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo, cuando me fijé que a lo que estaba mirando era su madre.

De repente vi como Bella se movía, muy despacio, en dirección a Adelaida- que estaba más concentrada en mirar a la pared que a los demás. Sabía que Bella podría zafarse del control mental…

-¿Edward? ¿Edward?-Aro me estaba llamando, si no contestaba miraría a Bella y adiós al plan.

-Si, Aro-le dije como si no pasara nada

-Te estaba diciendo que me encantaría que tu también entraras en mi guardia, ya que Bella y Katie se quedarán…

-Jamás perteneceré a tu guardia y ellas tampoco-Katie asintió. En ese momento se escuchó un sonido sordo y un grito de agonía, Bella ya había empezado. En ese momento Aro estaba de pie para ver que había pasado y todos los guardias que estaban allí se agruparon a su alrededor.

-¡Adelaida! ¡Esto es la guerra!-gritó Aro mientras no señalaba y unos 15 vampiros se nos tiraban encima. Dos de ellos se me tiraron de encima, como podía leer sus pensamientos me era fácil esquivarlos así que al primero le arranqué la cabeza y con el segundo me divertí un poquito más retorciéndole las extremidades hasta que también le arranqué la cabeza. En ese momento vi que uno de ellos iba a atacar a mi niña mientras ella estaba ocupada con otro, pero no me dio tiempo para ayudarla ya que Alec la ayudó… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿¡Alec acaba de salvar a Katie!?

-Gracias Alec-le gritó Bella desde la otra punta de la habitación, y él le levantó el pulgar. En ese momento lo vi, Aro se estaba acercando a Bella por la espalda para atacarla mientras ella luchaba contra Demetri.

-¡Bella, NO!-grité mientras corría hacia ella, pero era demasiado tarde, Aro ya había clavado sus dientes en su cuello. En ese momento mi mundo se destruyó, estaba perdiendo a Bella delante de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Ella-aparte de Katie- era la que me hacia estar en este mundo, era el pilar de mi vida, la que me hacía sentirme vivo, todo. Sin ella mi vida no era nada, por que mi vida… era ella.

Toda mi familia paró de luchar por un momento al escuchar mi grito. Todo pasó a cámara lenta, los ojos de Bella se pudieron de un color blanco fantasma y su piel empezó a brillar…

BellaPOV

Estaba luchando contra Demetri por lo que me había hecho, iba a sufrir y yo iba a encargarme de eso. Ya le había arrancado un brazo y una oreja y lo que me extrañó fue que sonrió. Mi enojo iba en aumento-más de lo que ya estaba-, ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso?

Ahí fue cuando oí el grito más desgarrador que había oído en mi vida, era Edward. ¿Por qué gritaba? En ese momento lo supe, Aro estaba apunto de clavar sus asquerosos colmillos en mi cuello, se acabó iba a morir. Iba a perder a mi familia…¡NO! Ahora que la acababa de recuperar nadie me la iba a quitar. Lo que sentí, fue muy raro, sentí como una especie de calor que me recorrió desde la punta del pelo hasta los dedos de los pies; también una sensación de poder que jamás había sentido. Mi piel empezó a brillar como si tuviera luz propia.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer, Aro?-le pregunté con voz siniestra-¿No intentarías matarme, verdad?-le pregunté en un intento de sonar inocente pero el enfado era bastante evidente.

-¿Yooo?, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?-dijo señalándose con el dedo.

-¿A, no?- el negó con la cabeza, olía a miedo, como adoro el olor a miedo-pues huelo a miedo-sonreí maléficamente-moví la mano hacia arriba y se le retorció la mano mientras el gritaba de dolor-¿te gusta?-le pregunté mientras me reía.

Moví la otra mano e hice que los demás de la guardia también se retorcieran.

-Piedad Bella, para por favor-gritaba Aro mientras se le retorcían los huesos.

-¡PIEDAD!, ¡Después de lo que nos has hecho tienes el descaro de pedirme piedad!

Edward y los demás me miraban asustados y no entendía el por que, solo estaba haciendo justicia. Cerré las dos manos en puños y empezaron a gritar más fuerte, me encantaba esa sensación. Al cabo de unos minutos los gritos cesaron, solo había silencio. No se oía nada, ni una mosca. De repente todo se volvió negro y lo último que escuche fue un grito desgarrador.

-¡Beeellaaaaa!

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

_**wow! que capi! Me ha costado un montón escribirlo… sobretodo la parte de la pelea y lo de Bella. Y no veas los que me costó pensar en alguien que no fuera tan obvio jeje aun que ya lo tenia pensado y Victoria no tiene un papel tan grande… nunca me cayó bien al igual que Jacob, lo siento por las de TEAM JACKOB, pero a mi Jacob me cae mal… MUY mal a decir verdad sobretodo en Amanecer!**_

_**Bueno gracias por vuestro reviews os quiero wapas!!!!**_

_**Carol-Cullen **_


	25. Epílogo

**OlasS wapissimas!!! 301 reviews!!! No me lo creooo estoy super emocionada ****cuando lo vi me quede, WHAT?¿ jeje muchas gracias me dan muchisimos animos e ideas para el fic jeje Espero llegar a los 310 jeje**

**Por lo visto a mucha gente le sorprendió lo de Angela XD mas que nada esa era mi intención y eso… ****Y ahora todas os estareis preguntado ¿Epílogo? WHAT?! Pues eso lo aclarare abajo jeje**

**Bueno vamos con la historia ADVIERTO se me da fatal el drama asi que no se como quedara pero yo casi lloro….**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo me pertenece Katie y alguno que otro por ahí; y la historia que sale de mi loca cabeza!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

_Edward y los demás me miraban asustados y no entendía el por que, solo estaba haciendo justicia. Cerré las dos manos en puños y empezaron a gritar más fuerte, me encantaba esa sensación. Al cabo de unos minutos los gritos cesaron, solo había silencio. No se oía nada, ni una mosca. De repente todo se volvió negro y lo último que escuche fue un grito desgarrador._

_-¡Beeellaaaaa!_

24. Epílogo 

EdwardPOV 

No me lo podía creer, Bella estaba descontrolada…o el don la tenía controlada. Nada más que con un movimiento de manos había torturado hasta la muerte a unos 20 vampiros y aun así quería seguir jugando con Aro. Todos la mirábamos con miedo, sus ojos seguían siendo de un blanco fantasma. De repente, todo quedó en silencio.

Todos seguíamos quietos no nos atrevíamos a movernos. Cuando yo pensé que todo había acabado, Bella empezó a caer hacía el suelo. Lo único que pude hacer fue correr hacia ella y gritar:

-¡Beeellaaaaa!-llegué antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo-¿Carlisle que le pasa?

Carlisle se acercó a ella para examinarla.

-Hijo, me temo que… al haber utilizado tanto su poder la a debilitado de sobremanera y… lo siento Edward.

-¿Pero… se va a poner bien verdad papá?-le pregunté esperanzado. En el momento que él negó con la cabeza mi mundo se vino abajo. Mi mundo, todo lo era ella, sin ella nada tenia sentido.-¡Nooooooooo! Bella, Bella- la llamé pero ella seguí ahí, en mis brazos sin contestarme, no despertaba y en ese momento supe que jamás despertaría- Bella, por favor despierta, por favor no me hagas esto, Ktie te necesita y… yo también-apreté su cuerpo inerte contra el mío. Con la esperanza que despertara y me dijera, _Edward estoy bien, no pasa nada,_ pero eso no iba a suceder.

Katie estaba a mi lado llorando la pérdida de su madre, Alice estaba destrozada abrazada a Jasper, ella había perdido a su mejor amiga… a su hermana al igual que Emmet que estaba abrazado a Rosalie. Esme también estaba destrozada, ella había perdido a una hija, al igual que Carlisle.

Yo en este momento lo único que podía pensar era en ella, Bella mi dulce Bella. Habría dado lo que fuera por que hubiera sido yo y no ella. Ella lo era todo para mí y si ella no estaba yo no era nada, simplemente… nada. Katie se abrazó a mí mientras lloraba, me estaba mojando la camiseta con sus lágrimas pero me daba igual, yo si fuera humano estaría en un mar interminable de lágrimas a las cuales no podría frenar.

Alice se acercó para abrazarme, ella también estaba devastada. Nos quedamos un rato así abrazados y llorando sin lágrimas por-en mi caso- la persona más importante de nuestras vidas-y en el caso de Alice, la segunda-.

-Edward, mejor vamonos, ya no se puede hacer nada-dijo Alice entre sollozos mientras se levantaba.

-¡No! Yo se que se puede hacer algo tiene que haber…-intenté decir, pero Jasper me cortó.

-Edward se como te sientes mejor que nadie, ¿vale? Pero ya no se puede hacer nada ella esta MUERTA!-en ese momento las palabras de Jasper me golpearon, muerta… no, no, no puede ser, lo que me estaba diciendo no es verdad, ella iba a despertar.

-No, Jasper eso es mentira, ella solo esta inconsciente, pero va a despertar, ¡va a despertar!-le dije con desesperación para que entendiera, ella no estaba muerta no podía estarlo…

Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar a mi hija, mientras llorábamos la pérdida de la mujer que más habíamos amado…

**2 meses después… (n/a: sigue siendo EdwardPOV, a k se me da mal el drama?)**

Habían pasado 2 horribles meses, desde que el "accidente" y no hay un solo día en que no piense en ella… aún tengo en mi bolsillo el anillo de compromiso que le compré y que jamás le podré dar y aún me sigo preguntando cual abría sido su respuesta si se lo hubiera preguntado…

Dos días después de la muerte de Bella le enterramos, tengo que decir que el entierro fue muy bello, obra de Alice y Esme, asistieron todos los parientes y amigos de Bella. Renné estaba destrozada, en mitad de la ceremonia cayó de rodillas por que no querían que se la llevaran y gritaba lo que yo no podía…

Unas dos semanas después decidimos mudarnos a Denali, también fui a los juzgados y pedí la custodia de Katie-por medios ilegales claro está, pero la custodia sería mía como hermano de Katie, nadie se creería que seamos padre e hija pero tampoco hay que negar el parecido-, así que nos la llevamos con nosotros.

Esta semana empezamos el instituto-de nuevo- , Katie, Alice y yo iríamos al mismo curso, mientras que Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper a un curso más adelante.

Fui al cuarto de Katie para que se despertara mientras Esme le hacía el desayuno.

-Katie…Katie.

-Umm… cinco minutitos más…-dijo medio dormida mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pero no la dejé la cogí en brazos mientras ella gritaba.

-Papá…papá, bájame, ya estoy despierta…

-Bien, date una ducha y baja a desayunar para irnos al instituto-la dejé para que se duchara tranquilamente y bajé abajo.

Una hora después ya estábamos todos en los coches; Katie iba conmigo en el Volvo; Emmet y Rosalie en el Jeep y Alice y Jasper en el Porsche.

Al llegar al instituto todos se nos quedaron mirando como de costumbre, así que nos dirigimos a la secretaría para buscar nuestros certificados de asistencia. La primera clase me tocaba con Katie y Alice lo cual me venia muy bien ya que no quería ir solo con todas esas mujeres con las hormonas disparadas, que por cierto no tenía oportunidad conmigo ya que la única persona que tubo esa oportunidad ya no está.

Historia… ya me la sabía de memoria y la guerra que estábamos estudiando… yo estaba allí por el amor de DIOS. Y así pasaron las clases… repetitivas. Hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Estábamos "almorzando" cuando de repente todo el comedor se quedó callado. Por la puerta pasó un sueño en carne y hueso. Una mujer, la mujer más hermosa que he visto y veré acababa de pasar por la puerta. Todos murmuramos al mismo tiempo…

-Bella…-menos Katie que dijo mamá, pero ella ni siquiera se giró, alguien desde detrás la llamó, _otro vampiro,_ pensé, aun que también me ofendió, tan pronto se olvidó de mi. Pero lo más extraño fue como la llamó.

-Izzy, ven vamos a sentarnos aquí-dijo Marco… espera un momento ¿¡WTF!? MARCO, ¿Qué hacía Marco aquí? y lo más importante, ¿Qué hace Bella aquí?

**Fin**

………………………………………………………………**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE……………………………………………………………………….**

**NO ME MATEN!!! Si ESTE ES EL FINAL, pero esperen antes de matarme…**

**En un review-indirecta- escribidme si quereis secuela, por que es que si no el fic me iba a quedar muy largo y entonces digo pos lo dejo aquí y si la gente quiere secuela pos la pondre, ¿Qué os parece? SECUELA,¿SI O NO?**

**Y SI QUEREIS SECUELA, ¿ME PODEIS DAR IDEAS PARA EL NOMBRE? ES QUE NO SE ME OCURRE NUNGUNO PLISSS**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE FIC OS HAYA GUSTADO SI NO QUEREIS SECUELA, ESQUE SI NADIE QUIERE LEERLA PUES NO LA VOY A ESCRIBIR NO LEEMOS DEWWWW**

**Carol-Cullen**


End file.
